<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinky Antics with the Pack (Kinktober 2020) by LuckyBishop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777167">Kinky Antics with the Pack (Kinktober 2020)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBishop/pseuds/LuckyBishop'>LuckyBishop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blindfolds, Breeding Kink, Brief Stiles Stilinski/OMC, Clothing Disparity, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Facials, Feminization, Figging, First Time, Fisting, Frottage, Gags, Gun play, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Humiliation, Insecurity, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Light Choking, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Mates, Medical Play, Mirror Sex, No actual mpreg, Object Insertion, Objectification, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Denial, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Recreational Drug Use, Revenge Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sounding, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Threesome, Throat training, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Watersports, collaring, handjobs, hole spanking, mentions of mpreg, werewolf rut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:39:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBishop/pseuds/LuckyBishop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020! Check chapter notes for details.</p>
<p>List of chapters:<br/>1 - Spanking, Peter/Stiles<br/>2 - Asphyxiation, Isaac/Stiles<br/>3 - Feminization, Peter/Stiles<br/>4 - Size Difference, Derek/Stiles<br/>5 - Shotgunning, Scott/Stiles<br/>6 - Revenge Sex, Peter/Stiles<br/>7 - Deep-Throating, Peter/Stiles<br/>8 - Daddy Kink, Chris/Stiles<br/>9 - Inflation, Peter/Stiles<br/>10 - Biting, Scott/Stiles<br/>11 - Collaring, Peter/Stiles<br/>12 - Gun Play, Chris/Stiles<br/>13 - Medical Play, Peter/Stiles<br/>14 - Praise Kink, Derek/Stiles<br/>15 - Watersports and Cock Cages, Peter/Stiles<br/>16 - Threesome, Peter/Stiles/Chris<br/>17 - Cock Warming, Peter/Stiles<br/>18 - A/B/O, Isaac/Stiles<br/>19 - Double Penetration, Peter/Stiles<br/>20 - Fisting, Chris/Stiles<br/>21 - Breeding Kink, Derek/Stiles<br/>22 - Lingerie, Scott/Stiles<br/>23 - Mirror Sex, Peter/Stiles<br/>24 - Clothing Disparity, Peter/Stiles<br/>25 - Wall Sex, Isaac/Stiles<br/>26 - Sounding, Peter/Stiles<br/>27 - Face-Sitting, Derek/Stiles<br/>28 - Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, Isaac/Stiles<br/>29 - Gags, Derek/Stiles<br/>30 - Figging, Peter/Stiles<br/>31 - Free, Peter/Stiles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Credit for the <a href="https://hotpinklizard.tumblr.com/post/187638119360/kinktober-2019">prompt list</a> goes to <a href="https://hotpinklizard.tumblr.com/">hotpinklizard on Tumblr</a> (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum">Triangulum</a>) from 2019. </p>
<p>I haven't done this event before, but I'm trying to get back into writing, and I thought this would be a good way to do it! </p>
<p>Tags, warnings, relationships, etc. will be added as every chapter is posted. Look at the notes at the beginning of each chapter to see what specific pairing and tags apply to that chapter. Chapters are in no way connected unless specifically noted.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 1: <strong>Spanking</strong> | Object Insertion | Temperature Play<br/>Pairing: Peter/Stiles<br/>Tags: Spanking, Hole Spanking, Dom/Sub</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stiles, love, if you keep that up you know I'm going to have to punish you. If you want something, you have to ask for it. That's how you get my attention - not this. You know better."</p>
<p>For just a moment, Stiles thought about playing it up further, looking at Peter and pretending he had no idea what the older man was talking about. But he knew that Peter was a man of his word, and if he kept annoying him, it wouldn't end well. "Can we please do something soon? I know you have to finish working but I'm getting bored, and I miss you. It feels like you've been working on this case forever."</p>
<p>Peter sighed, "I know. It's been a long one for me as well. I'll tell you what - why don't you go get yourself ready for me, and I'll be in as soon as I can."</p>
<p>"Yes! Thank you, thank you!" Stiles jumped up from where he'd been drumming his fingers on the coffee table and dropped a brief kiss on the crown of Peter's head where he sat at the desk he used as a home office space, before darting off in the direction of their bedroom. </p>
<p>Peter called after him, "And Stiles - don't even think of touching that pretty little cock of yours. I'll know, and you won't like the consequences of that, either."</p>
<p>Warning noted and consequently ignored, Stiles got to work prepping himself. One finger quickly turned into two, turned into three, and he was lazily stretching himself when the boredom started growing again. He heard no movement coming from Peter's office, and decided it couldn't hurt to give himself a few strokes. A few strokes turned into a few more, then he was fully jerking off by the time his hand was pulled from his cock and pinned to the bed, Peter fixing him with an unimpressed stare.</p>
<p>"I know I've been busy, but I don't think I was unclear earlier, was I?" Peter's tone was steelier than before, and Stiles picked up on the difference quickly. There would be no more missteps (if he could help it).</p>
<p>Stiles met those cold blue eyes for just a brief moment before tilting his head to the side as a show of respect to the wolf. "No, you weren't. I disobeyed. I'm sorry, Peter."</p>
<p>"Well, sorry is a good start, but I don't know that I'm quite convinced. Especially after your little performance earlier. I think you need a bit more of my time and attention than you may have wanted, Stiles. Turn over - hands and knees, now." While Peter didn't sound angry, Stiles didn't mistake that for mercy, and quickly obeyed Peter's orders as soon as his arm was released.</p>
<p>Peter's hands moved quickly to Stiles' ass, gently massaging and idly palming at his cheeks while he spoke. "I want to make it clear I'm not angry with you, Stiles. I just think that this is the appropriate opportunity to remind us both why we need this balance. Ten hits on each side. Count out loud, or we start over. Color, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>"Green - ONE," the first smack landed on the left side of Stiles' ass the second his color left his mouth. The subsequent hits - alternated on each cheek, but at a steady rhythm and steadily increasing strength - followed in quick succession. It was easy for Stiles to lose himself in the sensation.</p>
<p>"20 - thank you, Peter." </p>
<p>"That's much better, sweetheart. You're welcome. Now let's get you ready for me." The older man turned to gather the lube from where Stiles had carelessly tossed it before prepping himself earlier.</p>
<p>It seemed that Stiles really just couldn't help himself as he blurted out, "Peter, come on, just get in me already! I'm plenty prepped from earlier." It may have been a stretch - Stiles knew that he had waited long enough that some of the lube on the outside of his hole had started to grow tacky, but he was too impatient and turned on to care. He also managed to miss the sharp inhale from the wolf above him as Peter reacted to his words.</p>
<p>"Hold yourself open for me if you're so impatient for it." Stiles quickly obeyed, leaning down so his chest was taking his weight on the mattress, and reached back to spread his stinging, red cheeks. He consequently heard the pop of the lube cap and sagged a bit in relief as Peter slicked his fingers.</p>
<p>That relief vanished quickly when the flat of Peter's hand came down hard on his exposed hole. Stiles would never admit to the noise that escaped him being classified as anything close to a yelp, but it didn't make it any less true in the moment.</p>
<p>"Peter, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I told you I'd had enough of the attitude, Stiles. I wasn't kidding. What's your color?"</p>
<p>Stiles only hesitated for a moment, "Yellow - what are you thinking?" It wasn't often that Stiles found himself unsure around Peter, especially in the bedroom, but this wasn't something they had done before and he needed it laid out much clearer before he'd give his consent.</p>
<p>"Clearly, that spanking wasn't quite enough to get you focused for me. So I'm going to pay special attention to your hole here," Peter nudged said opening with his thumb, "until you can't do anything but feel it. Then, when you're nice and sensitive for me and you don't feel like you can take it anymore, that's when I'll fuck you."</p>
<p>"Green." The word was out of Stiles' mouth relatively quickly, and he repositioned himself so he was arched even further, hands holding himself open to receive Peter's punishment.</p>
<p>A flurry of hits on his exposed hole rained down quickly, and the sensation was immediately as overwhelming to Stiles as it was good. Peter hitting him always made his skin sensitive, so the thinner skin down there felt it even harder. He was sure that he was quickly turning red as Peter refused to let up. A particularly hard smack had him cry out and clench up a bit, getting Peter's attention.</p>
<p>"That makes quite the pretty picture. You should see how red you are down here. I think you are just about ready." With that Peter re-slicked his fingers and slipped two directly into Stiles, making him cry out once again. "Yes, I'm sure that you're quite sensitive now. Tell me how it feels."</p>
<p>There was no mistaking Peter's tone - that was an order. "God, Peter, it hurts so much but I just feel it so deeply. I want you in me so bad, please, Peter. It's going to be so much."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes it is." Peter quickly withdrew his fingers, reaching over to the bedside table to grab and open a condom before slicking himself up and pushing into Stiles in one, steady movement. They both groaned simultaneously, Stiles at the stretch and the sting from his abused hole, and Peter at the slick, tight heat that surrounded him. </p>
<p>Peter quickly enacted a steady, punishing rhythm. "It's been far too long since I had you like this - totally desperate for me. You feel so good, Stiles."</p>
<p>Stiles did nothing but moan in response as Peter's thrusts got even harder. "I'm not going to last long, sweetheart. Now, you took your punishment well, so I'll offer you a choice: where do you want my come?"</p>
<p>"In me, please, Peter fill me up!" Stiles cried out, working his hips back as much as he could with how hard Peter was thrusting. "Please, Peter, can I come?!"</p>
<p>"As long as you come from me fucking you, yes. Better hurry, sweetheart, I'm almost there," Peter responded, hands gripping Stiles' hips hard enough that he'd have bruises to show in addition to the sore ass he'd be nursing for the next few days.</p>
<p>In response to Peter's tightened grip and unrelenting pace, Stiles moaned out a final, "Peter!" as he shot all over the sheets. The action caused him to clench up, sparking pain from his sensitive rim, and causing Peter to start his own release, filling the condom he wore while deep inside him.</p>
<p>Peter bent down, smothering Stiles' shoulders and neck with kisses as he rode out the last of his orgasm. Finally, taking a deep breath, he pulled out, which led to Stiles making yet another embarrassing noise. Peter stood, heading to the bathroom to clean himself up, dispose of the condom, and get a warm washcloth. He took the cloth back to the bedroom, where Stiles had rolled over so as to not lie in the wet spot, but otherwise hadn't moved and looked well on his way to being dead to the world asleep. Peter gently cleaned him up, then tackled what he could of the mess of the sheets. He'd need to change them either in the morning or when Stiles moved, but he couldn't bring himself to encourage his younger lover to move. After rinsing the washcloth and leaving it to dry in the bathroom, Peter got into bed himself, wrapping his arms around Stiles, which caused the boy to stir.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling, darling?" Peter's voice was low, close to Stiles' ear as the boy stretched, and smiled, turning to kiss him.</p>
<p>"Sore, but it's wonderful. Thank you, Peter."</p>
<p>"Of course, Stiles. Next time, just ask for what you need instead of trying to push me to punish you. We'll both enjoy it even more. Get some rest, brat. I love you."</p>
<p>"Love you, too." With that, Stiles curled further into Peter, taking a deep breath and slipping into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: Asphyxiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 2: Sadism/Masochism | <strong>Asphyxiation</strong> | Shibari<br/>Pairing: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Asphyxiation, Light Choking, Hand Kink, Making Out, Handjobs, Cum as Lube, Spit as Lube</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac couldn't stop staring. He'd known Stiles Stilinski for <i>years</i>, and had felt nothing but annoyance toward the kid for most of it. Of course, things had changed when he had been changed, and for a time he had really hated Stiles. Isaac's life had been a complete nightmare, and Stiles hadn't really been anything but the loud, spastic kid who was always around and in danger during that time. Luckily, after a time things had started to calm down. They graduated, grew up, and somehow all managed to return to Beacon Hills. Isaac hadn't been sure if everyone would. He had, of course, stayed locally with Derek while attending classes. The man had really become a true mentor, and even an older brother to Isaac.</p>
<p>While most of the pack had their own places to stay, Derek's rebuilt house became the official Pack Meeting House, and the unofficial hangout spot. It seemed that the place was never empty, save for when the young adults were working or at home sleeping, though it wasn't uncommon for one or more members of the pack to stay with Derek and Isaac. At first, it had almost seemed like Stiles had been avoiding them after returning to Beacon Hills following his graduation. Slowly, though, he had made his presence known more and more frequently at the house. However, it was always with others - he would come over with Scott, or Lydia, or Danny - but never alone. </p>
<p>Isaac didn't know when he had started paying so much attention to Stiles. But it seemed that he took up an increasing amount of Isaac's focus as time passed. Whether it was watching him play video games, eating a meal, helping out during training and sparring with the others, Isaac couldn't help but look. Stiles still had an insane amount of energy, but it was more focused. It was like he was centered, and grounded. Like he'd found his equivalent of an anchor. There was something magnetic about the way he carried himself, and Isaac found himself helplessly attracted to the man he had ignored for so long.</p>
<p>The odd thing was, the contempt that Stiles may have held for Isaac back in high school seemed to have completely dissipated. Stiles was just as friendly, just as open with Isaac as he was with everyone else - even Scott, who Stiles had known for his entire life. And while Isaac was close with the others, had plenty of friends now, the kindness Stiles showed him coupled with the casual touches and friendly reassurances felt like it went beyond the relationship that Stiles had with the others. Isaac didn't want it to just be wishful thinking, but he also couldn't bring himself to make the first move. Or any move. Or acknowledge his feelings for Stiles in any outward way.</p>
<p>Well, except for the staring. And no of course, it wasn't just at Stiles, but at Stiles' goddamn <i>hands</i>. While it was true that most of Isaac's attraction to Stiles was to his confidence, his personality, there was plenty to admire about his body. Isaac often found himself admiring Stiles' long, lean body, his pale, mole-dotted skin, and his shining smile. But Stiles' feature that consumed most of Isaac's attention was certainly his hands. Stiles had long fingers, broad palms, and though he moved his hands often, he moved them surely. All Isaac could think about sometimes were Stiles hands on him.</p>
<p>This was one such time. The two of them were alone for the first time in a long time; Derek being out for work, and Stiles having reached out to Isaac to see if he'd be interested in hanging out. Isaac had readily agreed, expecting Stiles to show up with a crowd, but he had come alone. Isaac had raised an eyebrow when Stiles showed up without an entourage, and with a pile of movies and snacks, but said nothing and allowed the slightly younger boy to enter the house.</p>
<p>They were lounging on the couch, marathoning movies and snacking, when Isaac entered his trance of staring at Stiles' hands. Whether they were tossing popcorn up for him to catch in his mouth, or idly drumming on the couch, or - <i>jesus christ</i> entering Stiles mouth as he sucked on them to clean up traces of salt or chocolate. It was that last one that finally had Stiles catching Isaac in his staring.</p>
<p>Stiles quirked an eyebrow at him. "Something on my face, Isaac?"</p>
<p>"No, nothing like that." Isaac replied quickly, trying to play it off. "Just thinking about how you should use a napkin is all."</p>
<p>"Oh ha-ha, very funny." Stiles threw a kernel at him. Isaac responded in kind, and the pair quickly devolved into a food fight, which devolved further into a pseudo-wrestling match. Isaac did his best to hold back his supernatural strength, matching Stiles as they tussled on the ground. At one point, Stiles straddled his hips, holding Isaac's wrists flush to the ground on either side of his own head. The action stole Isaac's breath, feeling those long fingers wrapped around his own wrists, as he looked up at Stiles who seemed to finally realize the position they were in, starting to flush and pull away.</p>
<p>Isaac couldn't take it anymore. He easily broke Stiles' hold on his wrists and leaned up to kiss him. It took almost no time at all for Stiles to respond in kind, practically devouring Isaac's mouth. One hand came to rest on the side of Isaac's face, the other fisted in his shirt, the combination of actions making him moan into Stiles' mouth. Isaac felt like he was drowning in the kiss, and it seemed to go on for ages before they both finally pulled back, breathless.</p>
<p>"So, I guess this is the part where I tell you that this has been a long time coming. For me, at least."</p>
<p>Isaac was grateful to Stiles for breaking the ice, knowing they needed to talk about things, but overwhelmingly just wanting to continue kissing. "It has been for me, too. I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you. But it's so much more than that too - I'm just drawn to you. It's hard to explain."</p>
<p>"You don't have to explain. I'm just glad to know you feel the same," Stiles smiled at Isaac, still under him on the luckily carpeted floor of the living room. He leaned down to kiss the taller, blonde man again, sliding one hand under Isaac's shirt. He pulled back only for a moment.</p>
<p>"Just let me know if I do something you don't like. We don't have to do anything at all, but I'd like to, and if you do too, then I don't see any reason why we shouldn't."</p>
<p>Isaac couldn't help but smile. As happy he was that this was finally happening, he was glad Stiles still respected him and his boundaries enough to say something like that. "Of course, and the same goes for you." Then he gasped into Stiles next kiss as he felt deft fingers tracing all over his abdomen, and sliding up toward his chest to pull at a nipple.</p>
<p>"God, Stiles," Issac breathed out, "you have no idea what you do to me with those fucking hands of yours."</p>
<p>"Well, I'd sure like to show you all they can do." Stiles pulled back and divested Isaac of his shirt before pulling off his own, seemingly running out of patience and immediately leaning down to kiss Isaac again. Wandering hands continued tracing over Isaac's chest, until one slipped forward. Isaac figured that Stiles had just meant to palm at the side of his neck, but he ended up with his thumb over his adam's apple, exerting just enough pressure that Isaac couldn't help but let out a loud moan.</p>
<p>That was enough to pique Stiles' attention. "Yeah, Isaac? Is that what you want? When you said you were thinking about my hands, I figured you meant down here," and he ground a palm against the growing bulge in Isaac's jeans, "but you just mean anywhere don't you? Is that what you want? Want me to jerk you off with one hand and keep another on your throat?"</p>
<p>"God, yes, please, Stiles!" Apparently that was all the permission Stiles needed, moving back and up enough to undo the button and zip holding up Isaac's jeans. He didn't even bother to pull them off all the way, bunching Isaac's underwear and jeans just below his knees. "No lube, so we'll have to make do," Stiles said, grinning, as he licked a broad stripe against his own palm, pausing to suck lightly at each of his fingers. The sight alone had Isaac grow even harder. </p>
<p>Isaac knew that he could've stopped him, pulled him to his bedroom and done things the proper way, lube and all, but in the moment it was all he could do to just hang on and experience the onslaught of sensation that was being with Stiles. Stiles wrapped a wet hand around Isaac's cock, starting to steadily stroke him, and placed his other hand back in the same position at Isaac's neck.</p>
<p>"You could go a little harder," Isaac managed to eke out.</p>
<p>Stiles increased the pace of his hand, and Isaac groaned, "No, not what I meant." He reached up with one of his own hands and squeezed it around the hand Stiles had placed on his throat. </p>
<p>Stiles hesitated, "Are you sure, Isaac? It can be dangerous."</p>
<p>"So sure. Please, just a little harder. You don't have to choke me out or anything, but the pressure feels so good. You feel so good, Stiles."</p>
<p>Stiles leaned down to press another deep, hard kiss on Isaac's lips at the words, finally increasing the pressure of the hand that he had at the taller man's throat. With Stiles hands all over him and intermittently kissing him even more breathless than the asphyxiation itself, it didn't take long for Isaac to feel the tightening in his lower stomach that meant he was close.</p>
<p>"Stiles, I'm gonna come," he managed to say against the other man's lips.</p>
<p>Stiles stroked him even faster. "Do it, c'mon, I want to feel you shoot all over yourself and my hand. Wanna use your load as lube and come all over you." The visualization of Stiles' last statement was all Isaac needed to start shooting off. </p>
<p>True to his word, Stiles eased Isaac down from his orgasm before unbuttoning his own pants and wrapping the hand covered in Isaac's come around himself. "Yeah, you like that idea, don't you? Want me to get you all messy, make you smell even more like us." Through it all, Stiles kept a hand on Isaac's throat, though it was exerting much less pressure than before. It was just a reassurance, a grounding point, and the gesture was not lost on Isaac.</p>
<p>"Please, Stiles. Come on me, cover me in your scent, please!" The begging seemed to be just enough for an already turned-on Stiles, and he added his own release to the mess covering Isaac's stomach and chest.</p>
<p>Stiles finally moved from his place above Isaac over to the side, moving his hand away from Isaac's neck to cup his cheek tenderly as he leaned in for another kiss. It may have been messy, it may not have been perfect, and it may have been in the middle of the living room, but Isaac couldn't be happier that it had finally <i>happened</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: Feminization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day Three: <strong>Feminization</strong> | Forced Orgasm | Xenophilia<br/>Pairing: Peter/Stiles<br/>Tags: Feminization, Daddy Kink, Crossdressing, Use of the word 'cunt', Mentions of mpreg, No actual mpreg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes, that's it sweetheart, be a good girl now and open up for me." The squelch of Peter's slick fingers combined with his filthy words had Stiles moaning out, pink-painted lips spread in a picture perfect 'O'.</p><p>Peter grinned at the high-pitched sound, and it was much more shark-like than the wolf he was. "God, you take it so prettily. Your little cunt is sopping wet, darling. It's a shame, I think you may have ruined your adorable little panties," Peter squeezed at Stiles' hard cock through the soaked pink panties that were pulled to the side as his other hand worked four fingers into Stiles' hole. "But that's no matter. Daddy can always buy you another pair."</p><p>Stiles flushed. "Thank you, Daddy," he responded, looking up at the older man above him demurely. </p><p>"Of course, anything for my little princess. Now, are you going to be good and let Daddy slide in your tight little cunt? Breed you good and full?"</p><p>"Yes, please Daddy, fill me up!"</p><p>Peter's grin was downright feral now. "Well, I'm certainly not going to deny my girl when she begs so sweetly." With that, he shifted his hands to hold Stiles' thighs apart and slid into the younger man below him. Stiles' responding moan was breathy and high as he wriggled, trying to shift his hips to meet Peter's. That movement was quickly stopped as Peter's hands tightened dangerously on Stiles' hips.</p><p>"None of that, now. You sit back and let your Daddy take care of you like a good girl." Peter started rocking into Stiles, quickly filling the boy with his cock over and over again. The sounds that escaped Stiles were mostly involuntary, just laying back and taking it exactly as Peter had asked him to.</p><p>"That's a perfect cunt, sweetheart. You feel so good for Daddy. I love feeling your wet pussy just swallow me up. You want even more than I can give you, don't you?"</p><p>Stiles' bottom lip trembled at the thought. "No! You're perfect in me, Daddy. I don't want anything but you."</p><p>Peter leaned down to plant a passionate kiss on Stiles' painted lips. "You're so good to me, sweetheart. No need to get fussy, I'm not going anywhere. Not until I've filled you up, and not after that, either."</p><p>With Peter's reassurance, Stiles melted back into the bed and arched his hips up to continue taking Peter's cock as best he could. "You feel so good in me, Daddy. I'm such a lucky girl."</p><p>Stiles' hard, leaking cock was still pressed to his thigh by the panties Peter hadn't bothered to take off before starting to open him up. As Peter's thrusts grew harder, one of his hands left Stiles' leg to thumb at the wet head through the soaked fabric. "Does my little girl like it when I play with her clitty? Are you going to be a good girl and come for Daddy while he gets ready to fill you up?"</p><p>Stiles arched into the touch and in response to Peter's filth. "God, yes, Daddy please make me cum! "</p><p>"Your wish is my command, darling." Peter picked up the force of his thrusts, practically knocking Stiles' prone form back into the headboard with each stroke. He also increased the pace of his hand just barely playing with the tip of Stiles' cock, like it truly was nothing more than a clit. The combination of the extra stimulation was just enough to push Stiles over the edge, his load ensuring there was absolutely no dry patch remaining on the adorable and recently purchased panties.</p><p>"Ah! Ah! Thank you, thank you, Daddy! Please, fill me up now. You promised."</p><p>"Don't worry, baby. You're gonna be so full of me. I'm sure it'll take this time - and what a treat you'll be, round with our pup. I won't be able to keep my hands off of you at all. I'll take such good care of you, princess. Can't wait to see your tits full of milk, too." Peter took the hand he'd been using to coax the last of Stiles' orgasm and brought it up to pinch at a pert nipple.</p><p>Stiles groaned at all the dirty talk. "Yes, I want that too. Gonna be so good for you, Daddy."</p><p>Peter's growl as he finally reached his climax was in agreement. "Yes, always so good for me, baby girl. Love you so much."</p><p>"I love you too, Daddy," Stiles was able to respond before Peter crushed their mouths together as he ground himself deep in Stiles' body to ride out his climax.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four: Size Difference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 4: Aphrodisiacs | Pegging | <strong>Size Difference</strong><br/>Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Size difference, Size kink, Insecurity, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Frottage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was bracing himself, knowing that all good things must come to an end. But this had been a really, really good thing, and he really, really didn't want it to end. Sometimes it still felt like a complete dream that he had ended up with Derek. He saw the way other people would look at the two of them - staring, as if they didn't make sense. As if it would be impossible for someone like Derek to want someone like Stiles. Stiles couldn't help but internalize that. After it had taken so long for them to get together, Stiles couldn't help but be afraid that this was nothing more than Derek humoring him. That Derek would let him have his fun for a bit, then comes to his senses and find someone better.</p>
<p>When Stiles had received Derek's text earlier in the day to come to the loft that night, he figured this was going to be it. Derek would say he'd had enough, that he was going to move on. What he hadn't expected was for Derek to have made a romantic dinner, transforming the usually bare dining area into a beautiful table setting for the two of them. What he hadn't expected was for Derek to smile and say it back when he told him that he loved him.</p>
<p>And what he definitely hadn't expected was later, when he and Derek were full and lazily making out on the couch, for Derek to bring up the topic of them having sex. All of the relaxation and reassurance that had been filling Stiles as the night progressed disappeared in an instant, replaced by the anxiety and insecurity that he'd been full of earlier. Stiles couldn't stop thinking about himself - pale, gangly, and small - naked with Derek. </p>
<p>"We're pretty different, Derek, unless your wolfy senses are failing you and you can't happen to see it. You're tanned, built, classically handsome, and charming. I'm none of those things. And, well, I'm not exactly anyone's dream sex partner, you know?"</p>
<p>"No, Stiles, I don't know. Because I'm here, and I want to have sex with you. Are you saying that's not true?"</p>
<p>"Yes? No? I don't know, Derek. I came over tonight expecting you to dump me. And you haven't seen me naked. You could change your mind."</p>
<p>"Stiles, it doesn't matter to me. I think you're gorgeous, yes, and I'll tell you that as many times as I need to. But I love so much more about you than just your body - I love how strong you are, how much you care about other people, how brilliant you are, and I love that you want to be with me, in any and all ways. I understand it's hard, and I understand being insecure about your body, too. I was a teenager just a handful of years ago, you know? But I love you, and as long as you want to do this with me, I want to do this with you. I'm not going to pressure you into anything, I would never do that. But don't try to tell me how I feel about you."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, that's not what I'm trying to do. I want to do this. I want you so bad it drives me crazy, Derek."</p>
<p>Derek took Stiles' face in his hands and kissed him once more - thoroughly - before standing from the couch and offering Stiles a hand. Stiles stood and followed Derek as he led him up to his bedroom, doing his best to stay in the moment and avoid his thoughts. He just wanted to be there, with Derek, and enjoy their time together. And for a little while, it was easy. It was fine when they continued making out, lazily grinding against each other. It was fine when he tugged at Derek's shirt and pulled it over the older man's head. It was a little less fine when Derek returned the favor, but Stiles had gained some definition in his arms. He still felt dwarfed next to Derek's build, but something about being skin to skin made it manageable. He was there, with Derek, shirtless, and Derek wasn't running away. He wasn't slowing down. </p>
<p>It all took a turn for the worse when Derek stood and popped the button on his jeans, dragging them down to reveal he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Derek's cock looked, in a word, massive. In reality Stiles figured it was probably a healthy 7 inches long, nice and thick with a curve that would feel amazing. But he knew what Derek was going to find when Stiles' own pants were removed and suddenly he just...couldn't. He figured maybe Derek would be nice about it, avoid talking about how much smaller, how much more slender Stiles was in comparison. But he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it.</p>
<p>So it was a natural reaction to shoot a hand out and grab Derek's wrist when he reached down to open Stiles' own jeans. Derek immediately pulled back to look at him. "Stiles, are you okay? We can stop if you want to, I understand." Derek reacted quickly, even reaching back down to the floor as if to put his jeans back on.</p>
<p>"No, no, it's okay. I guess I'm just still nervous about you seeing me. It's just - I'm - I don't know - "</p>
<p>"Stiles, it's really okay. We don't have to do this right now. But I can promise you whatever it is that you're worried about me seeing will not bother me. I love you, Stiles. Taking off your pants isn't going to change that, whether you do or don't."</p>
<p>"I'm small, okay? I'm a lot - smaller, than you."</p>
<p>"And? Stiles, there's no reason for you to be worried. Whatever we do or don't do tonight, it's okay. The size of you - your body, your cock - none of it is going to change how I feel about you. None of it is going to change how attracted I am to you. Do I look like I'm about to run?"</p>
<p>Stiles looked, and yeah, Derek might not have been fully hard, but he certainly wasn't soft. "See? I know it can be difficult, and like I said, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. But don't doubt how attracted to you I am." He blushed, "In fact, and please don't kill me for saying this, but I kind of like how different our bodies are. I know it's stupid, but there's something about me being bigger than you, being able to take care of you - even though I know you can take care of yourself! But I - "</p>
<p>Stiles cut Derek off with a kiss, messy with how hard he was smiling. "Okay, Derek. I believe you. And trust me, it's not stupid. I love your body - it's just mine that I struggle with. But I believe you, and I love you, and I want to do this with you." Stiles popped the button on his own jeans, pulling them and his briefs off in one yank and tossing them to the side of the bed. Before he could even look, he pulled Derek down by the shoulders to lay on top of him, connecting their lips in another deep kiss.</p>
<p>The position had their crotches align, and Stiles moaned out into Derek's mouth at the contact. The moan continued and then broke off as Derek reached down a big, broad hand to wrap around the side of their cocks, squeezing lightly and rutting up against Stiles. The sensation was good, if a bit dry, and then Derek's hand was in front of Stiles' mouth and it felt natural to stick out his tongue and slick it, watching Derek's eyes heat at the combination of the feeling and the visual. He took one of Stiles' hands and did the same, then pulled them down together to wrap around them.</p>
<p>Stiles could've sworn he saw stars. "God, Derek, you feel amazing," he panted, rutting against Derek's hot, slick cock and their combined hands.</p>
<p>"I can say the exact same about you. Stiles, baby, look at us. Look how well we fit. Look how fucking beautiful we are together." Stiles did as Derek had suggested, putting his fear to the side, and let out a long groan at the sight they made.</p>
<p>Derek was right - they looked fucking amazing. Sure, Derek's cock dwarfed Stiles, and so did his hands, but instead of making Stiles feel insecure, or lesser, it was just hot as hell.  It didn't take long before he was starting to get close, and Derek didn't seem to be far behind him.</p>
<p>In fact - "Stiles! I'm gonna come," Derek barely managed to moan out before he was coming in thick streaks all over their combined hands and Stiles' stomach. The sight and the sensation were too much for Stiles, and his own balls drew up as he added to the mess Derek had made of the pair of them. Derek, quicker to recover his faculties, reached over to the side table and gathered some tissues to haphazardly clean them up.</p>
<p>Tissues thrown out, Derek climbed back into bed and pulled Stiles into his embrace. "That was amazing, Stiles. I love you so much." He planted a kiss on the smaller man's head. </p>
<p>Stiles couldn't have been more content. "I love you too, Derek. Thank you for not letting me be stupid about this. It's not something I'm going to get over fast, but if we keep that up, I can't imagine it'll take long."</p>
<p>He felt more than heard Derek's chuckle against his back, and turned to trade a few lazy kisses with his wonderful boyfriend. Stiles wasn't kidding - he was sure that there would be moments where he still thought Derek was going to leave him, that he wasn't going to be enough, that the difference in their looks would be too great to conquer - but he also knew Derek would be by his side when those thoughts tried to take over. It was nice knowing that Derek could always hold the monsters at bay - even the ones in Stiles' own head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five: Shotgunning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 5: <strong>Shotgunning</strong> | Bondage Furniture | Overstimulation<br/>Pairing: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Shotgunning, Making Out, Clothed Frottage, Recreational Drug Use, Coming in Pants</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were sitting on a rock deep in the preserve; far enough away from any of the trails to keep from getting caught. It wasn't an easy thing to do, see, to smoke when one of their parents was a sheriff and the other a nurse. They may have had the time, sure, but Scott and Stiles weren't about to leave any trace of the smell at either of their houses. So, deep in the preserve it was. </p>
<p>It afforded them privacy, at the least. There was no one else around for miles. No one to hear them giggle as Stiles' still inexperienced fingers struggled to roll the first joint and Scott took a few too many tries to get the lighter going. No one to watch as Scott finally lit the joint, then took one of the worst hits the world had ever seen, coughing immediately. Stiles quickly took over.</p>
<p>"Here, bro, let me." Stiles took the joint from Scott's hand, using his free hand to pat the still-coughing boy on the back. "You've gotta do it like this - one long, smooth inhale. Then you hold it as long as you can before you let it go."</p>
<p>Stiles immediately demonstrated, taking a long drag off the joint and holding it in as long as he could before tipping his head back and blowing the smoke up toward the beautiful, clear sky. He turned his head back to face his friend, only to find Scott staring at the curve of his neck. Stiles smirked in response.</p>
<p>"Here, I think I have a way that'll work even better for you, Scotty. Just close your eyes and open up." </p>
<p>It said a lot about the trust between them that Scott just did as Stiles had directed, immediately closing his eyes and opening his mouth as he faced the other boy. Stiles paused for a moment to take in the sight - one that he'd seen plenty of times before in a different context - before taking another drag and leaning over to plant his mouth on Scott's. He waited just a second to make sure Scott understood what was coming before exhaling slowly into the other boy's mouth. </p>
<p>Scott's hands flew up to gain purchase on Stiles' biceps as he took in the smoke. He only pulled back for a second to grin before planting a deep, filthy kiss on Stiles' lips. "Now that, I can handle," Scott said, "Want to give me another?"</p>
<p>"Roger that, Scotty," Stiles replied with a shit-eating grin before repeating the performance, this time initiating the kiss himself when Scott had inhaled. He took a pause to take a hit for himself, a pleasant haze reminiscent of the world around them settling into the boys' own minds. They finished the joint slowly, over time, occasionally pausing to make out and let Stiles take his own hits before sharing with Scott.</p>
<p>When the joint was nothing more than a burnt-out nub, Stiles tossed it aside and took Scott's face in both his hands, moving to straddle the other boy where he was partially reclined on the rock. He pressed their lips together once more, the taste of the weed still shared between them. Without the smoke, Scott was able to moan into Stiles' mouth, only getting louder as the lanky boy above him ground down. Blood quickly started flowing south, Scott's cock filling as it pressed through their layers against Stiles' already hard cock. They weren't grinding hard, not at first, as they made out in the middle of the woods. It was lazy, slow, and unhurried. Just the two of them enjoying the moment, riding the mild high they were both on.</p>
<p>But as time passed, things got hotter and heavier as they tended to do, and it was probably only all of seven minutes before Stiles was gasping out Scott's name above him, soaking his pants and grinding down one, two, three more times before Scott was shooting off in the same way. They stayed like that for a bit, chests heaving, before Stiles moved off of him to his original position to the side. </p>
<p>"Well, that was hot," Stiles laughed in response to Scott's fucked out expression and remark. "The walk back to the car is gonna be a bitch, though."</p>
<p>"Sure is, but at least I get to walk it with you, dipshit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six: Revenge Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 6: <strong>Revenge Sex</strong> | Predator/Prey | Lactation<br/>Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Revenge Sex, Getting Together, Brief Stiles/OMC, Bareback</p><p>Note: Holy shit this one got away from me. Sorry it's so long (and also not super heavy on the 'revenge' part of the revenge sex).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter looked up from his book at the sound of Stiles throwing open the door to his apartment. He’d left it unlocked and had been expecting Stiles ever since the younger man had texted him. He hadn’t been quite sure what to expect, though, not receiving anything but an, “I’m coming over.” The proper grammar and short message had actually put Peter on edge more than he’d normally be annoyed by Stiles’ usual texting style. It wasn't unusual for Stiles to spend time at Peter's - researching, watching TV and movies as Peter caught up on pop culture, or cooking together in the kitchen - but it was certainly unusual for him to give Peter a head's up, and it was certainly unusual for him to come over when he was supposed to be spending the night at <i>Brandon's</i>.</p><p>Peter didn't like Brandon. Of course, he wouldn't have approved of anyone dating Stiles, being as frustratingly in love with the young man as he was, but he <i>really</i> didn't approve of Brandon. The other boy was smarmy, and a know-it-all, and okay maybe Peter could be those things too, but he never treated Stiles like an object. He never talked down to Stiles the way he saw Brandon do. He treated Stiles as his equal - because he was - and <i>Brandon</i> didn't seem to be inclined to do the same. Mostly, Peter hated the way that he tried to warn Stiles away from Peter, always smirking when his back was turned. Peter hated that <i>Brandon</i> of all people knew that he was in love with Stiles, when the focus of his affections himself didn't know. In the end, Peter hated that <i>Brandon</i> had Stiles when Stiles deserved so much better than either of them.</p><p>“Did my door do something to offend you, Stiles?” Peter quirked an eyebrow as Stiles slammed it shut behind him in much the same manner he had opened it.</p><p>“Brandon’s been cheating on me for almost the entire time we’ve been together. So no, your door didn’t do shit, but I have a lot of pent up aggression and he’s lucky it’s your door taking the brunt of it and not his stupid, lying face.”</p><p>"Are you trying to tell me you didn't get at least one good hit in? I'm disappointed, Stiles."</p><p>"This is not the time for jokes, Peter," Stiles replied as he threw himself down on the couch seat next to Peter, resting his head on the older man's shoulder and stretching his legs out to cover the remaining seat.</p><p>Peter closed his book and set it aside on the end table closest to him. "I most certainly was not joking, and I hope you would know better than that by now. Don't worry, I'm sure you will come up with something much more dastardly to get him back with. He never was good enough for you, Stiles."</p><p>"You never think anyone is good enough for anything. You should work on lowering your standards."</p><p>"Or perhaps you should think of raising yours. I'm serious, Stiles. I'm very sorry to hear this - you don't deserve to be treated like that. You don't deserve to be treated the way he treated you the whole time you were together. I made no secret that I never liked that boy."</p><p>"He had the gall to bring you up, too. Said that it was weird, all the time we spent together, and that I was probably letting you fuck me on the side too. That's when I got closest to beating the shit out of him."</p><p>Peter sighed, "I wish I could say that I was surprised he'd project like that but, well, I'm not. He still had no right to say that, or any of the other things I'm sure he said to you that you're just not telling me about."</p><p>"Tensions were running pretty high, Peter. I'm sure - ," Stiles flushed, giving himself away to Peter even though his heartbeat already had, "I'm sure that he didn't mean it. Didn't mean most of the things he said." Peter just let Stiles sit with that, knowing that it wasn't true, but not wanting to push the younger man to reiterate the probably hurtful things that his ex had spewed at him.</p><p>They were quiet for a time, then, Stiles' mind running a million miles a minute as he sat leaned against Peter, the werewolf's hand stroking his hair in a gesture of comfort. Peter didn't return to his book, didn't make a move to turn the television on, just sat there with Stiles as he processed the events of the day.</p><p>"Peter?" Stiles piped up after a solid twenty minutes of sitting in silence.</p><p>"Yes, Stiles?"</p><p>"He was wrong, right? You don't - want me like that? I know he was probably just making shit up at the end there, it's not like you've ever looked at me like that. I mean, come on, if you thought of me that way you know I wouldn't have bothered dating anyone else, like, ever."</p><p>Peter's hand slowed to a stop on Stiles' head as he debated what exactly to say. He didn't want to lie to Stiles - honestly, he didn't think he was capable of it. But he also didn't know if this was the time to confess his true, full feelings for Stiles. He took a deep breath before starting to respond, "You know I've always been fond of you, Stiles, I've never made that a secret. I - "</p><p>"But you don't feel that way about me. I understand, Peter, it's fine. I actually think I'm just gonna go home. Thanks for the, you know, comfort and everything though."</p><p>As Stiles went to stand, Peter grabbed his wrist and brought him back down to the couch. Instead of having Stiles leaning into him, though, he faced the younger man and took both of his hands in his own. "You didn't let me finish. Stiles, I want you. In absolutely every single possible conceivable way that I could have you. But I never thought you were interested. I'm much older than you, and much like with Brandon, you could do a lot better than me."</p><p>Peter didn't think Stiles' eyes could get any wider. "You - really, Peter? You thought I wasn't interested? You have superpowers, dude, you definitely should have been able to figure that one out."</p><p>"Just because someone smells like they're interested doesn't mean they are, Stiles. You know that's not how consent works. And besides, plenty of people smell like arousal around me. I can't assume every single one of them actually wants to be with me."</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes fondly. "Well, for the record, I am explicitly stating that I am both romantically and sexually attracted to you. And you - ?"</p><p>" - are also romantically and sexually attracted to you, Stiles."</p><p>"Good." Stiles closed the already small distance between them almost immediately, capturing Peter's lips in a hungry kiss.</p><p>The pair stayed where they were for a long time, though they certainly weren't stagnant. Their mouths were pressed together, sometimes opened, sometimes closed. Kisses were traded, bruises were sucked into any vulnerable flesh, and their hands roamed all over each other, exploring. It was when one of Stiles' hands slipped down to palm at Peter's hard cock through his pants that the older man finally pulled back.</p><p>"As much as I want this, sweetheart, I don't just want to be your rebound. I don't just want to be a distraction from the pain you're in, or a way for you to get revenge. If we do this, I need to know that it's because you want me, too. Otherwise you're welcome to stay, and we can put a movie on, and you can have some of that disgusting, cheap whisky you insist on keeping around. In fact, we can do that anyway. It's up to you Stiles - I'm here for you, and I'll give you what you want and what you need. But if we have sex, if you want that with me, it needs to be for the right reasons."</p><p>Stiles was smiling when Peter looked at him after going on his miniature tirade. "I appreciate all of that consideration Peter, and I totally understand. If you want to wait, I would understand that too. But I'm not doing this for a rebound or a distraction - if we do this, I'm doing this because I want you and because I've wanted you for a long, long time. Sure, some part of it is probably revenge - I don't want to lie to you. I'm still angry as hell about everything that happened with Brandon, and that he would assume I would act on my attraction to you while I was with him. And I understand if that means you want to wait. But I care about you, and I'm attracted to you, and as long as you want to have sex with me, I want to have sex with you."</p><p>"I can work with that." With no further ado, Peter gripped Stiles' hips in large hands and lifted the boy up with ease, his long arms and legs wrapping around the broader man like a koala with a yelp the moment his body left the couch. Peter said nothing but grinned in return, turning to take Stiles to his bed. If they were going to do this - finally going to do this - Peter was going to do everything right.</p><p>Peter laid Stiles down much more gently than he had picked him up, going around and laying next to the younger man on the bed instead of immediately straddling him as he had wanted to do. As much as he wanted to just throw Stiles down and take him, he needed to be calm and level-headed about this, and talk about what they wanted.</p><p>"So," he started, looking at Stiles' slightly confused expression, "what exactly are you comfortable with doing here?"</p><p>"I mean, did you want a checklist, or?" Stiles laughed lightly, but it didn't cover up the nervousness that Peter could sense coming off of him.</p><p>"I'm being serious, Stiles. I'm not interested in rushing into this. If it would help, I can tell you what I am interested in doing. I'm interested in getting you out of those clothes, taking my time opening you up with my fingers and sucking you off while I do so, then fucking you until we both come. Is that interesting to you?"</p><p>"Is that <i>interesting</i> to me? God, Peter, please," Stiles responded, kissing the older man before tugging at the hem of his shirt to indicate that he wanted it off. "Yes, I want that. I want that now, and I want so much more in the future."</p><p>Peter responded by allowing Stiles to pull off his shirt and then returning the favor, moving to also unbutton the younger man's jeans and pull them down, baring him completely. He stood to do the same for himself, re-joining Stiles on the bed with lube and a condom packet in hand. He situated himself between Stiles' thighs and knelt down, pulling Stiles' legs apart until he could fit comfortably. </p><p>Stiles blushed for a moment, averting his eyes from Peter. "It, um, might not take too much to open me up. I kind of got myself ready before I went over to Brandon's. He didn't - he didn't usually do a great job of prepping me."</p><p>Peter didn't hold back the growl that came from his chest both at hearing that admission and at hearing Brandon's name. "I don't ever want you to feel like you can't tell me things like that. If I do something you don't like, you tell me. If you want me to do something, you tell me. I can't promise I'll be perfect, but I will always listen to you." He slicked a finger and slid it inside Stiles, noting that indeed the younger man was slick and a bit stretched, but he would definitely need to do more prep to fit comfortably inside Stiles.</p><p>Making good on his earlier promise, Peter ducked his head down and licked a stripe up the side of Stiles' cock before bringing his lips up to the tip and sucking lightly, curling a second finger in beside the one he already had inside of Stiles' tight heat. He scissored his fingers, stretching him out as he took more of Stiles' already hard cock in his mouth. The younger man was moaning above him, moving a hand down to rest on Peter's head - not pushing or pulling, just grounding.</p><p>It didn't take long for Stiles to get impatient with Peter's attentions after he slid a third finger inside of him, pulling Peter up and off his cock into a kiss before saying, "I'm ready, Peter. Please, fuck me!"</p><p>Peter grinned and reached over to open up the condom and get himself ready, but Stiles' hand found his wrist and stopped him, a blush back on his face. "We, um, don't have to use a condom if you don't want to. I was always safe with Brandon, my last test was clean, and I kind of really want to feel you come in me."</p><p>Peter simply kissed Stiles again and put the condom back down, instead reaching for the lube to slick himself up. "As long as you're sure, I'm comfortable with that. My test results were clear and I haven't been with anyone since my last test." Peter notched the head of his cock at Stiles' hole. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Stiles nodded in response and gripped Peter's biceps from where he hovered on top of him, using the leverage to tilt his hips and bear down as Peter started to enter him. Their mouths met once again once Peter was fully seated inside of him, leaning down to practically cover Stiles' body with his own. "Ok?" He asked, pulling back to check in with Stiles.</p><p>The expression on Stiles' face could only be described as adoration and contentment. He was so happy to be here with Peter, to be held in his arms, and to make love with him. "Never better, Peter. Can you move?"</p><p>Peter gave an experimental thrust that had them both groan like the air had been punched right out of them. He started a steady pace, rocking into Stiles' deeply, if not very fast. It was tender, it was passionate, and it truly was everything that the both of them had dreamed of.</p><p>Brandon didn't cross Stiles' mind once during their time together. He felt like Peter was all-consuming, and it was practically addictive. "Please, Peter, just a little more. I just need more," he moaned out, urging the man above him to thrust just that bit harder and deeper that he needed. What he got in response was ecstasy.</p><p>Peter was just as overwhelmed as Stiles. He couldn't remember the last time he had truly felt this close with someone. Intimacy was never something he trusted, but with Stiles, he found it came easily. And speaking of coming easily - "Stiles, I'm not going to last long." Peter put some separation between them so he could reach a hand down and stroke Stiles in time with his thrusts.</p><p>"You keep that up, neither will I," Stiles responded breathily. He was rocking his hips in time to Peter, trying to grind up into the other man's grip as well as back down into his thrusts. Each breath that left him was punctuated with a moan as he got closer, and closer, and - "Peter!"</p><p>Peter leaned down to capture Stiles' lips in a kiss once more as he stroked the younger man through his orgasm, starting his own release not long after as Stiles clenched around him rhythmically. Peter moved to bury his face in the crook of Stiles' neck, taking long steady inhales of the scent of his lover as he rode out his orgasm. He eventually started to move up and away, only to have Stiles grab him and cling. "Where are you going?" he slurred out, eyes lidded.</p><p>"Just to get something to clean us up, and then I promise I'll be back."</p><p>Stiles relaxed. "Ok, just don't go far and don't be gone for long," he placed a kiss on Peter's cheek, only wincing a bit as the older man pulled out.</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it, darling. We've waited long enough for each other."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven: Deepthroating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 7: Dirty Talk | Leather Kink | <strong>Deep-Throating</strong><br/>Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Deepthroating, Oral Sex, Blowjobs, Throat Training</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know it's not a <i>requirement</i> or anything, Peter. It's just something I really, really want to do. You already know I love sucking your cock," Stiles pleaded with his older boyfriend, widening his eyes and making an exaggerated pout with his lips.</p>
<p>Peter heaved a long-suffering sigh, having had this discussion several times over now. "Stiles, you don't have to do this to prove anything, to me or to yourself. You know I enjoy the things we do now plenty. Besides," he said, tone shifting and a smirk growing on his face, "I'm bigger than average. It's not your fault you can't take it all the way down, sweet boy."</p>
<p>The smarm in Peter's voice made Stiles' hackles raise, and he got even more defense. "But Peter, I really want to! It's not about proving anything. It's about making you feel good. And yeah, okay, maybe I'd be proud of being able to take a hundred percent of that monster of yours."</p>
<p>"As I recall, you seem to like having that monster in you quite a lot."</p>
<p>"Exactly my point! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease, Peter, can we at least try?"</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes, but smiled at the younger man. "Alright, of course we can try. You know I wouldn't ever decline having your sweet mouth on me. But if it gets uncomfortable, if you hate it, if I somehow hate it, we stop, yes?"</p>
<p>"Of course! Thank you, Peter!" Stiles jumped up and captured Peter's lips in a deep kiss,</p>
<p>Peter's smile only grew in response to Stiles' enthusiasm. "Alright, go get naked for me. I want you on the bed, on your back, head off the side. Does that work for you?"</p>
<p>"I'll be there with, well not bells on, but you get the idea." Stiles gave Peter one last kiss, this time just a light peck, as he practically bounced off in the direction of their shared bedroom. Peter turned the other way, letting his arousal settle as he headed to the kitchen and filled two bottles of water. Once he had those and he'd given Stiles a few minutes to follow his directions, Peter made his way back through their living room to the bedroom he and Stiles had been sharing for several months.</p>
<p>Stiles was laid out exactly as he'd asked, head hanging just off the side of the bed, the rest of his body in a straight line as his arms lay at his sides. Sure, Peter hadn't expressly told him not to touch himself, but he found himself warm at the idea that Stiles would think ahead to something he knew Peter would want. Sometimes it was easy to forget how comfortable they were with each other - the intimacy they shared wasn't something Peter had experienced for a long time. Sure, he had rebuilt his family ties, had friends again, but six years in a coma after his family had burned to death combined with his subsequent madness hadn't done much for his ability to love and trust.</p>
<p>Yet someway, somehow, Stiles was still here, in his bed. For that more than anything, Peter was grateful. He set the water down on the bedside table, knowing that Stiles at the least would need it after their activities, and also knowing that he wouldn't want to leave Stiles' side. It wasn't that Peter didn't like it rough, that he wouldn't enjoy it, but he didn't have the same enthusiasm for it that Stiles did. He was much more fond of taking his time, taking Stiles apart slowly, and then of course, taking care of him afterwards.</p>
<p>Stiles liked things a bit rougher, always pushing a bit past the edge. Peter was happy to indulge him, as long as they were safe, and as long as Stiles was doing things because he actually wanted to and not because he felt obligated in some way. His latest obsession had been with deepthroating Peter, who had only had one or two partners in his entire life who had done so. He understood the technique, understood how to keep Stiles safe, but still had worry in the back of his mind that Stiles felt somehow pressured to try. Still, Stiles was determined and Peter didn't want to stand in the way of that. Plus, he was still a man with a beautiful partner who wanted to suck his dick, so, there was that.</p>
<p>Peter took his own shirt off, but hesitated before removing his pants and sat next to Stiles on the bed for just a moment, placing a hand on his jaw. "You're completely sure that you want to do this?"</p>
<p>Stiles nuzzled into his hand, "Yes, Peter. I'm sure."</p>
<p>Peter stood, undoing his pants and pulling them and his underwear off in one, smooth move. He moved back over toward Stiles, whose pink, wet mouth was already hanging open. He took Stiles' hands in his own and placed them at a comfortable angle on his thighs. "If you need a break, or you want me to stop, you push me off, ok? Pinch me, hit me, shove me, you do whatever you need to do and I'll back off immediately, okay?"</p>
<p>Stiles nodded in response, tilting his head up as if to catch the tip of Peter's cock. Peter adjust himself to allow it, nudging the head of his dick against Stiles' bottom lip before gently pressing in the boy's mouth. Stiles sealed his lips around Peter's cock instantaneously, the tight suction causing Peter to close his eyes, tip his head back, and groan. He stayed just there for a bit, allowing Stiles to explore, before the other man started to get impatient and mouth his way down the rest of Peter's cock.</p>
<p>Peter helped him out, thrusting forward lightly until just over half of his cock was encased in wet, tight heat. Stiles took it with relative ease, having done this for Peter before, but still struggling a bit with the man's girth. Peter kept moving until the tip of his cock hit the back of Stiles' mouth at the entrance to his throat, causing Stiles to gag just the tiniest bit, since Peter hadn't been rough in his movements.</p>
<p>The sensation had Peter backing off quickly, pulling back so only what Stiles previously had taken was still in his mouth. Once it seemed like Stiles had calmed down a bit and regained his composure, Peter started pushing back in. This time, there was still a slight convulsion when Peter hit that spot, but Stiles didn't gag and sucked hard around Peter's cock, trying to show the older man that he didn't want him to slow down. Peter pushed only a bit further, before pulling back and starting a light thrusting motion when Stiles had almost all but two inches of his cock inside.</p>
<p>"Is this what you wanted, sweetheart? You're taking it so well. You feel so fucking good around me, taking me in. You're almost there, too, you know? Just a little more - " Peter tried pushing a bit further, and it caused Stiles to spasm. The younger man's hands tensed on Peter's thighs, and he pulled all the way out immediately. Stiles gasped dramatically, a line of spit still connecting the tip of Peter's wet cock to his reddening lips.</p>
<p>"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"</p>
<p>"No, no, it's fine. Just need a minute," Stiles breathed out. Peter took himself in hand, stroking lightly only to keep his erection while Stiles caught his breath. He was just about to ask his partner if he was good to continue when he felt a wet tongue sneak up and lick a trail across his balls. The sensation made Peter moan, moving to rest his full sack on Stiles' lips.</p>
<p>"That's it baby," Peter encouraged Stiles as he pulled one of Peter's testicles into his mouth, sucking lightly before switching to the other. Peter took a moment to enjoy the feeling, pulling back when he started to feel himself getting closer. "Are you ready to keep going?"</p>
<p>Stiles simply opened his mouth back up and let his tongue drop out in response. "I'll take that as a yes, cheeky boy. Remember - hands on my thighs, and push me off if you need to," Peter responded, guiding his cock back into Stiles' mouth as soon as the other man's hands were back in place. </p>
<p>"God, Stiles, that's so good," Peter moaned as he thrust into Stiles' throat with relative ease, thick saliva coating the way. He pushed, and pushed, and, "You did it, darling. You've got my whole cock down that tight throat of yours."</p>
<p>Peter thrust gently, trying to make sure Stiles got air while keeping his cock encased in the tight heat that had him getting close to the edge. He moved one of his own hands down to rest on top of Stiles' throat, not adding any pressure, simply feeling himself move through the warm skin.</p>
<p>His moans slurred together as he felt himself ready to come, "Stiles, you need to do something now if you don't want me to come down your throat." When there was no response from the boy's hands, Peter thrust in once, twice, three more times before bottoming out in Stiles' throat and orgasming with a deep groan.</p>
<p>Stiles started to choke on Peter's come as it filled him, the older man recognizing this and pulling back to shoot the rest of his load into Stiles' still open mouth, coating his tongue in an even layer. He moved off of Stiles, helping him sit up against their headboard and reaching over for one of the bottles of water he'd brought into the room with him.</p>
<p>"So," he started, once Stiles had taken a few sips of water and looked to be relaxing back into the bed, "Was that everything you wanted it to be?"</p>
<p>Stiles' answering grin was telling. "Absolutely. When can we do it again?"</p>
<p>And as hesitant as Peter had been at first, the absolutely wrecked sound of Stiles' voice shot one last bout of arousal through him. He knew he couldn't get hard again, couldn't come again, but knowing that he'd been the one to have that effect on Stiles was a heady feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight: Daddy Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 8: <strong>Daddy Kink</strong> | Uniforms | Roleplay<br/>Pairing: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Daddy Kink, Older Man/Younger Man, Caretaking, Bathing, Rimming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stiles, are you in here?” Chris called out as he let himself into the younger man’s apartment. He hadn't insisted on having a key; his partner had given it to him almost as soon as he'd moved in anyway. It made Chris proud to know that Stiles trusted him like that, trusted him to love him and to keep him safe. The memory didn't, however, do anything to deter the worry he was currently experiencing at not knowing where Stiles was.</p>
<p>Stiles was supposed to meet Chris for dinner as a celebration for finishing his finals, but he hadn't shown, and he wasn't answering his phone. The first was cause for concern, and the second even more so. Stiles was always good about communicating with Chris, and given his tendencies to get into danger both supernatural and natural, Chris was practically panicking, as much as a trained hunter would panic, anyway.</p>
<p>Chris had given it about forty-five minutes with no response before he left the restaurant, heading straight to Stiles' place. He even called Scott on the way, asking if he'd heard anything from his friend, but the last time Scott had spoken to Stiles was even before Chris had, so it wasn't any help. Chris tried to stop his mind from racing, tried to keep his breathing steady, but thoughts about what could've happened to his lover were dominating his mind. Maybe Stiles had just forgotten. Maybe he'd had to stay late at school for something. Maybe his phone was just dead.</p>
<p>But maybe - maybe something was <i>wrong</i>. And it was that last thought that had Chris pushing his foot harder on the gas, not being reckless, but certainly pushing. He got to Stiles' place in about fifteen minutes, parking next to Roscoe and taking the steps two at a time to get to Stiles' front door. There was no response when he knocked, which is when he decided it was definitely appropriate to let himself in.</p>
<p>"Stiles, baby?" Chris closed the door behind himself, not hearing any response and progressing toward Stiles' bedroom when he saw no sign of the younger man. The door was open and the light was on, only making Chris feel increasingly anxious about the situation. There wasn't any sign of forced entry at the front door, but that didn't mean that they were in the clear, that they were safe.</p>
<p>Chris turned the corner into Stiles' bedroom to see the boy sprawled out on his bed, face down and fast asleep. His phone lay to the side of him like it had been haphazardly tossed on the bed, near to his head. Chris was relieved, though, to see that his breathing was steady. As the adrenaline started to wear off, a hint of annoyance popped into Chris' mind. That was, at least, until Stiles snuffled a bit and rubbed his face against the bed, moving like he was instinctively trying to curl into himself. Chris couldn't help a fond smile springing to his face at the action.</p>
<p>Calming down, he took action and dropped a blanket over the sleeping boy. He also took the cell phone from next to him and plugged it in to the charger that Stiles had plugged into the wall, noting that it was completely dead and certainly had been since before he had tried to contact Stiles. His next move was to head out to the kitchen, filling a glass of water and returning it to Stiles' bedroom, leaving it for the boy when he would wake. Chris then returned to the kitchen, opening Stiles' fridge to see what food his boy had.</p>
<p>The fridge was practically barren. Seeing Stiles in the state he was in, as well as the disarray in the apartment, Chris started to build an idea of what had happened. As disappointed as he was that Stiles hadn't been taking care of himself, Chris couldn't help but feel like he had let the younger man down somehow. He was supposed to be his partner, to love him, to take care of him, and things had gotten bad. There was nothing he could do to fix what had already passed, but he could make things better now. He felt responsible for making things better now.</p>
<p>There wasn't much, but there was enough chicken and vegetables, as well as rice in the pantry, that Chris figured he could make a nice stir fry that would both fill up the boy while being a healthy alternative to the junk he was sure Stiles had been consuming while working himself too hard during his finals. Chris hadn't spoken to Stiles in more than a text since Monday of the same week, and he shuddered to think about how little water, rest, and good food Stiles must've had since then. He was determined to set things right.</p>
<p>The preparation for the meal didn't take long - it was simple, routine work. The sizzle of the pan on the stove was a bit louder than he would've liked, but he didn't hear Stiles stir until the smell of the sauce was getting strong, apparently being enough to reach back and wake the boy. Chris allowed him to wake up on his own and kept cooking, until the boy appeared behind him with the blanket Chris had placed on him wrapped around his shoulders and the glass of water in his hand.</p>
<p>Stiles blinked at him. "Chris? When did you get here?"</p>
<p>"About an hour or so, baby. I'm glad to see that you're okay, I was worried. Did everything go alright finishing up your finals?" Chris kept his tone light, realizing that Stiles didn't know how worried he had been, or even that he had missed their dinner.</p>
<p>"It did, but I crashed pretty hard. I, uh, may not have slept too well over the last three days. Or at all," Stiles blushed a bit, shifting his weight from foot to foot, as if he knew Chris wouldn't be happy with that.</p>
<p>The older man just hummed in response, his suspicions confirmed. "I thought that might've been the case. Here, take a seat." He left the stove for a moment, pulling out a chair for Stiles to drop into in the kitchen, fixing the blanket around his shoulders before going to get his own water and plating the food. Once he'd placed their food on the table and taken his own seat, he looked over at Stiles who was staring at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"I was supposed to meet you for dinner at 6." It wasn't a question, it was just a statement of realization.</p>
<p>Chris nodded. "Yes, but clearly this is what you needed more. I'm glad that things went well with your exams, but I'm sad to see you in such a state. I wish I had been here to support you more; I'm sorry, baby."</p>
<p>Stiles' eyes were soft as he dug into his food. "I'm sorry too. I should've at least thought to text or call you - but I practically collapsed, and then my phone must've died."</p>
<p>"It did, I have it plugged in in your room."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Chris. And thanks for coming out here to make sure I was okay. You take such good care of me," Stiles blushed, and ducked his head a bit as he nudged Chris' foot with his own under the table.</p>
<p>Even just hearing those words helped something in Chris settle. "We take care of each other, you know that. I know that this is always a tricky time for you. But I'm proud of you for getting through it; and just think, you'll only have to do this one more time before you graduate. I have to be honest, I've been a bit on edge. You willing to let me be in charge, spoil you a bit tonight?"</p>
<p>"More than willing, you know that. I honestly don't know what I ever did to deserve you."</p>
<p>"And you know I feel the same. Now, eat up. We can leave the dishes for a while and go take a nice bath. Would you like that, baby?"</p>
<p>Stiles' eyes went a bit wider. "Yes, daddy, that sounds good. Maybe we could play a little after that?"</p>
<p>"We'll see, darling, but first you need to clear your plate." Chris stood, having finished eating, and placed his dishes in the sink. He paused to place a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "I'll go run your bath. You stay there and finish your food."</p>
<p>He leaned down to press a kiss against the crown of Stiles' head, who leaned into the touch, and headed to the bathroom. He got the warm water running and plugged the tub, moving quickly over to Stiles' room where he had spare clothes. He changed into a soft t-shirt and sweatpants before going back to the other room, turning off the tap when the water reached the appropriate height. He stood, hearing Stiles stand up and place his dishes in the sink before he heard footsteps coming toward him.</p>
<p>Stiles stepped into the bathroom, eyes cast toward the floor. He was clearly already starting to slip into the right headspace for this, which Chris was glad to see. Sure, this was a good way for both of them to unwind. But if Stiles was wound too tightly, forcing it would do no good at all. Chris stepped into Stiles' space, pulling the younger man into a tight hug, then reaching for the hem of his t-shirt. "You ready for bathtime, baby?"</p>
<p>"Yes, daddy," came the response, the confirmation giving Chris his cue to lift Stiles' shirt over his head. He knelt down and removed Stiles' pants quickly, helping him step out of each leg. Chris gave a hand to Stiles as he lowered himself into the tub, before folding up his discarded clothes and leaving them on the closed toilet lid. Chris moved to kneel next to the tub, soaking a washcloth in the warm water before soaping it up and starting to gently scrub it over Stiles' skin.</p>
<p>The younger man did nothing but lean back and close his eyes, letting out a little sigh as Chris washed him, turning as the older man urged him when needed. Chris periodically rinsed Stiles' body as needed, staying silent as he took care of his boy. Once he was clean to his satisfaction, he hung up the washcloth and returned to the tub. Chris gently pushed on Stiles' shoulders, indicating that he wanted the younger man to sink down so he could dunk his head to wash his hair. Once his hair was wet, he helped Stiles sit up a bit before lathering shampoo in his hands and starting to work it through Stiles' hair, gently massaging his scalp as he cleaned his boy's hair. He ducked his head down once more to rinse the suds from his hair, before pulling the plug in the tub and standing, offering Stiles a hand to stand as well.</p>
<p>Once Stiles was out of the tub, standing on the bathmat and shivering slightly as his wet hair dripped down, Chris grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around his boy, gently patting him dry before getting a second towel and using that to ruffle the boy's hair dry, smiling at the way it stuck up in the air in all directions. As he turned to hang the second towel, he heard a shy voice pop up from behind him, "Will you take me to bed now, daddy?"</p>
<p>Chris let his smile grow as he turned back to his younger lover. "Of course I will, baby," he responded, picking Stiles up in his arms in a bridal carry, which shocked a laugh out of the boy, having been Chris' intention by pulling the move.</p>
<p>"You know I can walk, right?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do. But you told me to spoil you, to take care of you, and that means you don't get to complain when I do nice things for you."</p>
<p>Stiles ducked his chin as Chris laid him out on his bed. "Yes, I'm sorry daddy."</p>
<p>Chris placed another kiss in his still-damp hair, "Apology accepted, sweetheart. Now, you said you wanted to play. Can you tell daddy exactly what it is that you want?"</p>
<p>"Kisses?"</p>
<p>"Kisses? Just like this?" Chris took a seat next to Stiles' prone form, leaning over to pull him into a series of deep kisses.</p>
<p>"Yes, just like that daddy," Stiles responded when he pulled back, panting lightly, "but maybe - maybe also a bit more?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I see. My boy wants kisses all over, is that right?" Chris leaned down further, mouthing softly at Stiles' neck, not marking, just leaving light kisses. At Stiles' answering moan, he grinned and continued down, leaving kisses on Stiles' chest and stopping to peck each nipple. Chris kept it up, dropping a series of kisses just at Stiles' navel before pressing a harder kiss into the crease of his hip.</p>
<p>"Can you turn over for daddy, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>Stiles let out another loud moan at the realization of what Chris was suggesting and did as asked, flipping over and raising himself up just a bit on his knees. Chris shifted so he was positioned behind his boy before pulling his ass apart, a cheek in each broad palm, and licking a flat stripe right across Stiles' hole. He didn't stop there, though, eating his lover out with vigor. He pinned Stiles hips with his hands to keep the boy still while he laved his tongue around and in the pink opening in front of him.</p>
<p>This went on for some time, and as he noticed Stiles' balls starting to draw up, he moved a hand underneath Stiles to give his hard cock some friction. It only took a few strokes before Stiles was shooting into his hand, letting out a cry of, "Daddy!" as he did so. </p>
<p>Chris used his clean hand to help Stiles turn back over, planting a quick kiss on the boy's lips. "I'll be back in a minute, baby, I just have to clean up." He stood and moved to the bathroom, cleaning Stiles' load off of his hand before shutting off the lights. He went back out to the kitchen and refilled Stiles' glass of water, checking that the front door was locked before shutting off the lights out there as well and returning to the bedroom. Chris placed the water down on the bedside table near Stiles' head, moving back over to the drawers to pull out an equally soft t-shirt and pair of sleep pants to dress Stiles in.</p>
<p>He moved back over to the bed, urging Stiles to sit up so he could pull the shirt on, then pushing him lightly to lay back down as he pulled the pants up Stiles' long legs. Once he was redressed, Chris pushed him over a bit before lifting the covers and getting into the bed himself, Stiles curling into the heat of his larger body instantaneously.</p>
<p>Without prompting, Stiles turned and lifted his chin to look Chris in the eyes: "Thank you for that, Chris. It was exactly what I needed. I love you so much."</p>
<p>"Love you too, baby," Chris responded, dropping a light kiss on Stiles' forehead before reaching over to turn out the remaining lamp. It had been a rollercoaster of a day, and he was content to lay there, Stiles wrapped in his arms, until they both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine: Inflation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 9: Dubious Consent | Prostate Milking | <strong>Inflation</strong><br/>Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Come Inflation, Rut, Werewolf Mating Cycles, Knotting, Mentions of mpreg, no actual mpreg, Mates</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was on his hands and knees, panting as Peter's cock filled him relentlessly. When the older wolf had first mentioned, as hesitant as Stiles had ever seen him, that he would go into rut once a year in the winter, Stiles had been intrigued. He'd asked Peter a million and one questions before realizing that he'd been trying to ask if Stiles would spend his rut with him, as his partner.</p>
<p>He'd agreed almost immediately. Stiles never wanted Peter to feel like there were parts of himself that he had to hide, being a werewolf. And besides, having a period of a week where Peter would be absolutely clingy and insatiable? Stiles was okay with the tables being turned for a bit of time. At least Peter had a biological imperative as an excuse - Stiles was just young and horny.</p>
<p>There had been research, and discussions, and more research, and more discussions. Peter had wanted to make entirely sure that Stiles knew what he was agreeing to, that he understood that Peter's wolf would be at the fore. He wouldn't harm Stiles - neither Peter nor his wolf would ever dream of it - but Peter would be driven to just keep breeding him, no matter what. And that, well, that had been a lot to think about. Stiles knew that Peter had a knot, and he knew what a knot was for, but combining those ideas was...overwhelming, in a sense. </p>
<p>He had, hesitantly, asked to make sure there was no chance he could get pregnant. To his credit, Peter hadn't laughed, but had taken it for the serious question that it was - informing Stiles that as much as he may talk about it during his rut, no, there was no chance of Stiles getting pregnant. Still, as Peter thrust inside of him with no sign of slowing down or stopping through countless rounds, Stiles felt like if anyone could've done it, it would've been them.</p>
<p>"God, Peter, I'm so full. So full of you," he managed to pant out, bracing himself as much as he could. Peter's thrusts were strong enough to move his body up the bed, practically rocking the whole thing. Stiles was glad that they were at Peter's, far enough from anyone else to hear what was happening inside.</p>
<p>Peter answered with a snarl, clamping his teeth on the nape of Stiles neck. "Yes, <i>mine</i>!"</p>
<p>"Yours, Peter, yes!" Stiles tilted his head to the side, trying to display his submission to the wolf, and got a rumble of approval from above. He felt the base of Peter's cock expanding again and bore down, knowing what was (literally) about to come. </p>
<p>"Gonna fill you up, gonna breed you and get you full of our pups," Peter grumbled against Stiles' neck, his hips not slowing for a moment as he worked his still growing cock and knot into Stiles. Eventually, he could no longer pull out completely, and settled for a filthy grind deep inside his younger lover that had the paler man moaning out, spent cock unable to produce another load but twitching at the heavy sensations against his prostate nonetheless.</p>
<p>"Yes, please, breed me Peter!" Stiles encouraged the filth spewing out of Peter's mouth as the knot locked in and he was pumped full of yet another wave of Peter's release. He felt full - both in his ass from Peter's not-so-small cock and knot, and in his stomach as well. It felt like there was a gallon of the thick liquid swishing inside him as he re-balanced himself under Peter, the pair shifting to their sides for Peter to ride out the rest of his orgasm while giving Stiles as much of a break as he was going to get.</p>
<p>Stiles practically jumped when he felt one of Peter's broad, possessive hands span out over his belly, before he locked down and groaned when he saw that his normally flat stomach did in fact have a small, round bump.</p>
<p>"Such a good little mate for me; taking my cock so well and getting round with it." Peter's teeth were back at Stiles' neck and shoulders, the man leaned back against him like a ragdoll. Still, Stiles smiled. If he still had several days left of this to look forward to, well, it was going to be an experience he'd never forget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten: Biting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 10: <strong>Biting</strong> | Nipple Play | Sex Toys<br/>Pairing: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Biting, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Coming Untouched, Coming in Pants, Blowjobs, Facials</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The conversation with Deaton had been long and uncomfortable, but at least Scott had gotten the information he'd needed, and he was certain it was better talking to Deaton about it than it would've been to talk to Derek about it. Talking about his sexual urges with his boss being the better choice in a situation didn't really seem possible, but there he was. And if it was going to ensure that he could be with Stiles safely, well, then it was worth it.</p>
<p>There was a part of Scott that regretted not bringing his boyfriend with him to share in the embarrassment with him, but Stiles had blushed and refused profusely when asked. "I'd rather you end up turning me into a werewolf or turning me into werewolf chow than talk to Deaton about our burgeoning sex life, Scott." Scott had rolled his eyes, but agreed that he'd talk to the older man on his own, at least to get their greatest concerns out of the way.</p>
<p>And he had - Stiles wouldn't turn if Scott bit him or got too excited, he'd have to keep his strength and shift in check, but his wolf wouldn't want to hurt Stiles as long as Scott didn't, and <i>no</i>, Scott, Stiles cannot get pregnant from having sex with you. That last question had been the only one to really earn Deaton's annoyance, and Stiles probably would've killed him for asking, but Scott wanted to cover all his bases.</p>
<p>The fact that he would be able to bit and mark up Stiles without risk, though, was more than just a reassurance. Scott and his wolf both had been dying to mark Stiles' pale skin, to claim him in a physical way. Stiles was loyal, and he was his, but it somehow just didn't feel like enough. He needed that concrete, visual, tangible claim on Stiles. But more than anything, he needed Stiles safe, so they had decided to wait until he'd been able to get some of his most pressing questions answered.</p>
<p>There was a grin on Scott's face that just wouldn't fade as he hopped on his bike and headed back towards his house. His mom was working late shift, so he had told Stiles to meet him there regardless of what happened with Deaton. Now knowing what he did, he was glad he'd taken that course of action. He was more than ready to get his mouth - and his hands - all over Stiles. He parked quickly, smiling at the jeep being parked on the street by his house. Thinking about Stiles, and Stiles being around him, just made him so incredibly, indescribably happy. The progression from their long, close friendship into this tenuous relationship had felt so natural to them both, and Scott was just excited to see where it would continue to lead.</p>
<p>"Honey, I'm home!" he called jokingly as he walked through the front door.</p>
<p>"In here," he heard Stiles respond from up in his bedroom. The thought made his heartbeat pick up - Stiles not only waiting for him in his home, but in his bed? Scott's heart was so full for his best friend - he couldn't believe how lucky he was most days.</p>
<p>Scott ascended the stairs two at a time, eager to get to Stiles and tell him the good news. His smile only grew as he walked in his bedroom door to see Stiles sprawled out, laying prone on his bed as he played with his phone. Stiles put his phone to the side as soon as he heard Scott approach, looking up at the other boy with a soft smile. Scott leaned down to give Stiles a kiss, dumping his bag by his desk and kicking off his shoes before gesturing for Stiles to move over and plopping down on the bed next to him. He leaned over and kiss Stiles once again, then pulling back with a grin.</p>
<p>"So, aside from the fact that I won't be looking Deaton in the eye for a while, everything went well. We're in the clear, man," Scott couldn't help but immediately blurt out the news, enjoying seeing the excitement grow in Stiles' eyes. "You okay with letting me mark you up?"</p>
<p>Stiles' answering smile was almost as big as Scott's, "Hit me with it, Scotty. Everything you've wanted to do that you've been holding back, I want it too."</p>
<p>Scott immediately pulled the paler boy into another kiss, pushing at the sleeves of his plaid shirt to show that he wanted the outer layer off, then immediately tugging at the hem of Stiles' t-shirt once it was clear. He broke the kiss just long enough for them to pull each other's shirts off, pushing Stiles flat on his back once the obstructing material was gone and immediately mouthing a line down the long stretch of Stiles' exposed throat. He smiled against the wet patch of skin he was mouthing at and marking when he felt the rumble of Stiles' moan through his lips as well as hearing it so close.</p>
<p>Scott didn't pull back until there were three dark purple marks in a neat line up the side of Stiles' throat, moving down to bite at Stiles' collarbone. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Stiles breathed out, "If I make a joke about getting you a bone to chew on, will you kill me?" Scott did not, in fact, kill him, but he did give one of Stiles' nipples a sharp nip with his teeth. </p>
<p>Stiles wasn't exactly passive as Scott mapped his upper body with lips and teeth, moving his hands all over Scott like he was trying to memorize every part of his lover's body. When Scott was biting a particularly dark mark into the skin near his navel, Stiles wound his hands in Scott's hair and held his head there, hips thrusting up and searching for friction that he didn't get. Stiles whined helplessly, the high-pitched sound appealing even more to Scott's wolf as he bit down once again into the meat of Stiles' hip. Friction be damned, Stiles' hips thrust up into the air only a few more times before he moaned out and Scott's nose was filled with the thick scent of Stiles' release.</p>
<p>Scott's nostrils flared as he tried to take in as much of the smell as he could, his own cock growing harder in his pants.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Stiles, you're so amazing."</p>
<p>Stiles let out a breathless laugh, "Glad that me being your chew toy really seems to do it for us both. Now let me take care of you - you're not the only one who's been waiting for this, big guy."</p>
<p>Scott allowed Stiles to manipulate his body, moving so he was sitting up against the headboard, Stiles between his spread thighs. Stiles reached for the button and zip on Scott's pants, pausing for a moment, "This okay, Scotty?"</p>
<p>"More than okay," Scott replied, the consent all Stiles needed to undo Scott's pants and start dragging them, along with his underwear, down his thighs. Stiles only bothered getting them down around his knees before Scott felt a wet mouth close around the tip of his cock, hips instinctively jerking slightly upwards, but thankfully not enough to force anything more into Stiles' mouth than he was ready to take.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Stiles, you feel so good," Scott moaned out, wrapping a hand in Stiles' hair to guide him just a little bit into a steady rhythm. Stiles had one hand down massaging Scott's sack while the other wrapped around the base of his cock, jerking off what he wasn't ready yet to take into his mouth. It didn't take long, the steady strokes pushing Scott closer and closer to the edge before he pulled Stiles' head off his cock and used that hand to wrap around Stiles, joining him in jerking him off.</p>
<p>"Can I please come on you?" Scott blurted out, not sure how Stiles would respond, but elated when the other boy nodded in response and allowed himself to be flipped under Scott, breaking his connection with Scott's cock in time for him to speed up his own hand and start coming in long streaks all over Stiles' face and chest. The visual alone prolonged Scott's orgasm, staring in what was almost awe as he painted Stiles in his come. It was instinct to bring up a hand and start rubbing it into Stiles' chest, which is when the other boy made a face.</p>
<p>"Look, Scott, that was hot and all, but I'm pretty sure I'm as marked up as it gets, buddy. I'm gonna have to clean up in a bit here; don't make it harder for me."</p>
<p>"Sorry," Scott replied, sheepishly pulling his hand back and blushing, "I just like having you completely covered in me. You can have the bathroom first."</p>
<p>Stiles leaned up with a smile and kissed Scott once more, "Well, then you're entirely forgiven. Besides, that was sexy as hell. I'm so glad we got the all-clear to keep this up." With that, Stiles got out of bed and headed out into the bathroom in the hall, gasping when he turned the light on and looked in the mirror. He was covered in red and purple marks, and he was sure they'd only get darker as time passed. Sure, he found it just as hot as Scott did, but he was going to have either a lot of covering up or a lot of explaining to do. </p>
<p>As he cleaned himself up, Scott eventually joining him, he realized it would definitely be the second. No matter how awkward it might be to explain to his dad, or their friends, he was glad to see Scott's mark on him and the effect it had on his boyfriend, who looked like he was on cloud nine when he saw the state of Stiles' body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven: Collaring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 11: Corsetry | <strong>Collaring</strong> | Begging<br/>Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Collaring, Dom/Sub, Established Relationship, Orgasm Denial</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was doing his absolute best to not let his excitement get the better of him. His posture was perfect: hands still where they were resting on his thighs with his palms facing up, knees spread an appropriate distance apart to balance him for as long as needed, and head bent down and tilted slightly to the side to show his deference. He'd only been holding the position for about ten minutes, kneeling on a cushion Peter had placed in the center of their living room, coffee table pushed to the side to frame it as the most important point in the room. And it was, Stiles supposed, as he knelt and waited. He knew Peter wasn't trying to drive him crazy, was truly just trying to make sure this would be the special moment that they both wanted it to be, but Stiles was impatient through and through. He could wait for the important things, like this, but it made his mind buzz unpleasantly, which was the opposite of the state he wanted to be in.</p>
<p>The line of his shoulders relaxed almost imperceptibly when Peter walked back into the room. He didn't turn his head, but the sound of his footsteps alone made Stiles feel better. Knowing that Peter - knowing that his Sir - was there, was enough to make him feel safe, as they were about to cement even further. Stiles flicked his eyes up for a second, looking at the sleek, black box resting on the coffee table in his line of vision. His eyes went straight back down as Peter stopped in front of him; looking at polished, black dress shoes and the bottom of matching black dress pants.</p>
<p>Stiles could imagine the sleek, fitted dress shirt that Peter was wearing, accentuating the hard muscles of his arms, chest, and stomach, neatly tucked into the pants he could see and held up with a belt that Stiles had experienced in ways that still made him shiver to think about. </p>
<p>He also thought about his own attire - how he wouldn't be in the shirt much longer, but he'd worn it because Peter had bought it for him and asked. He thought about how he'd have to iron out the wrinkles in his own dress pants from kneeling for as long as he had and would continue to do. But mostly he thought about the picture they made - Stiles, at Peter's feet, just as impeccably dressed as the other man, but fully subservient.</p>
<p>Strong fingers were tucked under Stiles' chin, pulling his head up until his gaze met Peter's. The older man was smiling, looking just as breathtaking as Stiles had been imagining. "Are you ready to begin, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," was Stiles' confident answer. Peter's grip on his chin only tightened for a moment before he was released, Stiles maintaining his new posture. He knew that if Sir wanted him in a different position, he would've directed him to do so.</p>
<p>"Wonderful," Peter responded. He turned and picked the box up off of the coffee table, lifting the lid so that the black, leather collar with a gleaming O-ring on the front and a strong buckle on the back was visible to them both.</p>
<p>"I'm very proud of you for being here, pet. When we began your training long ago, I had hoped that this day would come. And time and time again, you have proven that you're worth it, that you're ready for it, and I could not be more excited to truly be able to call you <i>mine</i>."</p>
<p>Color filled Stiles' cheeks as the praise warmed him. "Thank you, Sir. I can't imagine anywhere else in the world I'd rather be, or anyone else I'd rather be with. I belong to you in body, spirit, and heart."</p>
<p>"Will you accept my collar as a recognition of the training that you've successfully completed, and as a symbol of my protection and ownership over you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please, Sir. I am so grateful to you for all that you have taught me, and I am honored to accept your collar as a symbol of my loyalty and submission to you."</p>
<p>Practically beaming, Peter lifted the collar out of its box, leaving that on the coffee table and moving to stand behind Stiles kneeling form. Even without a command, Stiles closed his eyes as he felt the soft padding on the inside of the leather touch his throat. He breathed evenly, doing his level best to enjoy this moment as Peter deftly buckled the collar so that it was snug, but not overly tight, around the pale column of Stiles' neck.</p>
<p>"Isn't that lovely?" Peter asked, Stiles knowing well enough that it was rhetorical, but nodding nonetheless. Belonging to Peter was lovely - and amazing, and incredible, and so many other things that he didn't have the words for. Stiles reopened his eyes, hearing Peter move back in front of him and nod in approval at the sight of the collar from the front.</p>
<p>"What do you think, pet? Should I take you out to the club tonight, show you off?"</p>
<p>"I want to show the whole world that you own me, Sir. But tonight - if it's okay - I'd rather stay in and just show you," Stiles replied without hesitation. Every once in a while he liked it when Peter would take him clubbing and put on a show, but not tonight. It was special, for just the two of them, and all Stiles wanted was to be with his Sir in their own home; their place of comfort.</p>
<p>Peter's answering smile seemed to echo that thought. "Alright, then. Come with me," Peter commanded, but instead of waiting for Stiles to stand and follow, he hooked two fingers in the ring at the front of the collar and <i>pulled</i>, getting Stiles up off his knees with a harsh tug. He used the grip to pull Stiles toward him, wrapping his free hand around the back of Stiles' neck and kissing him for all he was worth. Stiles, for his part, just opened his mouth and let Peter be in complete control of the kiss.</p>
<p>Peter, always in complete control - now that was Stiles' true fantasy. And he had it, right here, and right now. Bliss wasn't a strong enough word for the contentment Stiles was feeling at the slight tug of leather on his throat, completely at Peter's mercy and knowing he was making the right decision to be there.</p>
<p>"Sir?" Stiles prompted as Peter led him into their bedroom, re-taking his kneeling pose by the side of the bed as was expected of him.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Peter responded, already starting to unbutton his own dress shirt, as Stiles' lay forgotten in the living room.</p>
<p>"Will you take me apart, now?"</p>
<p>Peter's answering grin was borderline feral. "You know, pet, I think I will. You may stand, and strip, but you don't touch that collar, and you don't touch yourself in any way that you don't have to in order to remove your remaining clothing. Am I understood?"</p>
<p>Stiles bowed his head, "Yes, Sir." Then he stood, first removing his dress shoes and socks, then his pants and underwear. The shoes went neatly as a pair next to his others, and the clothing went directly into the hamper to be dealt with later. Stiles could hear Peter moving around behind him, presumably undressing as well as preparing for whatever was to come next. Stiles didn't dare look - or touch, as had been his instruction - and he resumed his kneeling pose as soon as he'd complied with Peter's orders.</p>
<p>"Good, pet. Now, up on the bed, on your back," Peter continued his directive, placing a comforting and possessive hand on the back of Stiles' neck as he moved behind him to take care of his clothes in the same way that Stiles had.</p>
<p>Stiles got up, resting flat on his back on the bed with his head propped up by pillows. As much as he wanted to look, he didn't turn his head to see Peter, or any other part of the room. He simply laid there, feeling the comforting weight of the collar on his neck. Already, Stiles felt more centered and more at peace. It was a physical reminder of Peter's claim on him, and that feeling was heady.</p>
<p>"Hands under your thighs and hold yourself open for me," Peter ordered as he gathered lube from the nightstand. "Do you need the spreader bar or will you be good and hold that pose for me for as long as I ask, pet?"</p>
<p>"I can hold it, Sir, green," Stiles responded, even as his face colored with the thought of how exposed he was.</p>
<p>Peter returned to his field of view, crawling between Stiles' spread legs with a smile. "Wonderful, pet, that's what I like to hear." Then, without preamble, Peter slicked two fingers and slid them deep into Stiles' vulnerable hole, stretching them immediately and clinically. Peter was only trying to get him open for his cock, not give Stiles pleasure, and the difference had a world of impact on Stiles' headspace. He was relaxed, opening as easily as he could, because he was doing this to please his Sir.</p>
<p>Peter added a third finger for only a moment, making sure that Stiles was wet enough and that the stretch wouldn't hurt either of them, before moving his hands to grip Stiles' hips and sliding home. He sheathed himself fully inside Stiles, the younger man letting out a drawn out moan at the deep first thrust that turned right into a steady rhythm, Peter giving him no time to adjust as he knew it wasn't necessary.</p>
<p>Stiles just let himself hold on, focusing on keeping his legs open for Peter as he moaned at the rough pounding his body was receiving. His cock was fully hard, bouncing against his stomach with each thrust, but Stiles wasn't thinking about that at all. He was only thinking about the way his Sir looked above him, staring down at Stiles like he was something to be treasured, revered. </p>
<p>Still, his erection didn't go unnoticed, and Peter's hand squeezed the base of his cock tightly, but Stiles held in his yelp. "None of that now, pet. I don't think you need to come tonight, do you? I think that leaving this lovely little cock red and purple will be the perfect way to round out what has truly been a spectacular night, don't you?"</p>
<p>Stiles grit his teeth for only a moment before responding, "Yes, Sir, I don't need to come. It's all for you, Sir."</p>
<p>"That's very good, pet," Peter replied before speeding up his thrusts to what felt like an impossible tempo, roughly plowing Stiles' body as he pursued his own orgasm. Stiles moaned like a whore, Peter's hand still wrapped around the base of his cock like a pseudo-cock ring being the only thing besides his pure will keeping him from coming.</p>
<p>It wasn't much longer before Stiles felt Peter's thrusts go haywire and warm come started to fill his hole. Peter released his grip on Stiles cock to press his hands back into his hips, certainly leaving bruises behind with the strength he had, but only adding to the incredible cacophony of sensation that Stiles was experiencing. Peter used his body to ride out his orgasm, filling Stiles before pulling out with a contented sigh.</p>
<p>"Just give me a moment to collect myself and clean up, pet, then you can relax. You've done so well for me, I'm very proud," Peter followed up his words with a brief kiss to Stiles' forehead as he went to clean himself up and get a warm, wet cloth to take a pass at cleaning Stiles up as well. He also filled two glasses of water and brought them with him back to the bedroom, leaving them on the nightstand as he tended to Stiles' hole. He puffed his chest out a bit when looking at Stiles red, clearly well-used hole. Once he had done what he wanted to, he tapped Stiles on the thigh as a signal that he was okay to release his legs and relax onto the bed.</p>
<p>Peter didn't look to see if the command had been followed, only went to place the wet cloth in the laundry before returning to see Stiles laying flat on the bed, still-hard cock laying against his stomach as the boy paid it absolutely no mind. He got in on the other side of the bed, gently turning Stiles to face him as the younger man curled into his chest. Peter pulled the covers up over their naked bodies, making sure to keep contact with Stiles' skin as much as he could while he came down from their play.</p>
<p>Peter's hand moved back to the buckle on the rear of the collar, moving to undo it, but Stiles let out a noise of discontentment when he tried to open it.</p>
<p>"Please, Sir, can we leave it on for just a little while longer? I love it. Love belonging to you - and I love you."</p>
<p>Peter's heart was so full. This night was everything he imagined it could be and more. "I love you too, pet. Of course it can stay for a while yet, but it'll have to come off before you go to sleep."</p>
<p>"Works for me," Stiles responded, burrowing his face back into the comfort of Peter's embrace. He was known, he was owned, and he was loved. Nothing else mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve: Gun Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 12: Consensual Non-Consent/Rape Roleplay | Glory Holes | <strong>Gun Play</strong><br/>Pairing: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Gun Play, Older Man/Younger Man, Object Insertion, Blowjobs, Facials</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles had rejected the idea at first - he was perfectly fine taking care of himself, thanks Derek, but the last person he needed instructing him on anything was Chris Argent. Stiles could hardly believe that Derek had suggested it at all, what with how little he trusted the remaining Argents. It seemed, though, that Stiles had misread the situation. Derek had tossed him on his back in a second flat, claws at the ready at his neck before shifting back and offering him a hand up with no words but a raised eyebrow. Clearly he'd thought the matter had been settled, and unfortunately, he'd been right.</p>
<p>Stiles had shown up at the Argent property the next morning, at 7:00 sharp as he'd been directed by Derek. It was clear: if Stiles wanted to hang around, to truly be a part of the pack, he was going to need to be trained. The first sessions had been tense, awkward as the two of them struggled to work together. In another life, Stiles may have just been the mouthy friend of Chris' teenage daughter. In this life, it was a lot more complicated than that.</p>
<p>But as time passed, as Stiles became more competent with his weapons training and even managed to take Chris down every once in a while in their hand-to-hand exercises, things shifted between them. They built trust first, then a begrudging friendship, before developing a true mentorship and friendship that was only strengthened by what they'd been through together. As they got closer, Stiles realized he had an entirely different problem in the shape of a highly inappropriate crush on the older man.</p>
<p>There was a myriad of reasons it shouldn't work out between them: Stiles was 18, sure, but still a few months younger than Chris' own daughter. There were countless differences between them: Stiles was loud and impulsive where Chris was quiet and calculating. Still, Stiles felt helpless with his attraction to Chris, feeling certain that it would never be returned. That was until there had been one late training session, the two of them alone. Chris had been giving Stiles a hand up off the mat where he'd been knocked flat, when the older man had growled, "Fuck it," and pulled Stiles into a deep, filthy kiss that Stiles eagerly returned.</p>
<p>The relationship between them had still been slow, almost tentative, the pair of them truly wanting to make sure this was what they both wanted before diving in. They hadn't told anyone right away for the same reason, but as it became clear that this wasn't just going to be a fling, they told Allison first and then the rest of the pack. Reactions, as expected, had been mixed, but they weren't lying or hiding from anyone, and Allison seemed to be nothing but happy for them, so it worked out well all around. The Sheriff had been unimpressed and taken some time to warm up to the idea, but at the end of the day he just wanted Stiles safe and happy, and Chris was providing both.</p>
<p>The two of them being in a relationship didn't mean that they stopped training any harder, though. Stiles still needed to be sharp and on his game to run with the pack the way that he did, and Chris was even more committed now to keeping him safe. The older man really didn't feel like he could survive losing anyone else close to him, and that included Stiles, now.</p>
<p>Much to Stiles' chagrin, their hand-to-hand sessions hadn't gotten any <i>handsier</i>, and boy had Chris given him a look for suggesting that one. He was convinced that Stiles wouldn't continue to take his training as seriously if they mixed things like that, and wasn't willing to take the risk. Stiles understood where he was coming from, but he challenged Chris that it was unfair to have him so close, sweaty, and pinning him down if he wasn't going to follow up on it. Mildly exasperated, but stupid in love, Chris had agreed to a compromise: at some point in the future, after a training session, he and Stiles could play if they were both still into the idea.</p>
<p>But time passed, and the opportunity never seemed to present itself. So needless to say, Stiles was surprised when after shooting, he didn't see Chris step away from disassembling and cleaning the equipment until he had an arm wrapped around his neck and the cold metal of a gun at his temple. Stiles' heartbeat sped up instantly, knowing that with Chris he wasn't in any true danger, but unable to stop adrenaline from flooding his system in response to the situation. </p>
<p>Stiles' entire world narrowed down to the hard planes of Chris' body pressed up against him from behind and the pressure point of the gun. As aroused as Stiles had been at the thought of this happening during a hand-to-hand session...this was so much <i>more</i>. There was a part of Stiles that was honestly surprised at Chris' willingness to push this boundary, but his excitement won out over everything else.</p>
<p>"Do you still wanna play like this, baby?" Chris asked directly into Stiles' ear. Stiles nodded frantically, seemingly unable to respond. </p>
<p>"Not quite good enough; I need to know that you're okay with this," came the response from Chris.</p>
<p>Stiles blurted out, "Yes, please, I'm good with this." The arm around his neck tightened for just a moment before the pressure was suddenly gone and he was being pushed down to his knees. Stiles went with it, settling down on the floor of Chris' private range which was hard on his knees, but he couldn't care any less at the moment.</p>
<p>For the time being, Chris kept the gun at his temple, using his other hand to squeeze Stiles' jaw until the younger man opened his mouth, spearing two thick fingers straight into the back of Stiles' mouth and into his throat. Stiles choked for a second, regaining his composure quickly, and hollowing his cheeks to suck on Chris' fingers when the other man raised an eyebrow at his lack of action. </p>
<p>Chris pulled back a bit and shallowly fucked Stiles' mouth with his fingers before pulling them out, wiping the spit off on Stiles' cheek, and moving the gun down to press at his lips.</p>
<p>He knew it was unloaded, the safety on and no bullets in the chamber, but it still sent a cold shock of fear through him, hitting his blood-hot arousal and making him shiver all over. Carefully, Stiles wrapped his lips around the barrel of the gun, looked up into Chris' steel blue eyes, and <i>sucked</i>. He hollowed his cheeks and gave it his all when the first action caused Chris to let out a loud, filthy moan that practically echoed in the space around them.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Chris breathed out as Stiles worked his mouth around the gun. His pupils were practically black with arousal, and it didn't take long before he was using one hand to undo his pants while the other held the gun in Stiles' mouth. As soon as he'd freed himself, he pulled the gun out of Stiles' mouth and replaced it with his cock,  giving a hard thrust in.</p>
<p>The blowjob, if you could call Stiles sitting there and doing his level best to take what Chris was giving him a blowjob, was rough and sloppy and <i>perfect</i>. The choking noises that Stiles was making were like music to Chris' ears. As Stiles took it, he moved one of his hands down and popped the button on his own pants, moving to take his own cock out and stroking it almost frantically as Chris continued to fuck his mouth.</p>
<p>"That's it, baby. Jerk yourself off while you've got my cock down your throat and my gun at your throat. This is everything you wanted, right?"</p>
<p>Stiles hummed an affirmative as he continued sucking Chris' cock and jacking himself off, but that clearly wasn't answer enough, as the gun was jammed up under his chin. "I asked you a question, Stiles, and you'd do best to answer it."</p>
<p>"Yes, Chris, this is what I wanted," is what Stiles tried to say, but it came out entirely garbled around Chris' cock, the vibrations apparently being enough to set him off as he tightly gripped Stiles' hair in his free hand and thrust into his mouth even faster before pulling out and coating Stiles' face with his release. It went on for some time before he slid himself back into Stiles' mouth, tilted his head up with the gun once again, and said, "Clean me off."</p>
<p>The commanding tone and final gestures were just enough for Stiles to finish himself, moaning around the warm weight of Chris' cock in his mouth while he streaked his hand and the floor beneath him white. "We are <i>so</i> doing that again," Stiles panted out.</p>
<p>Chris rolled his eyes fondly as he holstered the gun and helped Stiles up off the floor. He pulled the younger man into his arms and into a kiss and replied, "I'll think about it. Surprising you seemed to work out pretty well this time. Maybe I'll just have to keep you on your toes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen: Medical Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 13: Bondage | Sex Work | <strong>Medical Play</strong><br/>Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Medical Play, Sounding, Fisting, Mild Humiliation</p>
<p><strong>Note</strong>: I am not a doctor, so this is probably pretty off-base. In any case, I would encourage anyone looking to engage in play with sounding or fisting do their research and ask questions if necessary - that's the kind of thing you need to be careful with. Don't ever take medical or sexual advice from fanfiction, y'all. At any rate, hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Also holy shit this one <i>really</i> got away from me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles paused as he opened the door and walked inside, staring at the medical chair that seemed to dominate the open space of Peter's living room. It stood there like an accusation - god, he'd actually asked Peter for this, hadn't he? He didn't know what he'd been expecting when the older man had pried some of his fantasies out of him, but it wasn't this. It wasn't to say that the idea didn't get Stiles excited, but he was certainly...apprehensive. This was only something he'd thought about, alone in the recesses of his mind. </p>
<p>"Good, Mr. Stilinski, you're right on time. Please come in and shut the door behind you."</p>
<p>Throat swallowing around nothing, Stiles did as asked. Peter looked - fuck, it should've been ridiculous, the way the white coat was stretched thin over his broad shoulders, but it was <i>Peter</i> and somehow he'd managed to pull it off - hot as fuck. </p>
<p>"If you'd just follow me over this way, we'll take your height and weight before continuing with the exam. Please remove your shoes and step up on the scale, Mr. Stilinski." Stiles toed his shoes off, padding over to the scale Peter had set up by the wall, a tape measure fixed on the wall behind it. He stepped up on the scale, facing the wall. He was still having trouble looking Peter in the eye. </p>
<p>Peter made a tutting sound. "Well, you're certainly still underweight, Mr. Stilinski, but it looks like you've been building up some muscle mass, so that's good." Stiles felt Peter's calculating eyes roaming over his form while he listed out these observations, the soft scratch of a pencil on paper telling him that Peter was even taking <i>notes</i>, the absolute bastard. Still, Stiles couldn't find it in himself to be upset when Peter had clearly gone the extra mile to put real effort into this scene.</p>
<p>"Please step off the scale and turn around, back flat against the wall so I can also measure your height." Stiles complied once again, still not able to find his voice yet. "5 feet, 10 inches. Same height as your last exam, as we expected. Very good, Mr. Stilinski. You can have a seat now," Peter continued, gesturing to the chair.</p>
<p>"We'll just go through some standard questions first, Mr. Stilinski, then I'll leave you to get changed," and he gestured toward a paper gown on a chair next to them, "and we'll resume with the physical examination."</p>
<p>"Sounds good, Dr. Hale," Stiles finally got himself to respond, sparking just a hint of a smile out of Peter. </p>
<p>"Very well, then. Do you smoke?"</p>
<p>"No, I don't smoke."</p>
<p>"Do you drink alcohol?"</p>
<p>"A few times a week, I'll have a drink with or after dinner."</p>
<p>"Are you sexually active?" Stiles blushed at the question, biting back a retort about how if anyone would know, it would be the 'doctor' himself.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am, but only with my boyfriend. We've been together exclusively going on a year now."</p>
<p>"Glad to hear it. Any changes to your medications, or any issues with your medications you'd like to discuss?"</p>
<p>"Nope, everything's the same."</p>
<p>Peter smiled, "Well, that all checks out, then. Unless there's anything else you'd like to discuss before we get to the physical examination, I'll step out for a moment now and let you change." With that, he walked out of the room and into the hall, shutting the door behind him. Stiles once again got caught up in the moment, thinking of how dedicated Peter was to roleplaying this realistically.</p>
<p>He shook himself out of it, and hopped up off the chair. He stripped himself quickly, leaving his folded clothes in place of the paper gown. Once he had finished changing, he arranged himself back in the chair, and waited.  The perfunctory knock from Peter came shortly thereafter, "Ready to resume, Mr. Stilinski?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Dr. Hale, you're free to come back in." Stiles' voice was a lot steadier than he felt it should be. He still felt out of sorts, in a sort of haze as the scene progressed. Peter had truly done an incredible job setting this up.</p>
<p>Peter opened the door, shutting it tightly behind him and flipping the lock, which made Stiles' heartrate increase for no reason at all. The smile Peter had on his face could be considered professional, sure, but there was something more intense behind it, and it sent a thrill through Stiles. "Let's give you a listen, shall we?" Peter said, pulling a stethoscope out of the pocket of the white coat he wore. Stiles knew it was just another part of the game - Peter could hear his heartbeat just fine - but he was once again amazed by the detail Peter had planned out.</p>
<p>"Your heart does seem to be beating quite quickly, Mr. Stilinski, though you seem otherwise healthy," Peter observed after listening to Stiles' chest and back. "Though I suppose I don't have to tell you that can be a side effect of the adderall."</p>
<p>"Yes, Dr. Hale, it's been like that for quite some time. N-nothing unusual," Stiles stuttered a bit, knowing that it was mostly due to his nervousness in the situation, but accepting what Peter said as true nonetheless.</p>
<p>Next from his pocket came a small hammer. "I'm going to test your reflexes now, Mr. Stilinski. It may feel a bit odd, but it shouldn't be painful." Used to the sensation from his actual physical, Stiles didn't react strongly when Peter tapped the base of his kneecap on each side, watching as his legs kicked out a bit involuntarily.</p>
<p>"Wonderful. Well, given what I've seen so far, I have no reason to think you're in anything but perfect health. We shouldn't need any bloodwork or anything of the sort today at all. Now, Mr. Stilinski," Peter started, placing the stethoscope and hammer to the side and reaching to uncover a tray that Stiles hadn't observed earlier, "We'll perform a quick internal exam, and then you should be on your way. Legs up in the stirrups for me, if you will."</p>
<p>Stiles swallowed heavily and lifted his legs, unable to help his blush with how exposed he felt. No matter that it didn't make any difference, he tugged down on the hem of the paper gown where it rested on his thighs. His breath hitched when he looked up and saw Peter standing over him, gloved hands holding a small packet of medical lubricant and a gleaming metal sounding rod.</p>
<p>Peter smiled at his reaction, pretending to mistake it for embarrassment or shame rather than the arousal it was. "No need to be nervous, Mr. Stilinski. I assume from your reaction you understand what this is? I'll just be checking to ensure there are no blockages in your urethra. It'll be quick, in and out."</p>
<p>Stiles knew it would be anything but. He and Peter had played with sounds before, but the one that Peter had today looked to be just a bit thicker than anything he'd taken. It wasn't anything crazy thick, no twists and turns or bulbs or spikes beyond the rounded end that would keep it from slipping fully inside his cock. But in this context it was...something else. It seemed like something more this way than it had when they'd done it before.</p>
<p>Peter opened the packet of lube and slicked up the sound, using a thumb to rub it over the tip of Stiles' half-hard cock, that was quickly rising, especially under Peter's ministrations. "You'll feel some pressure, but it's normal," Peter stated as he placed the slick sound at the tip of Stiles' cock and started sliding it in,</p>
<p>To his embarrassment, Stiles moaned outright at the weird pressure-pain-pleasure that he felt as Peter inserted the sound, moving not overly quickly, but certainly clinically. Once it was in all the way, Peter started to pull it back out, ripping another moan from Stiles' throat. "Well, I don't feel any obstructions," Peter remarked with a smile, "but I can leave this in if it will help you. The next portion of the exam can cause more...discomfort for patients. I haven't seen anyone who, well, <i>responded</i> to the sound like you before, but if it works for you, I won't question it."</p>
<p>Stiles felt shame flood through him as his now fully-hard and sound-plugged cock practically bounced at Peter's words. He expected Peter to return with more lubricant, but he didn't expect Peter to return with, "What is that?" Stiles breathed out the question as he stared at the unfamiliar instrument.</p>
<p>"Oh, you haven't been examined with one of these before, Mr. Stilinski? It's a speculum. It will hold you open for me while I take a look and feel inside to make sure everything is as expected. Prostate cancer is no joke, even to a young man like yourself."</p>
<p>Stiles shivered at the thought of being forcibly held open and spread for Peter; to be inspected like he was some kind of an experiment. He just nodded at the older man's stern words, unconsciously spreading his thighs just a bit further apart. Peter slicked up a finger, briefly rubbing it against Stiles' entrance before slipping it in without any fanfare. He started stretching him quickly, clinically. One finger became two, and that was when he stepped back and lubricated the ring of the speculum.</p>
<p>"Once again, you'll feel some pressure, but shouldn't experience any extreme pain. If something seems wrong, you let me know right away, Mr. Stilinski."</p>
<p>"I will, Dr. Hale," Stiles managed to respond, before Peter was inserting the speculum and clicking it open and <i>oh</i>, that was more intense than Stiles had been expecting. After that, the two fingers were back in his hole, stretching and exploring. </p>
<p>Then, Peter expanded the speculum again before slipping in a third lubed finger. He was sending his fingers deep inside Stiles, the path eased with how stretched open he was, but intentionally avoiding Stiles' prostate. Stiles didn't realize that was a part of the game until the speculum clicked again, opening him even further. He whimpered a bit at the extra pressure as his rim was stretched wide, and a <i>fourth</i> finger pushed into him. With the majority of his hand inside him, it was impossible for Peter to miss Stiles' prostate, and Stiles let out a loud moan when Peter made contact.</p>
<p>"Ah yes, there we are. Sorry about that, it can be a bit of trouble to perform this internal exam. Here, give me one moment to check on things," Peter unceremoniously pulled his fingers out, but Stiles was able to hold in his whine at the loss of pressure. That was, at least, until Peter moved back and pulled a pen light out of his white coat, peering down into Stiles' open hole and shining the light inside.</p>
<p>The pure humiliation of the act made Stiles sob out as a burst of pre-come tried to make its way out around the unforgiving metal of the sound. Peter looked up at him immediately, but Stiles wouldn't meet his eyes until Peter cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Is something the matter, Mr. Stilinski? I'd like to complete your exam, but if something is wrong, or your in pain, we can stop here and address it."</p>
<p>Stiles knew Peter was giving him an out, and he was grateful for it, but stopping was the last thing he wanted. He managed to pull himself together and respond, "No, I'm sorry. It's just a bit - embarrassing, being like this in front of a professional like yourself. Please, continue, Dr. Hale."</p>
<p>Peter's grin was too wide to be considered clinical or professional in any way, but Stiles found himself beyond caring. "Of course, Mr. Stilinski. Just one more stretch and we'll be just about done here."</p>
<p>Stiles' eyes went wide - another stretch? Was Peter going to - ?</p>
<p>The speculum clicked again and Stiles felt the cone of Peter's hand enter him, thumb tucked tightly against his palm as he inserted his full hand into Stiles' open hole. Oh god - Peter was <i>fisting</i> him. They'd talked about this before, and Stiles had expressed his interest, but he never would've thought it would feel like this. It felt like his entire world was narrowed down to the sensation of Peter's hand inside him, the tightness of his balls, and the sound in his rock-hard cock.</p>
<p>Stiles couldn't help but moan out as Peter twisted his hand inside of him, every movement providing unbelievable pressure to Stiles' prostate. "My, my, Mr. Stilinski. I don't mean to be rude, but didn't you say you were sexually active?"</p>
<p>At Stiles' confused sound, Peter took his other gloved hand and lifted Stiles' swollen balls. "These seem quite heavy, like it may have been a while since you've had a proper release, that's all." Peter squeezed lightly, forcing Stiles' eyes to close as he tilted his head back and groaned.</p>
<p>"No, that's not it at all, is it? It's being here, isn't it? You're aroused by this examination - by my hands on you, by the sound, and by a simple prostate examination? You're really creating quite the scene here, Mr. Stilinski. It's a good thing for us both that your boyfriend can't be here - imagine how embarrassed he would be to see you like this. It's a shame, really. Everything does seem to check out, so I think it's best we wrap up this examination so you can head home and tend to your...issue," Peter practically sneered, looking down at Stiles' cock.</p>
<p>"Please, Dr. Hale, I'm so sorry," Stiles would've almost sounded genuinely mortified if it hadn't come out as a moan, since Peter's hand hadn't stopped working in his hole.</p>
<p>"No, I don't think you are. It's certainly time to end this examination." </p>
<p>With the hand that had been cradling Stiles' balls, Peter took the end of the sound and <i>pulled</i>, the sensation of it being dragged out of Stiles' cock so quickly being just what the younger man needed to hit his peak, crying out as he shot white all over the paper gown, the chair, and a bit onto Peter's white coat. Peter never stopped fisting him through the entire ordeal, though he tried to look as disapproving as possible.</p>
<p>"That's disgustingly unprofessional, Mr. Stilinski. I can assure you I will never examine you again if this is what you consider proper behavior. Some arousal during tests like this may be normal - but you? You need to be in better control of yourself."</p>
<p>Stiles finally whimpered, both in response to Peter's harsh words and the unforgiving pressure in his hole. Weakly, he tapped three times on the padded arm of the chair, his non-verbal safeword to Peter, indicating that he needed the scene to end.</p>
<p>Peter was quick, but didn't rush, to pull out his hand and click down the speculum to its smallest size before pulling it out as well. He set that and the sound on the tray he'd had to the side, also pulling off his gloves. He moved back over to the chair and gently brought Stiles' legs out of the stirrups to rest down on the chair so he was relaxed.</p>
<p>"Stiles, darling, are you alright?" Peter's concerned voice washed over Stiles as he saw the man lean closer to him.</p>
<p>"I'm perfect, Peter, that was amazing. It was just too much at the end there, I needed it to stop."</p>
<p>"Of course, of course. Let me help you over to the bed, then I can get us some water, sound good?"</p>
<p>"Sounds perfect, Peter, but what about you?"</p>
<p>"Oh no, sweetheart. This was your fantasy. If you want, we can take care of me later. Right now I just want to make sure you'll be alright."</p>
<p>Stiles smiled in response. "Then lead me to the bedroom, if you would, Dr. Hale."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen: Praise Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 14: <strong>Praise Kink</strong> | Orgasm Denial | Stripping/Striptease<br/>Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Praise Kink, Insecurity, Insecure Derek Hale, Past Abuse, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles wants it on record that it's not that he doesn't like what they're doing, that he doesn't like fucking Derek, because he does. He loves it, and Derek seems to as well. But any time that Stiles even starts to bring up the topic of switching things up, Derek closes off from him. He redirects the subject, pointing Stiles' attention elsewhere, and only relaxing when Stiles drops the subject completely. Maybe Derek thinks Stiles doesn't notice, or maybe he's hoping that he'll just stop bringing it up altogether, but that's never really been Stiles', well, <i>style</i>.</p>
<p>If Derek asks him or tells him to drop it, he will. He doesn't want to push too hard, doesn't want to pry, but he needs to make sure that Derek is okay, because right now it seems like he isn't. Right now it seems like he's running into some sort of emotional wall and refusing to deal with it, to talk about it, and that won't stand. Not as long as Stiles has something to say about it, and believe him, he has plenty to say about it.</p>
<p>They're having a quiet night in, reading side-by-side on the couch at Derek's place, when Stiles decides it's time to bring it up. Things have been peaceful, they're not in any immediate danger from the supernatural, and Stiles wants to get to the bottom of well, why he hasn't bottomed yet.</p>
<p>Stiles placed a bookmark to save his place (Derek having been affronted when he saw that Stiles used to doggy-ear pages, and said if he was going to borrow anything of Derek's, he'd take proper care of them), set his book down on the coffee table, and turned to Derek, who was already looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a finger marking his place in his own reading.</p>
<p>"What is it, Stiles?"</p>
<p>Stiles sputtered, "How do you know there's something at all? I can't just admire your pretty face?"</p>
<p>"I know you better than that, Stiles, c'mon. Out with it."</p>
<p>"I wanted to talk about sex, Derek," Stiles blushed a bit as he stated it that plainly. It was easy to crack the jokes that he did all the time, or talk dirty a bit when they were in the act, but being serious about it always made Stiles' stomach squirm a bit unpleasantly. "Specifically, the two of us having sex and if you'd ever be interested in changing things up?"</p>
<p>"Changing things up?"</p>
<p>"I'm talking about you fucking me, Derek. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally happy with how things are now, but I've noticed you get kinda tense if I bring it up, and it's something that I'm definitely interested in, but if it's something that you're not, then I just wanted to get that out in the open."</p>
<p>Derek looked taken aback, just a bit, as if he didn't think Stiles would bring it up like that. He also tensed up in a similar way to how he had when it had come up before. Then he sighed, relaxing his shoulders a bit, and marking his book in the same way Stiles had before he fully turned to face him.</p>
<p>"It's not really something I like to talk about, which I know must come as a big surprise, but it has to do with Kate."</p>
<p>And maybe Stiles had thought it could've been something like that, but he figured that would just manifest as a general issue with sexual intimacy, and that didn't seem to be a problem for Derek. He voiced as much, and Derek took a deep breath before starting to respond.</p>
<p>"It's not just sex, I guess. I mean I've had some hangups there, but I've been able to work past a lot of it. I think the thing that holds me back is being afraid that I won't be good enough for you, that I won't make you happy with it. She used to be - pretty harsh, I would say, about my <i>performance</i>. And I know you're not her - I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me like that - but it just feels like something I can't make myself do. Feels like I'm setting myself up for failure, and I don't want that, as much as I do want to fuck you."</p>
<p>Stiles heart broke, then, just a little bit more for Derek. He looked so disappointed in himself, and Stiles wouldn't stand for that. "Thank you for being so honest with me, Derek," he started out, taking Derek's hands in his own, "I know that this stuff is still really hard for you to talk about, but I want you to know you can always tell me about it."</p>
<p>"Could we -" Stiles started, pausing when he couldn't seem to find the right words.</p>
<p>"Just give it a try and see what happens?" Derek finished for him, a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Well, it doesn't sound so good when you say it like that, but yes, essentially," Stiles replied, still blushing. </p>
<p>Derek finally looked him in the eyes, fully. "It's not that I don't want to, Stiles. I'm just worried about how it'll end up making me feel, and I don't want to put that pressure and that burden on you."</p>
<p>"Derek, talking through things with you, or even just holding you when you're feeling bad, is never <i>pressure</i>, let alone a burden. I support you, Derek, and I love you. I'm not going to be that guy - I'm not going to push you into this. But if you want to give it a try in the same way that I do, we can talk about it. We can talk about things now, we can talk about things during, later, and we can talk about things after. I'm going to be open and honest with you, Derek. Whatever that takes."</p>
<p>Derek smiled even brighter in response. "Well then, okay. Let's talk about things."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div>Stiles was nervous; more nervous than he ever had been about anything, except maybe originally confessing his feelings to Derek. He wanted to do things right, wanted to make sure that it was a good experience for Derek even if they never did it again. He knew Derek was feeling the same, though, so he tried to hold himself together.<p>They started out simple - making out on the couch, something they were both very familiar and comfortable with. It was Stiles who took the lead, murmuring, "Let's take this to the bedroom," almost directly against Derek's lips.</p>
<p>They walked to the bedroom as a pair, hand-in-hand. Stiles stripped off his own shirt, then reaching for Derek's and waiting for the other man's nod before peeling it off as well. They just stood there for a moment, continuing to make out, hands roaming freely over the newly exposed skin. Stiles reached his hands down to the button on Derek's pants - "Is this ok?" he asked, waiting until Derek breathed out an agreement before popping the button on his pants and pulling the zipper down. Stiles took a hold of the fabric and pulled it down, sliding to his knees with it.</p>
<p>"And this?" he asked, looking up at Derek with his mouth just a hair's breadth from the tip of Derek's uncut cock. </p>
<p>"Yes, please Stiles," Derek barely groaned out before Stiles was wrapping his lips around the head. This, too, was familiar for them, though Stiles made sure to emphasize the communication as much as he could. He moaned when Derek used his words, and pulled back to use his own. He told Derek how good he felt, how he couldn't wait to feel his cock inside of him, how happy he was to be there, and of course, how beautiful Derek was and how in love with him Stiles was.</p>
<p>Eventually Derek tugged on Stiles' hair, indicating for him to stand up, and the younger man followed the instruction. Derek stepped out of his own pants, then reached forward to remove Stiles' shorts. Stopping quickly to grab a condom and lube from the nightstand, Derek herded Stiles toward the bed, encouraging him to lie down on his back.</p>
<p>"Is this still okay, Derek?" Stiles asked, running his hands up both of Derek's arms, shamelessly feeling up the muscles there.</p>
<p>"Of course it is, Stiles, I'm here with you," Derek's smile was bright and genuine as he looked down at Stiles before drawing the man into another deep kiss. With one hand, Stiles blindly reached for the lube and shoved it at Derek.</p>
<p>"Will you open me up please, Der? I've wanted those fingers of yours in me for so long. I'd watch you turn the pages of a book, watch you cook an incredible meal for us, watch you do anything at all and dream of it. It's going to feel so good, Derek, I can hardly wait."</p>
<p>Derek quickly popped the cap on the lube, slicking up three of his fingers before tentatively pressing his middle one right at Stiles' entrance. "This is what you want, Stiles? Want me to open you up on my fingers?" he asked, teasingly rubbing his fingers at Stiles' rim.</p>
<p>"Please, Derek! Please stretch me open," Stiles moaned out, increasing in volume when Derek did slide a finger inside of him, right to the hilt. It wasn't long before he added a second, stretching him out. "You feel so good, Derek, I knew you'd be incredible at this. I love the feeling of you inside me, know it's only going to get better."</p>
<p>The positive reaction only spurred Derek on, adding a third finger and continuing to open Stiles' hole for his cock. Stiles couldn't take it too much longer - "Will you please fuck me, Derek? I keep imagining how good it'll feel to have you in me, but I'm ready to feel the real thing. Ready for you to exceed my expectations here the way you have in every other way. I love you so much, Der."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Stiles," Derek responded, reaching to the side to grab the condom, opening it quickly and putting it on before slicking up his cock. "Are you ready for this?"</p>
<p>Stiles nodded and smiled, reaching a hand up to tenderly stroke the side of Derek's face. "I've never been more ready for anything, Derek."</p>
<p>Derek notched the head of his cock at Stiles' entrance and started to push, Stiles bearing down to take it easier. He let out a low, long moan at the stretch of Derek entering him. When Derek was fully seated inside of him, Stiles looked up to meet his eyes, and found Derek looking at him with what almost seemed like a sense of wonder.</p>
<p>"You fill me up even better than I imagined, Derek. Please, when you're ready, please fuck me."</p>
<p>The encouragement was enough, and Derek tentatively started thrusting his hips, setting a light rhythm. It was only when Stiles clutched his arms again and started practically begging for more that he sped up, went a little harder and deeper.</p>
<p>"Derek, you're so fucking amazing. I love you so, so much!" Stiles cried out when Derek first struck his prostate, focusing his harder thrusts at the same spot until Stiles was practically seeing stars.</p>
<p>Stiles reached down a hand to start jerking himself off, since he was feeling close, but Derek nudged it out of the way and took Stiles' cock in his own hand. "Will you let me do this for you too?" Derek asked, as close to breathless as Stiles had ever heard him.</p>
<p>"Yes," Stiles groaned out in response, "You're gonna make me come, Der. You feel so fucking good. Just a little more, please, Der, just a little more." Derek complied with the request, fucking into Stiles just a bit harder and with more uneven strokes as he roughly jerked him off.</p>
<p>"Derek!" Stiles moaned as he came, spurting white over Derek's fist and his own stomach. The clenching of his inner muscles were enough to set Derek off, moaning out Stiles' name in response as he filled the condom and continued to thrust.</p>
<p>Both of them breathing heavily, Derek pulled out slowly, causing Stiles to wince just a bit. He tied off the condom and wiped the come off of his hand and Stiles' stomach with a tissue before settling down into bed next to his lover.</p>
<p>Stiles curled into his chest almost immediately after Derek returned, looking up into his eyes adoringly. "I love you so much, Derek. That was absolutely amazing. Was it - was it good for you too?"</p>
<p>"Stiles, that was incredible. You make me so happy; it's easy to forget why I was so nervous in the first place. It's still going to take time - I'm not going to lie to you, I was still really stressed out about this. But I love you, and I love the way you talk to me and encourage me and treat me like I'm something special."</p>
<p>"It's because you are, Derek. It's because you're special to me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen: Watersports and Chastity/Cock Cages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 15: Knotting | <strong>Chastity/Cock Cages</strong> | <strong>Watersports</strong><br/>Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Cock Cages, Cock-Warming, Watersports, Face-fucking, Dom/Sub, Teabagging</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sighed, settling back in his chair a bit as he hung up the phone. He liked working from home, he really did. Peter had often been talked about as a lone wolf (and he always laughed at the irony), someone who wasn't a team player, someone who didn't work well with others. And it was partially true, sure, but mostly he valued his independence. He produced better results when he worked remotely and was only contacted when someone truly needed to work with him, or he needed to work with someone else. It improved his productivity and everyone's opinion of him as a person, since he'd proven himself as an employee long ago.</p><p>Plus, he thought to himself as he wound his fingers in the mess of brown hair in his lap, there were certainly more <i>perks</i> to working from home since Stiles had moved in with him. Certainly he'd never have his younger lover actively blowing him during a meeting - no, that would be unprofessional. But the boy made such an excellent cock-warmer, a bit of praise that Peter certainly felt inclined to share with him.</p><p>"So good for me, Stiles, keeping my cock warm like a good boy while I work. Are you comfortable, sweetheart?"</p><p>Peter wasn't really expecting a response, but he still looked down at Stiles on his knees, lips stretched wide around Peter's sizeable cock, even when he wasn't hard. He'd made sure there was a cushion for Stiles' knees, and that he had enough space to crouch comfortably for a while. After all, he didn't want to let Stiles up until he was good and ready to, and Peter was sure it would be quite some time. It was still early in the workday, after all.</p><p>He made sure Stiles didn't rap his knuckles on the desk three times, their non-verbal safeword, before he put some pressure on the back of Stiles' head. "That coffee really ran through me, so I hope you're ready to follow through on the promises you've been making, sweetheart."</p><p>With that as a warning, Peter started to slowly release his bladder. He started with just a trickle, making sure Stiles could swallow accordingly, before fully letting loose. He felt Stiles' throat working hard around him, making sure he didn't spill anything at all. Peter groaned in relief when finished, Stiles' tongue gently probing at his slit and cleaning up the last few drops of piss that he hadn't swallowed yet. He slowly patted Stiles' head before going back to promptly ignoring him, picking back up into his work while he enjoyed the warm feeling of Stiles' mouth on his cock.</p><p>He wrapped up a few open items as the clock showed that it was noon, and stood from his desk, almost abruptly pulling out of Stiles' mouth for how long he'd been there. He offered the younger man a hand up, and led him out to rest on the couch in their living room while he went to make them some lunch. It had been easy enough for Peter to just forego pants, pulling himself out of his briefs for Stiles, but he'd left Stiles completely nude, and didn't intend on changing that unless Stiles asked for it or wanted things to end where they were at.</p><p>Peter returned to the living room with two simple grilled sandwiches and cut vegetables as well as two glasses of water. Stiles sat up on the couch so there was space for the both of them, reaching almost immediately for the glass of water.</p><p>"Is that a bit better then, sweetheart?" Peter asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.</p><p>"Yeah," Stiles responded, still with the hint of a rasp in his voice, "Much better, thanks Peter." He picked up his own plate and started picking at the light food.</p><p>"Any adjustments we need to make before I get back to work in a bit?" Peter asked, wanting to check in to make sure there wasn't anything more Stiles needed that he wasn't providing.</p><p>"Could do with the damn cage off, but I figure that's a no-go, so we're fine proceeding the same way."</p><p>Peter raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm glad you know that I'm a man of my word about it when I tell you how long I intend to lock you up. But keep up the attitude, and I might have to add a day or two."</p><p>Stiles had the good sense to sheepishly reply, "Sorry, Peter."</p><p>"Apology accepted, sweetheart. Anything else you need, or are you ready to go back?"</p><p>"Nope, I'm good. Just let me use the bathroom real quick and I'll meet you back in your office." </p><p>Peter nodded his assent, and took the dishes out to the kitchen to rest in the sink until later. He refilled one of the glasses of water for himself and returned to his office, happy to find Stiles already kneeling for him. "You know your safeword?"</p><p>Stiles tapped on the desk three times and opened his mouth, sparking a small chuckle out of Peter. "Alright then, back to the grind." He seated himself in his desk chair, pulling out his cock and sheathing it right into Stiles' mouth. His boy was good, just holding him and keeping him warm, not sucking. Not yet, anyway.</p><p>A good amount of time passed before Peter felt the effects of the water he'd drank kick in, this time not giving Stiles a warning at all before he started pissing down the younger man's throat. Stiles was just as good about swallowing this time around, though it took him a moment to catch up, having been startled by the sudden stream. Peter was sure if he looked down, he'd see Stiles glaring up at him a bit, but he liked playing at being aloof and removed when he could, checking in just enough to ensure Stiles' safety - since that was the one thing he would never even dare to think about compromising.</p><p>After Peter was finished pissing, Stiles cleaned him up again and Peter paused, realizing that he was at the point where he could afford to take a break. In that split second, he thrust forward just a bit into Stiles' mouth, the other man quickly picking up on what was going on and hollowing his cheeks as Peter started thrusting. It was a quick, dirty facefuck, not designed to last. But the sound of Stiles choking around his cock, paired with the vibrations and the general warmth that Stiles had been providing for the day, had Peter getting close very quickly.</p><p>He did warn Stiles this time, knowing that things were different when his cock was <i>hard</i> and all the way down Stiles' throat, and knowing that it would be easier for Stiles to choke on his come than it would've been for him to choke on his piss. "Coming!" was what he moaned out, hands tight in Stiles' hair as he held the boy's head all the way down on his cock.</p><p>He filled Stiles' throat, groaning at the feeling of the boy swallowing around him, and let himself go soft while he was buried deep. He only started to pull back when Stiles started licking at his cock, feeling a bit oversensitive. </p><p>"You've been a very good cock-warmer and toilet for me today, sweetheart, and you took my come like the true slut that you are. But I think that's enough of that for today - why don't you keep my balls warm until I'm finished working, hm? Would you be a dear?"</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes at the combination of Peter's endearments and asking him to suck on his balls, but opened back up and mouthed a bit at the round, still slightly swollen flesh before taking Peter's entire sack in his mouth. In this position, Peter's spent cock lay limp across Stiles' face, making a truly obscene picture when coupled with the sight of Stiles' cheeks puffed out from holding Peter's balls in his mouth.</p><p>Peter sighed and sat back, feeling properly motivated to take his time and finish up work. "I should be able to wrap up in an hour or so, sweetheart. You just keep that cute little mouth busy until I'm done."</p><p>Peter really did love working from home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen: Threesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 16: Creampie | Humiliation | <strong>Threesome</strong><br/>Pairing: Peter Hale/Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Chris Argent<br/>Tags: Threesome, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them were an absolute mess of groping hands and wandering lips as they slowly made their way inside from the car. The date had gone incredibly well, as they had all anticipated and hoped for, so the need for total restraint was gone, and it was visible in how they were interacting. Peter had a passing thought that he was glad it was late and his neighbors wouldn't be looking out their windows at this time of night, but then he realized he truly didn't care. Let the whole world see how lucky he was to be with these two men.<br/>
They did manage to make their way fully inside eventually, Peter shutting the door and clicking the lock into place as Stiles, Chris, and himself fully separated. </p><p>"So," Stiles, unsurprisingly, was the first to start speaking, "Should we have another drink and talk about things? Or should we head upstairs?"</p><p>Peter nodded at the second option, though the question was directed toward Chris, which made sense. It was still hard for Peter to remember that this was new - that Chris hadn't always been a part of their relationship. He just fit in so naturally with Peter and Stiles that it felt like he'd been there since the beginning. </p><p>Chris responded with a wide smile, "I'm perfectly comfortable going straight upstairs, sweetheart. We've been waiting a long time for this. If there's anything you want to talk about though, you bring it up - whether that's now, during, or after anything happens, if anything happens at all."</p><p>Stiles shook his head a bit, a fond smile on his face. "You are an absolute gentleman, aren't you?"</p><p>Chris' smile became a bit more feral. "Well, I suppose you're about to find out, if you're game." He turned and cocked an eye at Peter, who jerked his head toward the stairs and watched as Stiles took Chris' hand and led the way. It was a hell of a view watching the pair of them ascend the stairs, and Peter allowed himself a peaceful moment to enjoy it before following. He walked into their shared bedroom to see Chris peeling Stiles out of his shirt, carelessly tossing it to the floor as he shed his own and did the same before pressing the younger, slighter man to rest back against the pillows. He gave him a lingering kiss before standing when he saw Peter come in.</p><p>Peter noticed that Chris approached him with just a bit more hesitation than he approached Stiles, as if there was still some doubt in his mind that Peter was just as on board with this as his younger lover. Peter wanted to shake him, wanted to make Chris realize he'd had these thoughts and feelings long before he'd been with Stiles. But this wasn't the time, so instead Peter just hauled Chris into a deep, filthy kiss by the back of his neck and tried to push everything he was thinking and feeling into it. Chris pulled back eventually, a little dazed, but with a smile on his face. Peter knew he'd have to bring it up eventually, but for now, it seemed, they were going to be okay.</p><p>Peter allowed Chris to strip him of his own shirt before putting their lips back together, hands roaming over the exposed skin. They didn't pull back until there was a muffled, "Fuck, that's hot," from the bed, turning to see that Stiles had also divested himself of his jeans and underwear (at least to his knees), and was gently stroking his cock to hardness.</p><p>Peter smiled indulgently. "Yeah? Do you see something you like, baby?"</p><p>"Mmm, quite a few things actually," Stiles replied, actually standing to join the two of them. "I know we said we could save the whole...talking thing for another time, but I figure we might need to work out the logistics a bit, at first."</p><p>Peter quirked an eyebrow, and found a mirrored expression on Chris' face. "What were you thinking, Stiles?"</p><p>Stiles actually blushed, something Peter had grown used to seeing during sex, though he never loved it any less. This was important, though, and something Peter valued highly in their dynamic. He always wanted Stiles to vocalize his desires, be confident in what he wanted. Peter was comfortable talking about things - Stiles liked to talk <i>around</i> things, but communication was important in the bedroom. </p><p>"Well, if it's okay with everyone, I was kind of hoping Chris would fuck me and I could blow you?" The words came out of Stiles in a rush, like if he didn't say them all at once he wouldn't say them at all. Peter and Chris both groaned in response.</p><p>"I don't want to speak for Peter, but that's more than fine with me, sweetheart," Chris replied, palming Stiles' ass with his big hands and pulling the other man into another kiss with his grip. Stiles moaned out into his mouth, and Peter's eyes darkened even further.</p><p>"Sounds good to me as well. If you don't mind, Chris, I'd like to open Stiles up for you. Stiles, do you want to get Chris ready while I prep you?" Stiles nodded enthusiastically. "Excellent. Chris, why don't you go ahead and get on the bed? Stiles, on your hands and knees above him.</p><p>Chris shed his own pants and reclined back on the bed, head propped up on the pillows and one arm behind his head, while the other reached down to gently cup Stiles' face as he took his place above him. He moaned out when Stiles kissed the tip of his cock before taking it in hand and trailing sloppy, wet kisses down both sides, even pressing a few of those kisses to Chris' balls before he moved back up to take the tip fully between his plush lips.</p><p>Stiles let out a garbled moan around the first few inches of Chris' cock that he had in his mouth when he felt Peter's hands pry his ass apart, the flat of his tongue licking insistently over his hole. Peter got him thoroughly wet while he sucked Chris to full hardness, tongue licking into him before it was joined by a finger, then two, then removed for three fingers with lube until Stiles was stretched enough. Chris pulled him off of his cock by his hair, "I'm gonna come if you keep that up, sweetheart."</p><p>"Well then it's a good thing he's ready for you, then," Peter replied, removing his fingers and causing Stiles to let out a whine as Peter's warmth disappeared from behind him. Chris  too moved away, sliding off the side of the bed when he disentangled himself from Stiles. Peter took his place, spreading his thighs so that Stiles' head was encased between them. </p><p>Chris spoke up, pausing on his way to take Peter's place behind Stiles, "Condoms?"</p><p>"In the beside table, if you want. But, Peter and I have both been tested and we're clean, and if you want - "</p><p>"I have been too, if you're both sure that's something you're okay with."</p><p>Stiles nodded his enthusiastic consent, Peter giving a smile and a nod to Chris as well. If it was okay with Stiles, it was okay with him - it was about a choice for the other man's body, after all. So Chris didn't stop by the bedside table, only paused to pick up the lube where Peter had left it on the bed and slick himself up before he positioned himself on his knees behind Stiles. He used his thumbs to experimentally pull Stiles' cheeks apart, testing the stretch. Stiles groaned as Chris tugged on his rim.</p><p>"Please, fuck me Chris, I'm ready," he begged, pausing from where he was planting kitten kisses on Peter's cock to do so. </p><p>Peter looked up at Chris with an arched eyebrow. "Well, I'd say he's certainly ready to go as long as you are, darling."</p><p>"Oh trust me, I am <i>more</i> than ready to go," Chris replied, lining himself up at Stiles' entrance and slowly starting to push in. </p><p>As soon as he was fully seated and had checked in that Stiles was doing okay, Peter took his head in his hands and guided his mouth down and onto his cock, groaning out when he was encased in the tight heat and Stiles moaned out around him. Chris started building a steady rhythm, Peter following it gently as Stiles was rocked deeper onto his cock by Chris' thrusts.</p><p>Chris had a tight grip on Stiles' hips, sure that there would be fingerprints in the morning, but he had to ground himself in some way to stop from coming immediately once he was inside Stiles, which felt like heaven. It had been so long since he'd had the touch of a lover, and it was overwhelming to feel again. To feel this new hope blossoming in his chest as he spent more time with Stiles and Peter. God help him, he knew it was extremely out of the ordinary, but he was absolutely living for it. </p><p>There was almost constant praise spilling from both Peter and Chris' lips, telling Stiles how good he was, how amazing he felt, and in between it all, Chris and Peter would make out above him, driving into him so deep to be able to meet in the middle. It was a sensory overload for all of them, but none of them would've changed a thing.</p><p>Chris reached down to wrap a calloused, strong hand around Stiles' cock with a grip that bordered on too tight as he brought Stiles to orgasm, the younger man crying out and triggering both Chris and Peter to come, as his hole clenched on Chris' cock and the vibrations of his moans were felt by Peter. Chris unloaded deep inside him, keeping up his punishing thrusts until he finally started to slow. Peter pulled back to shoot mostly in Stiles' mouth, spilling a bit at the corners.</p><p>"So, that was absolutely fantastic, yeah?" Stiles was the first to speak in the afterglow, causing both Peter and Chris to chuckle fondly. </p><p>Maybe there was still a lot for the three of them to figure out, and maybe it wouldn't end up working anyway, but all three of them were excited to see where things would go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen: Cock Warming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 17: Incest | <strong>Cock-Warming</strong> | Sensory Deprivation<br/>Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Cock Warming, Human Furniture, Objectification, Dom/Sub, Watersports, Gags</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I just have to make sure - you're still entirely on board for what we talked about, right? Any last minute thoughts, ideas, changes?" Peter asked Stiles, pausing with the ball gag in his hands, hovering like he was ready to fasten it on Stiles as soon as he got his answer.</p><p>"Yes, Sir. Good to go," Stiles replied, nothing in his voice but excitement. With his consent, and no hesitation in his voice, Peter fit the ball into Stiles' mouth and then connected the straps around the back of his head. Once it was fastened tight, he checked the front again to make sure that the gag was sitting right and not too tight. </p><p>Assured that was alright, he asked for one last confirmation from Stiles, "And your safeword, if you need to stop?"</p><p>Stiles hummed three short notes, three long notes, then three more short notes - S.O.S. - and Peter was confident they were ready. He moved from where Stiles was positioned on his hands and knees, and sat on the couch behind him. He pulled a thick, black, plug out of Stiles' hole and placed it to the side of him. From beside him he took a smooth slab of wood and rested it atop Stiles' back, giving himself a smooth surface to work with. He slicked himself up and pressed his soft cock inside Stiles, which took a bit of effort, but the boy was open enough that it wasn't too much trouble.</p><p>Fully settled, he took his laptop from the couch and opened it, setting it on his table and getting to work. At first there was a bit of a thrill - this type of objectification was something that he and Stiles had talked at length about, but not something that Peter had ever experienced. As time passed, though, he found himself being as productive as he would've been otherwise, simply more comfortable. He gave the appearance of ignoring Stiles completely, though he was certainly listening to hear if Stiles would safeword and keeping an ear on his heartrate just in case panic set in and Stiles wouldn't get himself out.</p><p>The pure power difference of Peter being fully clothed and working while Stiles was naked, nothing but a table for him to use to get work done, was a heady feeling. Stiles felt a bit removed from himself - as if he understood logically what was happening to him, but still somehow distant from it. That was, at least, until he felt a trickle of heat start to fill him. He knew that they'd discussed it, that it would be happening, but he was still somehow unprepared for the sensation of Peter pissing inside him. It was warmer than he thought it would be, and seemed to fill him more than he thought possible. With the tilt of his hips, none of it spilled, and Stiles felt almost impossibly full of liquid. </p><p>Peter let out a soft sigh as he finished filling Stiles' ass with his piss. "Ah, a table and a toilet all in one. I will never cease to be amazed at the wonders of modern technology," he remarked, smirking, and knowing that Stiles would be unable to respond.</p><p>He then continued working, soft cock still being warmed in Stiles' hole. But the sensation of it - of knowing that he had just pissed inside his lover like he was nothing more than a toilet, and used him like a table for over an hour - had his cock starting to grow hard. Peter ignored it as long as he could, staying productive, until he got to a point where he could stop and his arousal was strong enough to do something about. He closed the laptop lid, but left it on the wood on Stiles' back, just as he would leave it on the coffee table that was normally in his place.</p><p>Then, he pulled his cock out of Stiles very slowly, ensuring that his piss didn't follow him and escape the boy. He wiped himself off with a tissue, leaving it further up on Stiles' back, closer to his head as something to be disposed of later. He took the lube in hand and slicked himself, being sure to be good and loud as he jerked off. Occasionally, he would even let his knuckles brush Stiles' ass, but it was never a lingering touch full of intent, only a reminder that right now Stiles wasn't Peter's partner - he was his furniture. When he was ready to come, he slid just the tip of his cock back into Stiles' open hole, jerking off furiously as he came with a groan and filled Stiles up even further.</p><p>The splash of white-hot heat and the feeling of being filled in any further brought Stiles back to himself a bit. He was a bit stiff, still mostly drifting, but that heat and point of connection to Peter were impossible to ignore. He ached inside, just a bit, as he was filled up. Peter pulled back once he had milked all the come from his balls, taking the plug from the side and re-slicking it before pushing it back into Stiles' hole.</p><p>"Well, that's much better. There'll be time to clean up in here later, though, I think it's time for lunch now," Peter said, standing and leaving the room. He went to the kitchen and washed his hands, moving to heat some leftovers in the microwave. All the while he was listening to the living room, making sure he didn't miss any signs of distress from Stiles. When his lunch was ready, he took it to the living room with a glass of water and a paper towel. He moved his laptop back on the couch, making room for his plate and glass, and proceeded to eat.</p><p>Peter ate leisurely, only messing with Stiles at the end when he 'accidentally' dripped some sauce onto the boy's bare ass, roughly wiping it up with the paper towel the way he would if he had spilled on a table. "Damn, can't leave that messy."</p><p>He stood and took his dishes to the kitchen, returning with another paper towel and a spray bottle of water. He sprayed Stiles' skin where he'd made the mess before wiping him clean. "Well, everything's in order now. Time to get back to work."</p><p>Carefully, Peter removed the plug once again and wiped it clean as well, setting it to the side for when he'd need to use it again. He worked diligently through the afternoon, keeping his cock warm in the mess inside Stiles, and as he was getting ready to wrap up for the day, relaxed himself and released his bladder into Stiles once more.</p><p>This time, Stiles really thought it was going to be too much. He had no idea how Peter's piss wasn't just spraying back out again; he felt so full. But he took it, and he took it, and finally Peter pulled back, stuffing the plug in him quickly so as to not let anything drip out. Peter stood, taking his time cleaning up his things in the living room after he'd shut his laptop down for the day. The last to go was the board on Stiles' back, then he was reaching for and unbuckling the straps on the gag before pulling it out and setting it aside.</p><p>"You did so, so well for me today," he praised Stiles, peppering kisses all over his forehead and draining Stiles' pain when he felt the ache of his muscles and jaw for being in the position he'd held for so long. "I'm so proud of you, and I love you. Now - do you think you can walk to the bathroom yourself, or do you need me to carry you?"</p><p>Stiles' eyes were glassy, still a world away, as he replied in a raspy voice, "Carry me?" </p><p>Peter smiled indulgently and lifted the boy, careful to make sure the plug would hold tight as they made their way to the bathroom to clean him up. Truly, he couldn't think of a better way to spend his work day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen: A/B/O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 18: Size Queen | Body Modification | <strong>A/B/O</strong><br/>Pairing: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: A/B/O Dynamics, Alpha Isaac Lahey, Omega Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Rimming, Knotting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way Isaac's father talked to him changed entirely when he presented as an alpha. Years of telling him he was weak, that he wasn't good enough, all of it down the drain after a visit to the doctor shortly after Isaac's 18th birthday. Isaac didn't care, though. It was far too late for apologies, which his father wasn't even offering, only the respect he'd deserved his entire life. So, he took the money he'd saved up from working at the cemetery all those years and moved out. He didn't care that he still had a few months before graduation, didn't care that he'd never lived on his own, he just cared that he was able to get away from his father.</p>
<p>Derek had offered to take him in, but they both knew the stress of two unmated alphas sharing a space, especially with Isaac being so newly presented, wasn't a good idea. He settled for stopping by a few times a week, when Isaac wasn't at the loft with the rest of the pack already. To his own surprise more than to the surprise of those around him, Isaac flourished. He was focusing better in school, performing better in training with the pack, and generally just had a lighter air about him. It was as if his confidence doubled, and he didn't feel the need to be so defensive anymore.</p>
<p>It really helped him get along with the others a lot better. He was just more free to be himself, and it brought everyone closer to him. Especially, and in a way that he hadn't seen coming, Stiles. They were able to stop pushing each other's buttons so hard and form a true, strong friendship. And for Isaac, at least, he truly started to see Stiles in a different light - a romantic light. Stiles hadn't presented yet, but Isaac was hopeful that he would present as an omega. He knew traditional roles weren't necessary, that it didn't <i>have</i> to be an alpha/omega pair, and he'd want Stiles no matter what, but there was something about it that really appealed to Isaac. </p>
<p>And he wouldn't dream of forcing Stiles into a traditional role, didn't want to be a 'traditional' alpha himself. He just wanted a partner, someone who would complement him in all ways. No matter what, though, he wanted Stiles. But Stiles turned 18 and didn't say anything at all. Almost a week had gone by when Isaac found himself opening up his door to the younger man, who looked like he hadn't slept in the time since he'd seen him last.</p>
<p>"Hey, Stiles, come in man. You doing okay? You look pretty rough," Isaac worried out loud, stepping aside to let Stiles in the door.</p>
<p>Stiles gave him a small smile, but it didn't really reach his eyes, and he walked inside, sitting more carefully on Isaac's couch than he'd ever seen Stiles do. The way he was moving, the tension in his body language, all of it made Isaac's heart ache. He didn't know what was wrong, but to see Stiles looking like this, well, it killed him.</p>
<p>"Anything to drink, Stiles?" Isaac asked, wanting to be polite before he got to the root of whatever was going on with the younger man.</p>
<p>"No thanks, Isaac," came the unenthusiastic reply.</p>
<p>Isaac got himself a glass of water before he went and took a seat next to Stiles on the couch. Stiles practically flinched back from him, and Isaac couldn't stop hurt from flickering across his face. And then it hit him - Stiles must have figured out how he felt about him, and he was here to let him down. He shifter further away from Stiles, and addressed him without looking him in the eye.</p>
<p>"Look, Stiles, I think I might know why you're here," Isaac started hesitantly, when Stiles was unusually quiet.</p>
<p>Stiles let out a small huff. "Yeah, I guess I couldn't keep it secret for long. I know I haven't been around much, lately, it's just - hard," was Stiles' reply, which made Isaac's heart break just a bit more. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it hard on you. I swear, that was never my intention, it's just - "</p>
<p>"I'm an omega," Stiles blurted out, at the same time Isaac finished, "I really, really like you."</p>
<p>The two boys stared at each other for a moment, before Stiles repeated slowly, "You like me? Like, you like-like me? That's what you thought this was about?"</p>
<p>Isaac blushed, "Yeah, I thought you'd figured it out and you were about to let me down easy. But that's not what's happening here? You're - you presented as an omega?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Stiles nodded, "Just after my birthday. That's why I've been avoiding everyone - especially you. It's just a lot to get used to, and you're an alpha, and I didn't know if I was going to be able to control myself really well around you. Because, well, I like you too, Isaac. But I didn't want you to think that it was just because I'd presented, and that I wanted an alpha. I wanted you to know that I've liked you for a while, and that I never had the courage to tell you. Seeing you these last few months, though, the way you've fully grown into yourself, it's been incredible, and also really hard to resist."</p>
<p>"Wait, back up for a second. You - you want me too?"</p>
<p>Stiles laughed, looking like he was relaxing for the first time since he'd walked in the door. "That's what I said, Isaac. And I even meant it."</p>
<p>Isaac was caught somewhere between relief and surprise and ecstasy. His entire worldview had shifted so quickly, just from spending a few minutes with Stiles. He settled on the relief and the ecstasy, beaming at Stiles and moving closer to the other man. "So, this is probably really forward, but can I kiss you?"</p>
<p>Stiles answered by pressing his lips to Isaac's own, insistent and needy. Isaac answered with depth and strength, holding Stiles to himself like he was something precious. It was a moment that he absolutely refused to let end; even when Stiles finally pulled back, practically gasping for air, Isaac pressed kisses down Stiles' throat. Not marking him, not assuming anything like that, but just continuing the moment and giving both of them a bit of a respite. </p>
<p>"This is probably going to sound bad, but can we either slow it way, way down or take this to the bedroom? I'm kind of," Stiles flushed, not something Isaac was totally used to seeing on him, "I'm getting wet. Don't want to ruin your couch."</p>
<p>Isaac's mouth ran completely dry. "Yeah, yeah of course I get it," he started, trying to shake the thought of Stiles leaking for him out of his mind for long enough to respond coherently, "and I'm totally fine either way. There's no pressure, you know. Not at all. We can take this slow."</p>
<p>"We could," Stiles replied, a smirk growing on his face, "but I don't think that's really what either of us wants, do you?"</p>
<p>"Honestly Stiles, no, I don't. I want to pick you up, and take you to bed, and lick up all the slick you're leaking for me, and then - if you'll let me - I want to fill you up. I want to see you writhe on my cock, and I want to hear your voice when you come." Stiles' eyes darkened, and he held out his arms as if asking Isaac to pick him up and follow through on his fantasies.</p>
<p>So, Isaac did. He hefted Stiles up like it was nothing, pulling him into another kiss as Stiles wrapped his long legs around Isaac's waist. Isaac fumbled the two of them to his bedroom, only making it a few steps at a time before he rested Stiles gently down on the bed. Stiles propped himself up against the pillows and tugged at the hem of Isaac's shirt. "Off, please?" he practically begged, and who was Isaac to deny him?</p>
<p>Isaac had gotten his own shirt, pants, and underwear off before he moved to strip Stiles out of his t-shirt, realizing that the younger man still even had his socks and shoes on from coming in the door. "Maybe we should start here," he teased, moving to the foot of the bed to unlace and remove Stiles' shoes, then his socks. While he was occupied, Stiles had gotten his own shirt off and undone his pants so that they were pushed down around his knees, making it easy for Isaac to tug them and his underwear off in one go.</p>
<p>Isaac moved back on top of Stiles then, leaning down to kiss him and kiss him and kiss him some more until his nose finally caught onto the scent permeating the room through his and Stiles' combined lust - and it was coming from Stiles; his slick. "God, Stiles," Isaac groaned out against his mouth, "Can I please taste you? You smell so fucking good."</p>
<p>Stiles nodded his assent, and Isaac grinned before kissing him one last time and shifting his body down the bed. He smoothed his hands over Stiles' thighs before taking his legs and hooking them up over his own shoulders. He had half a second to enjoy the look of shock on Stiles' face before he buried his face between those thighs, licking up all the slick that Stiles had already leaked before diving into his hole to gather more. He distantly heard Stiles moaning above him, but he was all-consumed with the taste and scent and sight of Stiles open and slick in front of him.</p>
<p>He popped up for a moment, sucking both of Stiles' balls in to his mouth before licking up the length of his cock a few times, then licking back down and into Stiles' hole again. He shifted Stiles' legs down, though they were still spread wide, so he could tuck a first finger inside Stiles to accompany his tongue. He pulled back for just a second to ask, "Okay?" before resuming opening Stiles up on his mouth and fingers when Stiles had begged him to continue.</p>
<p>Once Stiles was open, and starting to get antsy, he pulled Isaac up by his hair into another kiss. Isaac groaned, both at Stiles pulling his hair and being demanding like that, and at the sensation of sharing the taste of Stiles between the two of them.</p>
<p>"Fuck me, Isaac, please, I'm so ready for you. Want you in me so bad, it feels like I'll die without it," Stiles whined, and Isaac could agree with the sentiment.</p>
<p>"Just one second, Stiles, I just have to get a condom," he replied, sitting up and putting too much distance between himself and Stiles.</p>
<p>Stiles flushed again, that gorgeous shade of red that seemed to cover him so quickly. "Do you - do you have knotting condoms?"</p>
<p>Isaac groaned at the implication, nodding his agreement at the track that Stiles was headed down. "I do. Is that - is that something you want? Because we don't have to, not yet. Or not at all if you don't want. I can hold it back, Stiles, really,"</p>
<p>Stiles closed the distance between them again, kissing Isaac for all that he was worth before responding, "Yes, I'm sure that's what I want. I just don't want any happy accidents - I think we're a bit too you and a bit too early in our relationship for that discussion."</p>
<p>Isaac smiled in relief and nodded in agreement, actually getting up from the bed to go into his bathroom and get the box of knotting condoms that Derek had given him when he'd presented. It had been an awkward affair, but Isaac was glad Derek was looking out for him, and in this moment he was <i>definitely</i> grateful for it. He opened the box, pulling out a large packet and heading back to the bedroom. He opened the condom as he knelt between Stiles' spread thighs.</p>
<p>"Are you okay doing it like this, Stiles? I know this position can get uncomfortable. It might be better if you were on your hands and knees, or even if we were on our sides."</p>
<p>Stiles shook his head no as Isaac put the condom on, making sure that the stretchiest part of it was sealed tight around the base of his cock where his knot would grow. "No, like this, Isaac. I want to see your face. Could you just prop my hips up a bit, use a pillow? It should make it easier."</p>
<p>Internally, Isaac kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner, but immediately sprung into action and took a pillow from the side of Stiles' head that wasn't propping him up to place under his hips, and Stiles smiled and nodded, shifting just a bit to make sure he was positioned comfortably. Once he was settled, Isaac placed himself between Stiles' thighs, with one hand bracing on his hip and the other guiding himself to Stiles' entrance.</p>
<p>They both groaned as Isaac started to push inside, Stiles' wet, tight heat practically sucking him in. Isaac bent over Stiles as he continued moving, needing to feel Stiles' lips against his own. They made out while Isaac pushed until he was fully seated inside Stiles. Then, he gave himself a moment, just trying to calm down. Stiles, however, was having none of that, and whined against Isaac's lips for him to move.</p>
<p>So, Isaac moved. And then he didn't stop moving - setting a steady rhythm of thrusts that had Stiles making these punched out little sounds, until Isaac found just the right angle that had Stiles screaming out in pleasure. Not wanting to be selfish, Isaac moved his free hand to wrap around Stiles' cock, jerking him in time with his hard thrusts. It simultaneously felt like a lifetime and like a short moment before Stiles was clenching up around him and coming with a loud cry. Isaac could feel his knot growing as well, still small enough that he could push it inside Stiles for now, but eventually it grew too large and he had to rock insistently into Stiles with short motions, still working him through his own orgasm when finally came, filling the condom completely.</p>
<p>"Stiles, fuck, you're so beautiful. You're so amazing. That was...that was perfect," Isaac was moaning into the crook of Stiles' neck where his face was buried, taking deep inhales of his lover's scent. He moved back up to kiss Stiles more, cock still pumping ropes of cum into the condom while he was knotted inside Stiles. The expression on the other boy's face was pure bliss - something that Isaac was sure was reflected in his own gaze.</p>
<p>Eventually, Isaac stopped coming, and started to feel his knot deflate. They were only tied together for about ten minutes, but Isaac pulled out and stood immediately, tying off the condom and disposing it in the bathroom before he came back to attend to Stiles. He pulled the pillow out from under the hips of the other man before laying beside him and tucking him into a tight embrace. He placed kisses on the crown of Stiles' head, gently rubbing circles into his back.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad you came here today, Stiles. This was more than I ever could have imagined. And...and I know it's early yet, but I hope that we'll have many more moments this happy to look forward to."</p>
<p>Stiles pulled back a bit so he could look up at Isaac. "Me too," he replied with a wide smile, leaning in to gently kiss Isaac's lips once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen - Double Penetration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 19: Crossdressing | <strong>Double Penetration</strong> | Edgeplay<br/>Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Double Penetration, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, Sex Toys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started, as most things did with Stiles, as a joke. Stiles had made some remark about Peter having his dick cast so that Stiles could have a model of him to play with when Peter was away on business. Peter had smirked, telling Stiles that it wouldn't be the same, but at Stiles' next birthday, he found himself with a replica of Peter's cock anyway. And Stiles used it - he liked the familiarity of Peter's girth inside him, though Peter was right that it wasn't quite the same. Still, it was better than nothing when Peter would travel and leave Stiles home alone.</p>
<p>On nights like these, Stiles liked to take his time, the same way that Peter would with him. He liked to stretch himself open slowly over one, two, three, and sometimes even four fingers. It wasn't a secret between them that Stiles liked it big; wanted to be as full as possible. It wasn't uncommon for Peter to fuck him full and then use his thumbs to pull Stiles apart and stretch him even further. After they had been together a while, Peter even started slipping an extra finger or two into Stiles while he was fucking him, just to make Stiles overwhelmed with the sensation.</p>
<p>Stiles had four fingers buried in his hole, rocking his hips down on them as hard as he could. He was moaning, loudly, when he was jarred out of his thoughts and focus on fucking himself by hearing a throat clearing from closer to him than he expected. His eyes flew open, not expecting Peter back until the next day, but there his husband was in the doorway, looking at Stiles like he was a full meal and Peter was starving.</p>
<p>"Well, this is quite the welcome home, sweetheart," Peter remarked, setting his bag down and stepping closer to the bed after toeing off his shoes. </p>
<p>"Peter, I wasn't expecting you," Stiles replied, having slowed down but still moving his fingers inside of himself.</p>
<p>"I can see that. It looks like you were setting up quite the night for yourself, though," Peter's eyes moved over to where Stiles had the replica dildo of Peter laid out on the bed, ready for use.</p>
<p>Stiles blushed; he couldn't help himself. He knew that Peter knew he had it, and that Peter knew he masturbated, but there was still just something embarrassing about being caught in the act - even by his husband. "You had to know that I use it when you're not here, right?" Stiles replied, trying to sound confident. By Peter's smirk, Stiles figured he'd failed at playing it off.</p>
<p>"Knowing it is one thing, but seeing it...well, I think I'd like that quite a lot." Peter unbuttoned his dress shirt as he spoke, placing his shirt in the hamper and removing his belt. He then moved over to the armchair in the corner of the room and unbuttoned his pants and undid the zipper, pulling his soft cock out of his pants. "Well? Don't let me stop you from having your fun."</p>
<p>"But Peter, it would be so much better with you," Stiles whined, even as he started riding his fingers harder again.</p>
<p>Peter smiled, ego inflated. "I know, sweetheart. But I want to watch you stuff yourself full. Maybe if you put on a really good show, I could be convinced to join you."</p>
<p>Stiles groaned at the thought, but did as he was told. He kept stretching himself as he would've if Peter hadn't come in, though he was certainly quieter. There was something about moaning loudly, alone, with Peter right there that he just couldn't make himself do. Unfortunately for him, Peter noticed.</p>
<p>"Come on, Stiles. You and I both know you can do much better than that. Moan for me, sweetheart, make it good,"</p>
<p>Somehow, Peter asking made it easier. It was easy to get louder, to keep stretching himself, and finally, to reach to the side for the fake cock, slicking it up and starting to push it into himself steadily, slowly. The stretch was easy, he was more than prepared for it, but he still let out a long groan when it was finally fully seated inside himself. He started fucking himself almost immediately, setting a steady rhythm.</p>
<p>He looked over at Peter when he heard a moan come from the older man, seeing him finally stripped out of his pants and underwear and cock fully interested in what was going on. He was stroking himself, but lightly, without great intent. Stiles smiled - to him, he meant that Peter was still planning on fucking him. In order to make sure it would happen, though, he turned his attention back to fucking himself full and putting on a show. He moaned as he teased his own nipples with his free hand, dildo rocking into himself further and further. As time went on, he reached down and cupped his full balls, realizing he was much closer to coming than he'd thought.</p>
<p>"Stop - don't come yet," Peter demanded suddenly, knocking Stiles out of his performance. He moved his hand away from his sack and slowed his other hand until he was just laying there with one hand holding the dildo fully inside himself.</p>
<p>"I didn't tell you to stop fucking yourself with that, I told you not to come. I want to see you moving; riding it like you'd be pushing back on me. Come on, Stiles," Peter's tone left little room for argument, so Stiles continued rolling his hips down, swallowing the dildo over and over again with his hungry hole. Peter stood and moved over to the bed, making space for himself between Stiles' spread legs.</p>
<p>Stiles groaned as Peter immediately inserted two slick fingers into him. The stretch felt so good. It wasn't overwhelming, not yet. He just felt <i>incredibly</i> full. Then Peter moved to three, and he really felt it. Eventually, he moved to four, and Stiles cried out at the pressure. It was good, but it was so much, and he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by it.</p>
<p>"Settle, sweetheart, you're taking it so well. You're almost ready, I think,"</p>
<p>"Ready for what?" Stiles responded, thinking he knew where Peter was going with this but wanting to make sure.</p>
<p>Peter's grin was wide and shark-like. "I think you know sweetheart. You're going to take us both - me and this imitation that you like so much."</p>
<p>Hearing it stated so plainly made a shiver run through Stiles' entire body. He could do nothing but nod, knowing it was going to be hard to take, but incredible. And when Peter pulled out his fingers and took control of the dildo, pushing in alongside it, he knew he was right. It felt like his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the sheer sensation of it. Peter groaned too at the impossibly tight sensation around his cock, fucking into Stiles slowly but with intense concentration. </p>
<p>It was like every nerve ending in Stiles' body was on fire - and he loved it. It didn't take long for him to reach down and stroke his cock in time with both of Peter's thrusts, the symmetry of it all really painting a beautiful picture. Then Stiles felt himself getting close, and his balls drew up, and he tightened around the two cocks inside of him while he shot white up on his stomach, moaning Peter's name.</p>
<p>Peter himself couldn't hold back when he felt Stiles clench up, waiting until he'd relaxed a bit to pull the dildo out and ride Stiles hard to reach his own orgasm. He pulled out at the last second and jerked himself off for three strokes before he added to the mess covering Stiles.</p>
<p>The younger man looked up at him, absolutely fuck-drunk, and simply said, "Welcome home, Peter."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty: Fisting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 20: <strong>Fisting</strong> | Impact Play | Punishment<br/>Pairing: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Fisting, Hand Kink, Size Kink, Size Difference, Older Man/Younger Man, Brief mentions of daddy kink</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a <i>thing</i>, okay? Stiles liked how much bigger than him Chris was. He was taller, broader, more heavily muscled, and it all made Stiles feel safe. There was just something about having a lover who could fully cover him, bring him into an embrace and become his whole world. There were other benefits, too, like Chris being able to manhandle and lift him, or wrap his hands around Stiles and have them close to touching.</p>
<p>And Chris' hands overall? Well they were definitely a main part of the attraction. He had large, broad palms that were heavily calloused from the labor he'd done over his life, and long, thick fingers that Stiles could never stop staring at. And of course it was normal to be attracted to - to even be obsessed with - your lover's body, it was so overwhelming for Stiles because Chris never stopped touching him. There was always a hand on his hip, or his shoulder, or holding his own, so how could he <i>stop</i> thinking about it?</p>
<p>Chris, observant as ever, certainly took notice. He noticed that as much as Stiles loved it when he'd fuck into him, he seemed even more eager and excited when Chris was opening him up. He'd always been a tactile person, but he stepped it up when he was with Stiles because he saw how responsive the younger man was to it, as if he'd been touch-starved for far too long. And considering the relationship that could be considered distant at best and negligent at worst that he'd had with his father for several years, it wasn't too surprising. But Chris wanted to break that cycle - he wanted to be there for Stiles in all the ways he could, and if he liked it too when Stiles would call him daddy, well, who could blame him? He was a father, and a natural caretaker, and he didn't care what anyone else might've thought if they'd been overheard. What worked for the two of them worked for the two of them, and that was all that mattered.</p>
<p>Still, even with all that knowledge, he never expected to get this request from Stiles. "Are you sure, baby? I know you like it - I know you like my hands, and the stretch - but I'm worried that it could hurt you."</p>
<p>Stiles, though, didn't seem concerned in the slightest - only excited. He fluttered his eyelashes a bit, pouting as he looked up at Chris, "I'm sure I want it, Chris. Just think about it - your whole hand inside me, stretching me out. Think about how open I'd be - I might even gape - and you could just fuck right into me with no issue after, too. I'd be stretched wide, just for you. It would just be another way you could fill me up, make me feel whole in the way that you do."</p>
<p>"Well, when you put it like that..." Chris trailed off, grinning as Stiles wrapped his gangly arms around him in a tight, but quick, embrace. "We'll still need to do some research - and  yes, research, not just watching porn, but if this is really what you want, then I won't say no to you, baby."</p>
<p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Stiles replied, pulling him into a kiss before grabbing his laptop and opening it up. "I already pulled together some stuff for us to look at, since I figured you would say that. The, um, porn is pretty hot too, but if you want an academic approach, we should look at these."</p>
<p>He opened a folder full of bookmarks in his browser that had Chris raising his eyebrow at the high volume, but he just smiled and nodded, encouraging Stiles to show him what he'd found. This was clearly something that the younger man had thought about quite a lot, and Chris wanted to be able to match his enthusiasm. He had to agree that the idea of it was hot as hell, but he also knew it would only turn out well if he knew a bit about what he was doing first.</p>
<p>By the time Stiles closed the laptop and set it aside again, Chris was reassured and they were definitely both turned on at the thought. He wanted to let Stiles lead, though, so he paused and let Stiles be the one to bring it up.</p>
<p>"So, I did clean myself out in the shower earlier. Plus, we have the good water-based lube and plenty of it. What I'm trying to say is I want you to fist me if you want to fist me."</p>
<p>Chris smiled, and nodded. "You know, I think you're right baby. As long as you're ready, I know that I am." He held out a hand for Stiles to take, and pulled him up and off of their couch and into a bruising kiss before leading him down the hall and into their bedroom.</p>
<p>He was quick to strip Stiles out of his t-shirt and jeans, leaving his underwear on for now, and then stripped himself just as efficiently and in the same manner. While he was removing his own clothes, Stiles moved to get the larger container of lubricant from where it was stashed in the bottom drawer of the nightstand. He grabbed it and placed it on the bed, then laid back at Chris' urging. The older man also took a pillow and slid it up under Stiles' hips. He bracketed Stiles with his own body, leaning down to kiss the other man.</p>
<p>The urgency from earlier died down, and they focused on being intimate, in sharing the moment. This wasn't something Chris was going to rush, not with how aware he knew he needed to be of Stiles' safety. Plus, he wanted to enjoy it. If this wasn't an experience they liked, they wouldn't do it again, but if it was, it would still be real, so he wanted to make it as good for Stiles as he could. He finally pulled back, creating some separation between himself and Stiles, and peeled Stiles underwear down and off of him.</p>
<p>Chris leaned down and pressed a few light kisses against Stiles' lower stomach, then popped open the lube and slicked two of his fingers. He used his other, clean hand to brace on Stiles' hip and pulls his legs apart just a bit. First, he teased Stiles' rim, knowing that it was something  that Stiles always enjoyed. He didn't waste too much time, though, sliding his first finger in all the way and slowly starting to stretch him out. He followed up with the second finger relatively quickly, knowing that Stiles could take it.</p>
<p>"You can give me more, I can take it," Stiles whined, pleading with Chris to speed things up.</p>
<p>Chris raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm aware of what you can take, sweetheart, but will you let me enjoy this? Let yourself enjoy taking it slow?"</p>
<p>Stiles groaned, but nodded, and Chris smiled while he kept stretching Stiles on his two fingers. Since he knew Stiles was ready, he went ahead and added more lube, following up with a third finger. The slick sounds filled the room, their voices quiet though Stiles was moaning as he was stretched on Chris' thick fingers.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for a fourth, Stiles? It's going to be a stretch," Chris asked, slicking up his hand even as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Please, yes, it's so good, but I want more," Stiles moaned as he continued to write on Chris' fingers. Slipping his pinky in was actually much easier than Chris thought it might've been, but Stiles clearly felt differently. The stretch of yet another one of those thick fingers inside of him made a world of difference, though it still wasn't too much or overwhelming. He just felt - full.</p>
<p>"You feel so good in me, stretching me out. I'm getting close, wanna come like this. I wanna come on your fist, Chris, please."</p>
<p>Chris groaned at the thought of Stiles coming just from his fist filling him, but replied, "Just a bit of time, baby, you're not ready for all of it yet. We need to get you wet and stretched before you can come on my fucking hand."</p>
<p>He added more lube to his four fingers, searching deep inside of Stiles for the spot that would bring him the most pleasure. When he saw Stiles' balls draw up like he was about to come, that was when he slicked his thumb and tucked it against his palm, pushing in one more time with his full hand. Chris moaned at the tight heat around him, feeling Stiles' sensitive skin stretched thin, but Stiles absolutely <i>wailed</i> at the extra intrusion.</p>
<p>"God, so good, Chris!" he cried out, reaching down to give his cock barely three strokes before he was shooting white all over his stomach. Chris let out a sound that was close to a growl as Stiles clenched around his hand, still working inside him to gentle him through the orgasm.</p>
<p>"So good for me, coming on my fist, baby. You gonna let me fuck you now that you're all open and wet? You gonna lay there and just fucking <i>take</i> it?" Chris spoke as he slid out his hand and used it to slick himself up, pressing into Stiles in one deep thrust, having no trouble with how open Stiles was.</p>
<p>Chris rode Stiles hard and fast, enjoying how the slick heat felt around him, as well as Stiles' almost constant cries. It had to be the best kind of torture, being fucked in the way that he loved after he'd already come, spent cock still trying in vain to harden again against his come-covered stomach, but knowing it wouldn't happen this fast.</p>
<p>"Hold yourself open for me," Chris demanded, pulling out when he felt that he was just about to come. Stiles complied, hands reaching down to spread his ass apart. At the sight of his gaping, fucked-out hole, Chris let out a moan of Stiles' name before spilling white all over the tender flesh. He finished off with a slap to Stiles' exposed asscheek, moving to get a warm, wet washcloth to clean his lover up.</p>
<p>After he was done, Stiles curled up under the blankets, still nude but clean, he laid down with him, taking one of his hands in his own and kissing their laced fingers. "So, I imagine you'll be wanting to do that again?"</p>
<p>Stiles smacked him half-heartedly with his free hand. "Like I'm the only one. You loved that. You love how I love that you're bigger than me, and that I love your fucking hands."</p>
<p>Chris just smiled. He couldn't argue with the facts, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty-One: Breeding Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 21: <strong>Breeding Kink</strong> | Somnophilia | Knife Play<br/>Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Breeding Kink, Mates, Knotting, A/B/O Dynamics, Alpha Derek Hale, Omega Stiles Stilinski, mentions of mpreg, no actual mpreg</p>
<p>Sorry I've gotten behind; work has been crazy and my first class of grad school ended this week. Hopefully I will be able to catch up over this weekend! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and leaving feedback so far :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Stiles woke up that morning, he didn’t expect to be having this conversation. He’d been on the birth control since he’d turned 16, not the kind of omega who wanted to get pregnant as early as possible. He thought Derek knew that, but somewhere along the line, the message must’ve gotten missed, because they were fighting, and he hated it.</p>
<p>“I just wish you’d talk to me about this, Stiles. Am I doing something wrong? It’s like you just make these choices - which, yes, are yours to make and you know I support you in that - but you won’t be open with me about it. I won’t be angry if you don’t want to have a family together, but I’d like to fucking be included in the decision at all, if that’s okay with you.”</p>
<p>“Is that something you want someday, Derek? Because you haven’t talked to me about this either. The way I see it, all you’re doing right now is yelling, and talking to me like I’m stupid.”</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s not fair,” Derek shot back, “I would never condescend to you like that. I just wish you’d <i>talk</i> to me.”</p>
<p>“Well, this is me talking. Tell me what <i>you</i> want, Derek, and why you think I must be so determined to take it away from you.”</p>
<p>“Are you really going to make me say it,” Derek responded, intonation flat.</p>
<p>Stiles glared up at him. “Yes, I am, because I think we want similar things, but we’re not on the same page just yet. I want to have kids, Derek. I want to have <i>your</i> kids. Just not yet - I want to finish my degree, and marry you, and get ourselves settled. Then I want to get pregnant as many times as we can, or as many times as we want to, and I want to raise a family with you.”</p>
<p>Derek looked awe-struck. “You - you really do want that too?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do! I’ve been trying to tell you that. Besides...it’s kind of hot, isn’t it? The idea of you filling me up so good that it takes? That I’ll get round with our children, that my tits will grow and you can drink the milk out of them?”</p>
<p>“So that’s how you want to play this? Fine, we can table the discussion on when we actually want to have kids for another time, but if you’re going to play it up, then you’re going to take it like we’re already trying.” With that, Derek picked Stiles up and tossed him over his shoulder, Stiles releasing an indignant shout, though Derek knew he really did love it when Derek would manhandle him.</p>
<p>He carried Stiles that way to their bedroom, dropping him unceremoniously on the bed. "Get undressed," he spoke, not even looking at Stiles as he efficiently stripped out of his own clothing. Stiles didn't respond to him, but he heard shifting that indicated his orders were being followed, so Derek let it slide. When he turned back, though, Stiles was laying on his back waiting for Derek, and that just wouldn't do.</p>
<p>"Is that how you present for me, omega? I don't think so. No, if you want to get fucked hard and bred, we'll do it right." He took Stiles' hips in his hands and forcibly flipped him over, pulling him up to his hands and knees. He took one of each of Stiles' asscheeks in hand and pulled, separating them. "Would you look at that? You're already wet for me, Stiles."</p>
<p>Stiles moaned out in response when Derek roughly pushed two fingers inside him, spreading the wetness that was already there wide and causing him to start producing even more slick. "That's it omega, you want it bad, don't you? You want me to use you, breed you up. Well, you're gonna get that wish."</p>
<p>Despite his hard talk, Derek still slid a third finger into Stiles to make sure that the other man would be able to take him safely before gripping Stiles' hips tightly in both his hands and driving in hard. He fucked into Stiles exactly as he'd said he would, and as he knew that the younger man loved. There was filth spewing from his mouth the entire time, continuing to talk about how good Stiles would look when he was round with child, when he'd be so big he'd be bed-ridden, how good of a mother he'd be to their children. Stiles, for the most part, just braced himself and took it, the force of Derek's thrusts otherwise threatening to move him forward on the bed.</p>
<p>"Bear down, let me in," Derek grunted out, a bit out of breath from how hard he was pounding into Stiles. His knot was just starting to expand, and he wanted to make sure Stiles would take it. "Do you feel that? You feel my knot getting ready to lock inside you and make sure you<i>take</i> it all?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Alpha, please! I want it!" Stiles begged, wanting desperately to get a hand on his own, smaller omega cock, but knowing that it was expected for him to keep his hands where they were and brace for Derek to knot him.</p>
<p>Derek chuckled, "I know you do, Stiles. And you're going to get it." His thrusts grew harder, though they slowed as it became tougher for him to thrust in and out with the growing size of his knot. Eventually, he had to stop thrusting altogether as he locked inside Stiles, starting to pump come into him almost immediately. He shifted one of his hands down to Stiles' stomach, imagining that he could actually feel the taut skin growing and stretching to accommodate a pregnancy, though he knew it wasn't taking just yet. But the thought alone, well, it had him continuing to roll his hips into Stiles as much as he could. </p>
<p>He buried his face in the crook of Stiles' neck, teeth digging into the mating mark he'd left there a year ago. "So good for me, my mate. Going to give us a family someday, keep bringing us together. Love you so much, Stiles," Derek murmured with his lips still pressed against Stiles' throat. </p>
<p>"Love you too, Derek, fuck. I want that so bad, soon. When we're ready. But right now, I need you to make me come, please!" Stiles responded, practically shaking with it.</p>
<p>"What, this isn't enough for you?" Derek asked teasingly while he continued rocking into Stiles.</p>
<p>"Please, I just need a little more, please, Derek!"</p>
<p>Derek moved a hand down to grasp at Stiles' cock, not so much stroking him as just letting his omega rut off against his hand. It didn't take long for Stiles to cry out and clench around Derek's still-full knot. The movement had Derek groaning, feeling sensitive while he continued filling Stiles. Eventually he stopped pumping, starting to feel himself deflate, though it was still several more minutes before he was small enough to comfortably pull back out of Stiles.</p>
<p>He stood and gathered a cloth and water to clean Stiles' used, puffy hole, before tucking his own body around the smaller man's and pulling blankets over them in bed. "I do love you, you know," Derek said against the back of Stiles' head.</p>
<p>Stiles turned over to face him, smiling. "I love you too, Derek. I'm sorry things got so heated earlier - I just couldn't stand that it felt like you were making all these assumptions without talking to me about what I was actually doing."</p>
<p>Derek grimaced, nodding. "I know - I let my insecurities get the better of me. I promise to talk to you more about big things like this in the future - I don't want to make you feel like I don't value your opinion on things and trust you to make your own decisions. I love how strong, and brilliant, and independent you are, Stiles. But sometimes it just doesn't feel like there's an us, but I know I have to tell you that for you to know. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, too. I never meant to make you feel like that, and I should've done a better job trying to figure out what was going on before jumping down your throat."</p>
<p>"Well, we're on the same page now. We'll always have some growing pains - but we will grow, and change, and get better. That's my promise to you."</p>
<p>"And mine to you, Derek."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Lingerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 22: <strong>Lingerie</strong> | Handfeeding | Female Dom<br/>Pairing: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Lingerie, Riding, Crossdressing, Creampie, Coming Untouched</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles sucked in a deep breath when he heard the front door of the apartment he shared with Scott open. This was a bold move - one he was really hoping would work out. He and Scott were happy, sure, but things were still so new between them and he wanted to do everything he could to make sure Scott would stay, that he’d continue to want to be with him in this new way.</p>
<p>It was a bit of a strange transition for them, having been best friends since kindergarten, to become a couple. Certainly the two of them had been through more than enough strange times, what with Scott getting turned into a werewolf and Stiles discovering he had a spark of magic. In terms of strangeness, dating and having sex with your lifelong best friend didn’t really rank in the same way.</p>
<p>For Stiles, though, his concerns were a little more normal. He’d been open and out as bisexual for years, finally talking about it with Scott and his dad in his freshman year of high school. It hadn’t been news to most of the pack, then, and he was very comfortable with himself. Scott, as far as Stiles knew, hadn’t ever really explored his sexuality, and Stiles was the first man he’d done anything with at all.</p>
<p>The train of thought had led him here - here, being in a lacy, red lingerie set, with a full face of makeup on. He felt good - felt like he looked good - and he was so hopeful that this would work. At the same time, he was nervous. What if Scott hated it? What if Scott was disgusted by him?</p>
<p>“Stiles, hey, I’m home!” Scott called out, as if Stiles didn't already know.</p>
<p>Stiles summoned up his courage, responding, "I'm in here!" from the bedroom as a courtesy, knowing that with Scott's enhanced senses it was more than likely that the other man already knew that. He tugged on the edge of the babydoll top he wore, knowing that the length didn't make a difference with how sheer it was, but feeling like he wanted the protection anyway. He was regretting all of it - the shaving, the clothes, the makeup - and barely noticed when Scott walked in and stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Stiles, letting out a small gasp.</p>
<p>“Do you - do you like it?” Stiles asked hesitantly as he turned toward him, hoping and praying for a positive reaction from the other man.</p>
<p>Scott responded by taking hold of his hips and pulling him into a bruising kiss. “Stiles, baby, I <i>love</i> it. I know you can’t smell it, not the way I can, but I’m so turned on by you, Stiles. God - did you do all this for me? You look so good, baby."</p>
<p>Stiles' chest filled with warmth as he took in Scott's awe-struck reaction. "Yeah, of course it's for you. I wouldn't do this for anyone else - I haven't ever, actually."</p>
<p>Scott's smile seemed to dampen a bit when he heard Stiles' response. "You didn't do this because you thought you like, had to or something though, did you? I'm bi too, Stiles, you don't have to dress like this to get me attracted to you. I hope you know that. I hope I didn't make you feel like you had to do this."</p>
<p>Stiles quickly shut down that train of though. "Of course not! I mean, you haven't been as open about it as me, or ever really said, so maybe I thought it would...help things along, but I know that you know that I'm a man too, Scott. It's just - well, it feels really good actually. Kind of empowering."</p>
<p>"Well in that case, feel free to do this as much or as little as you'd like. I'll always be down - but I love you and how you look even when you aren't dressed like this, are we clear?"</p>
<p>In response, Stiles kissed Scott again, covering his hands with his own where they rested on his hips. "Crystal clear, buddy. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, do you want to do something about this?" He took one of Scott's hands and moved it down to cup his own cock where it was starting to harden in the red lace panties covering him.</p>
<p>Scott grinned and lifted Stiles easily, moving them so that Stiles was perched on top of him. He sat up and took off his own shirt before moving his hands back to Stiles' hips and saying, "Just like this, yeah? I want you to ride me."</p>
<p>"Yes, Scott, please!" Stiles moaned in response, guiding one of Scott's hands back into the underwear so he could feel that Stiles was already wet with lube and stretched.</p>
<p>Scott groaned and tipped his head back, "Fuck, you got yourself ready for me? What did I do to deserve all this nice treatment today?"</p>
<p>Stiles just leaned down to kiss him again. "It's just for being you. And for being us, too," he responded between kisses, lifting up when Scott prompted him so that he could get his own pants and underwear out of the way. He reached over to where Stiles had left the lubricant out on the bedside table, slicking up three fingers as well as his cock. He pulled the panties to the side again, testing the stretch, and found that Stiles was entirely ready for him.</p>
<p>"Do you think these should come off?" he asked, tugging at the side of the panties Stiles still had on.</p>
<p>Stiles nodded, lifting up again so he could slide the lace off of himself. He'd seen it before, in porn, when they'd left them on and thought about it, but it just seemed too uncomfortable. Maybe another time. Plus, he didn't want to ruin these already, and he knew that he'd be making a mess of them before long if he kept them on with Scott fucking up into him. He settled back down, grinding against Scott's hard cock, which made both of them groan.</p>
<p>"Here, let me," Scott said, taking a hand off of Stiles' hip and using it to hold himself up to line up with Stiles' hole. The pale, mole-dotted man started sinking down almost immediately once they were aligned properly. It took a few moments for him to get fully seated, backing off a few times when he tried to take Scott too far at once. But it was overall a smooth slide in, and he paused for just a moment to kiss Scott once he had taken his cock all the way to the base.</p>
<p>"Move, Stiles, please - you're killing me," Scott said, hands braced once again on Stiles' hips.</p>
<p>Stiles bit his lip after pulling away from the kiss and started to bounce up and down slowly on Scott's cock, only moving up an inch or two before sinking back down. He sped up over time, though, move further and further until he was almost letting Scott slip out of him on each thrust. Scott, for his part, was guiding Stiles with his hands, but not forcing him or the rhythm at all - that was all Stiles. He just continued to praise him, tell him how beautiful he looked, and how much he loved him.</p>
<p>"Love you too," Stiles responded, breathless from the effort he was putting into riding Scott's cock. He shifted just a bit, the angle not quite right, before he found the perfect spot that had him cry out, feeling his balls draw up as he was ready to come. Scott, of course, noticed.</p>
<p>"Do it baby, please, shoot all over me while you ride my cock." Scott's begging and starting to thrust up against him just a bit harder was all it took for Stiles, coming in long streaks across Scott's exposed chest and stomach without so much as a single stroke to his own cock.</p>
<p>Scott fucked into his even more pliant body for a few more minutes before shooting his own release into Stiles' hole. Stiles was filled to the brim, and with his position, Scott's cum started leaking back out around his cock. The picture it made when he pulled out was absolutely filthy, and he took a moment to admire it before Stiles collapsed down beside him, head coming to rest on a clean part of his chest. </p>
<p>Stiles wound their fingers together, pressing his lips to Scott's knuckles. "That was fucking hot, Scott. Thank you, though, for everything you said before. I know I probably should've just talked to you about things first - but I've got to say I'm pretty okay with this outcome. I love you."</p>
<p>"And I love you too, Stiles, exactly how you are, all the time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Mirror Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 23: Wax Play | Cuckolding | <strong>Mirror Sex</strong><br/>Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Mirror Sex, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Dom/Sub, Collars, Kind of Praise Kink/Body Worship but not really</p><p>Note: This can be read as a follow-up to Chapter 11 - Collaring, but it can also be read as a standalone. Personally though, I thought about the two scenes as related while writing this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles had tried to play it off as some silly, off-hand comment. But even without Peter’s enhanced senses, he would’ve been able to tell that it was absolute bullshit. And the thought that Stiles perceived them in that way - that he thought he was somehow unworthy of Peter, lesser than him - made his heart absolutely ache for his beautiful partner. But, Peter thought, maybe it wasn’t the right time to address it. So he let it go - for the moment - and promised himself that he’d return to it when they had more time to discuss things. When he could take Stiles apart and how him how truly wonderful he thought he was.</p><p>He didn’t waste much time - as much as he wanted to do this right, he also didn’t want to let Stiles simmer in those negative thoughts. His pain and sadness were not his alone to bear, just as he shared his happiness and joy, and Peter needed to show him that. It was later that same day that Peter approached Stiles, who was laying on the couch in their living room reading, with his collar in hand and a raised eyebrow. He had to clear his throat to get Stiles to look up, the younger man lost in thought.</p><p>"Peter? What're you doing? I don't think we talked about doing anything today, did we?"</p><p>Peter immediately went to soothe the panic he saw growing in Stiles. "No, no need to get anxious. We didn't plan anything, you're correct. But I think there's a discussion we do need to have, and if you'll allow me, this is how I'd like to have it. Color?"</p><p>Stiles looked a bit wary, which Peter understood. He wouldn't still be thinking about such a small remark, but Peter wasn't about to let it go. It also wasn't often that he would initiate a scene without a bit more discussion beforehand, but since the point of this scene was the discussion, he needed Stiles to trust him. Of course if he refused, if he wanted to talk it out differently, Peter would agree. But he truly the thought this would be the best way to express what he needed to say to the younger man. Regardless of any hesitancy he did have, Stiles marked his place in his book and stood, turning his back to Peter and bowing his head so that the collar could be placed on him with an utterance of, "Green, Sir."</p><p>"Very good, pet. Now come with me," Peter punctuated this by taking the back of Stiles' neck in hand and drawing him close to walk in front of him down the hall to their bedroom, where Peter had prepared. Stiles froze as soon as they walked in the room. Peter didn't know what he had been expecting to see, but he knew that it wasn't the large, ornate standing mirror that was usually just stored in their spare room at the foot of the bed.</p><p>Stiles didn't say anything, yet, though. He figured - and he was right - that Peter wasn't ready to talk or to listen, unless Stiles called a yellow or red. He remained quiet while Peter stripped him out of his clothes, then removed his own. He said nothing still when Peter directed him to kneel on the bed, facing the mirror. Peter himself moved so that he was next to and partially behind the mirror before speaking again.</p><p>"Tell me what you see," he asked, Stiles' eyes immediately moving from his reflection to find his own.</p><p>"Sir? I don't understand."</p><p>"Eyes on the mirror, pet, not on me. I want you to tell me what you see."</p><p>"I see myself - my body, my reflection. That's all," Stiles responded, feeling lost. He was uncomfortable with the intense focus on him, between staring at himself and knowing that Peter's eyes were on him as well. He didn't know what Peter wanted from him, what his expectations were, and it was unnerving. </p><p>Peter nodded. "That's a good start, pet. Now I want you to continue - describe yourself to me. Tell me about how you see yourself when you're looking."</p><p>"I - I still don't think I understand what you want, Sir," Stiles felt like he had to voice his uncertainty, "I mean, I'm skinny, I'm gangly, I'm pale, and I have a lot of marks." Stiles couldn't tear his eyes away from some of the scars that marred his body from his early involvement in the supernatural, before he really knew how to take care of himself. There were claw marks, bites, lashes and chain markings from his time with Gerard. Sometimes Stiles felt like Raggedy Andy - all patchwork. There was a part of his brain that told him it wasn't like that - that it wasn't bad at all, or off-putting. But he overwhelmingly just felt ugly. </p><p>Peter hummed in response. This was exactly what he'd been afraid of - that somehow, every time he called Stiles gorgeous, or told him how beautiful he was and how much he loved his body, Stiles didn't receive the message. His own insecurities and the louder voices in his mind, reminiscent of things he'd heard from others as more of an awkward teen as well, were overpowering the support that Peter provided. He intended to change that, no matter how long it would take, starting today.</p><p>"Now, you need to listen, pet, and I'm going to tell you what I see when I look at you. I see strength - lean muscle that you've worked hard for and earned. A body that has fought, and won over and over again. I see skin that reflects who you are - a protector, a fighter, and a <i>human</i>. And none of those things, certainly not the last, are bad, are they? When I look at you, I see how much you care for me and for all those that you choose to let into your life. I see your beauty - in your heart, in your eyes, in your brain, and your smile. And, I see your beauty in your body. You take my marks when I give them to you, you wear my collar to show my ownership over you, the way you give yourself to me. When I look at you, pet, I see everything that adds up to the meaning of love for me."</p><p>By the time Peter had finished, there were tears leaking out of Stiles' eyes. "I - I think I know that. It's not that you don't show me that, Sir, and god I'm so thankful for it. I'm so thankful that you don't see me the way that I see myself. But it's just so <i>loud</i> and I can't always make it stop. Can - can you make it stop, Sir?"</p><p>The reaction caused Peter to pause. He hadn't expected Stiles to be so in touch with the root of the issue already, had expected that there would be more work to do to get there. "I think we can work on it together, pet. I think I can show you how I see you, and help you see yourself more clearly."</p><p>"Please - please help me see it, Sir," Stiles replied, and Peter's heart broke just a bit, but he steeled himself and answered with resolve.</p><p>"I will, pet. I promise you that much." With that, Peter moved, taking his place on the bed behind Stiles. He used his hands to spread Stiles' ass apart before licking into him with no warning. Stiles cried out, head dipping down and fingers clenching in the sheets.</p><p>That caused Peter to pull back. "No, pet, that's not how this works. You keep your eyes on the mirror - see what I see when I get to have you like this. See how I see how beautiful you are."</p><p>Once he was satisfied Stiles was looking in the mirror again, he went back to vigorously eating him out. He savored every sound, every shiver, every clench around his tongue that he got out of Stiles. After Stiles was wet, and a bit looser, Peter backed away which caused Stiles to whine, though he was back quickly with two slick fingers once he'd gotten to reach to the side for the lube he'd set out.</p><p>He opened Stiles quickly, but not clinically. He wanted this to be intimate, and while he enjoyed stretching Stiles out on his fingers, that wasn't enough. He needed to be inside his lover to show him what it was that he wanted him to see. As soon as Stiles was open enough to take him comfortably, Peter slid his fingers out and slicked up his cock. He slid into Stiles in one deep thrust, torn between watching himself enter the younger man and looking at the pair of them in the mirror.</p><p>"The deal is the same, pet. You keep your eyes on that mirror while I'm fucking you, or I stop. I want you to see everything I can see. I want you to see the adorable way that you flush all over, I want you to see the shape of your lips when you moan, and I want you to look at that collar around your throat and really understand what it means, pet. Keep that as your reminder of the love I have for every single part of you. Remember that as happy as I am to share in your happiness and your beauty, I am also here to share and take the burden when you don't feel either of those things."</p><p>There were still some tears in Stiles' eyes, but he nodded along with Peter's words as he moaned at the constant assault on his hole. Peter had his hands on his hips, bracing himself and using his grip to fuck even harder into Stiles. "You are beautiful, and you are <i>mine</i>," Peter growled out as he thrust faster, ready to come. "And I want you to fully see it - the effect that this has on us both."</p><p>"Look in that mirror, and come for me, Stiles," Peter punctuated this by wrapping a hand around Stiles' cock, leaving the other braced on his hip as he reached his own orgasm, Stiles following shortly after. They looked beautiful together - debauched, sure - but there was no mistaking the love and the awe that the two men shared. Peter could see it, and with Stiles' continued tears, he knew that he could see it too. His message had gotten across. And he'd be happy to keep providing that message as long as he could.</p><p>"You're strong - so strong - but you give it up for me so well, don't you? That's the beauty of the thing, Stiles. I am so grateful to be the person that gets to see you vulnerable like this. You have no idea how lucky I know I am that you want to be with me. I'm so, so lucky Stiles, and I'll tell you that as many times as I have to for you to believe me. Hopefully, I'll stay lucky and get to continue to tell you forever," Peter said aloud, kissing Stiles after he had pulled out and laid the two of them down on the bed. "I am so lucky to have you, you beautiful creature."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Clothing Disparity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 24: Bathhouse | <strong>Clothing Disparity</strong> | Sextape<br/>Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Businessman Peter, Clothing Disparity, Daddy Kink, Office Sex, Unequal Power Dynamics, Sugar Daddy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s ready for you now, Mr. Stilinski. You can head right up,” the receptionist told Stiles with a passive face, though Stiles still blushed when he thanked her. He didn’t know what Peter had told people here about them, though he was sure it wasn’t the whole truth, but they seemed to make their assumptions anyway. And Stiles couldn’t blame them - he looked and felt out of place here, in Peter’s glamorous office building, in his long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Now, they were much nicer and higher quality than he’d been wearing before he started this whole thing with Peter, but he definitely still wasn’t at the same level as everyone he passed by.</p>
<p>He got some stares on the elevator, especially when he scanned the fob Peter had given him and pressed the button for the top floor. No one said anything to him, though, for which he was grateful. He only got some passing nods and half-hearted smiles, which he returned in a similar manner.</p>
<p>Peter - Mr. Hale, when he was here - didn’t even look up from his desk when Stiles first entered the office. He had a solid door that Stiles shut behind him, though the wall behind his desk was made up of floor to ceiling windows, looking out over the city. It was an incredible view from this high up. Stiles found himself staring out of them, waiting to be acknowledged. And he did wait several minutes before Peter looked up from the document he'd been examining before signing it and placing it in a stack of similar-looking paperwork. Stiles knew better than to ask about them, though. That wasn't what he was there for.</p>
<p>"Good, you're on time. Everything went well with your last final, I trust?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Mr. Hale. The semester is wrapped up, and I'm all yours. Thank you for asking."</p>
<p>Peter smiled graciously. "Wonderful - get undressed."</p>
<p>Stiles, used to the treatment that someone else may find rude but he understood was just Peter being direct, followed the order that he'd been given. He stripped himself quickly, knowing that if Peter had wanted a show he would've asked for one. Still, he folded his clothes and left them in a neat pile on the chair - that was a rule he'd never forget. Peter didn't like, or tolerate, messiness. </p>
<p>Once Stiles was bare, he turned back to look at Peter, who hadn't moved but had watched him as he'd undressed, staring at him like he was a particularly interesting puzzle that he was desperate to solve in the right way. The anticipation alone had a shiver run through Stiles, leaving his skin covered in goosebumps. It was chilly in the office, but he wasn't about to complain. </p>
<p>"When was the last time you touched yourself, Stiles?" Peter asked, seemingly nonchalantly, but Stiles knew that there was steel beneath the light words.</p>
<p>"I haven't, Mr. Hale. Not since the last time I saw you, just like you asked." Peter's smile grew at Stiles' words, knowing that the younger man was telling the truth.</p>
<p>"Well, it sounds like you've been a <i>very</i> good boy; studying and working hard on your finals, and listening to your Daddy's instructions. I'll give you a choice, then - do you want me to fuck you over the desk or up against the windows?"</p>
<p>Stiles paused, knowing that it was rare that Peter would let him direct things like this, and wanting to show that he was taking the moment seriously. Peter had always been fair in their arrangements, but he was very strictly in control. While Stiles knew this wasn't exactly ceding control, it was a choice that Peter had made to give him a choice, and he would respect that. "Over the desk, please, Daddy, but can I still face the windows? It's such a lovely view."</p>
<p>"Hm, I think my view will be better, but I can grant that request, sweet boy. First, you need to come get me ready, though." Peter rolled back his desk chair, indicating the floor space in front of him. Stiles moved quickly, efficiently to fill that space, fluidly sinking to his knees before the older man.</p>
<p>He rested his hands upturned on his thighs, and left his head bowed while he asked, "Can I please suck you off, Daddy? Get you ready with my mouth?" Stiles felt Peter's fingers under his chin, tilting his head up, and he moved his eyes up to meet Peter's accordingly.</p>
<p>"Very good boy for asking. Go ahead, sweetheart." As soon as he had permission, Stiles reached up and unbuckled Peter's belt, undoing the button and zipper on his dress pants immediately after. Stiles mouthed a bit at the outline of Peter's mostly soft cock in his underwear, liking to tease Peter a bit, but swiftly pulled him out and tucked the elastic under Peter's balls, framing them up. Stiles placed a kiss on each side of the sack before kissing his way up the side of Peter's cock, leaving it a bit wet, before he took the head in his mouth and lightly started sucking.</p>
<p>Stiles absolutely <i>loved</i> having Peter's cock in his mouth. Especially when it was like this - slow, unhurried, truly just him exploring and warming Peter up. He still didn't tease too much, though, knowing that Peter wouldn't want that. Instead, he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Peter's cock thickening in his mouth, filling him up more and more as time passed. Peter's fingers carded through his hair - not pulling, yet - and he let out a few small moans and sounds of praise while Stiles continued to suck him off until he was fully hard. Then, his fingers tightened just a bit and pulled Stiles off of him.</p>
<p>"Get up, go around the desk, and bend over," Peter directed, not even watching Stiles follow his orders as he reached into a desk drawer for the small tube of lube he kept for occasions like this. He stood, still fully dressed save for his cock hanging obscenely out of the front of his open pants, and followed around to where Stiles was bent over the desk obediently.</p>
<p>Peter wasted no time slicking a finger up and teasing at Stiles' rim for a moment before sliding it in. Stiles let out a long moan as he did so, having not been stretched at all since the last time he'd seen Peter over a week ago. "So tight for me, boy. You're going to feel like absolute heaven." It wasn't much longer before he slid in a second slick finger, continuing to stretch Stiles out. </p>
<p>After Stiles was stretched, at least mostly - with two fingers of prep, the burn would be incredible, but Peter knew Stiles liked it, and that he would tell him to stop if it was too intense - Peter pulled out his fingers and lubed himself up before lining up and pushing into Stiles. And Stiles had been correct - the stretch was intense, and it burned, but it was so, so good especially after it had been so long. There was something obscene, too, about the way that the fabric of Peter's expensive dress pants rubbed against Stiles' bare ass. Peter grabbed a tissue and primly cleaned the hand that he'd used to lube himself up, acting completely unaffected even though he was buried deep inside Stiles.</p>
<p>So as awkward as it was when he entered the building, or waited at the receptionist's desk, or saw the stares on the elevator, Stiles lived for this moment, where the power disparity between himself and Peter served no purpose except to heighten both of their pleasure. He cried out as Peter started moving in him with little to no warning, thrusting hard enough to shake the contents of his desk. </p>
<p>"Be a good boy, keep it down a bit and grab the far edge of the desk. I want you to keep yourself as quiet as you can, and stay braced. I don't plan on being gentle - I do have work to get back to, you know."</p>
<p>Stiles bit back a moan and did as he was told. He always had to pay attention to the situation - sometimes Peter wanted him loud, but usually not here. Just because he and Stiles and probably everyone else knew what he was there for didn't mean it needed to be advertised to the other offices on the floor, or to Peter's assistant outside. His fingers curled around the edge of the dark, smooth wood of the desk, and he found it was much easier to take the hard, slow thrusts that Peter was giving him.</p>
<p>"You feel so good for me, sweetheart. Aren't you glad that you waited like I asked you to? You weren't sure about it, I know, but I think you can see that it works out wonderfully for us both," Peter said, not a hair out of place or out of breath a bit. He was every bit the composed businessman, and it drove Stiles absolutely insane.</p>
<p>"Yes, Daddy, I'm so glad that you told me to wait. You feel so good inside of me, it was worth every single second. Thank you for showing me that, Daddy," Stiles replied breathily, trying to keep his voice down and level like Peter had, but failing a bit. He couldn't hold himself together in the same way - just another factor that added to the disparity between them - but he did his best.</p>
<p>Peter fucked into him a bit faster, but mostly added more power to his consistent rhythm. "You're being incredibly well-behaved today, boy. Taking me so well, and making me very, very happy with you. If you wait to come until after I have, I'll give you a treat."</p>
<p>"I can wait, Daddy, I'll be good for you."</p>
<p>"I know you will, sweetheart. So you just hold on, and <i>take</i> it."</p>
<p>Peter's thrusts sped up even more, rocking Stiles forward on the desk. He could still feel the open flaps of Peter's dress pants against him, and the combination of that and the view he had out over the city had him whimpering. He loved this - Peter, fully in control, fucking him fully clothed in his office and still maintaining his composure. Peter let out a deep groan as he started to fill Stiles, continuing to thrust into him until he was too sensitive. Then, he pulled out gently, immediately pressing a plug into Stiles' hole, which had the younger man moaning. He hadn't seen Peter grab that from the desk, so it was a bit of a surprise, though not too much of one considering how much Peter enjoyed leaving Stiles stuffed full of him.</p>
<p>He grabbed another tissue and cleaned himself up, tucking his softening cock back into his underwear and doing up his pants, leaving Stiles holding his position over the desk while he got himself back in order. Stiles was hard as nails; his cock flushed a deep red, but he kept his hands off of himself and focused on waiting for Peter's next instructions. He'd earned a reward, and he wasn't going to ruin that for himself by acting rash.</p>
<p>Once Peter had fully righted himself, he placed a possessive hand on Stiles' hip and said, "Go ahead and turn over for me, sweet boy. Lean yourself back against the desk - hands on the front edge this time, and I don't want to see them move."</p>
<p>Stiles rotated himself obediently, leaning his torso back and gripping the desk exactly as Peter had asked. Once he'd done so, Peter surprised Stiles by dropping to his knees in front of him, Stiles biting his tongue to keep quiet. Peter seemed to sense this, stopping to look up at him, "Previous orders still stand, boy. Keep it as quiet as you can, or I'll stop. And you have permission to come as soon as you're ready, all you need to do is tap me on the shoulder to warn me. That's the only time your hands leave that desk, though, are we clear?"</p>
<p>Stiles nodded rapidly, anticipation growing as Peter's warm breath made contact with his cock. Peter wasted no time at all taking Stiles down almost to the root, hollowing his cheeks and sucking <i>hard</i>. Stiles kept his hands clenched on the desk, forcing himself both to stay quiet and to avoid thrusting into Peter's mouth - he hadn't given it as an order, but Stiles knew he wouldn't like it. He just let Peter suck him off at the hard, almost brutal pace that he'd set. He tried to last as long as he could, knowing that this was a treat indeed, but eventually it became too much and he pulled his hand off the desk to tap Peter on the shoulder twice.</p>
<p>The older man hummed around his cock in confirmation, and that was it for Stiles. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a bit of a louder moan, though it still wasn't anything that would have carried outside the office. Peter made quick work of swallowing Stiles load, tongue swiping across the head of his cock to clean him up a bit before he pulled off. He stood almost immediately, pulling Stiles into a bruising kiss and sharing the taste of his own come with him. Stiles just opened up and took Peter's assault on his mouth, completely spent.</p>
<p>After a moment, Peter pulled away with a soft smile and a, "Get dressed, sweetheart."</p>
<p>Stiles moved over to his pile of clothing and re-dressed as Peter took his seat back at his desk, not resuming work just yet. He waited for Stiles to turn to him expectantly after he was fully clothed once more. "I am sincerely glad to hear everything went well, Stiles. We'll go to dinner on Saturday to celebrate, yes?"</p>
<p>Stiles nodded, "I'd like that, Mr. Hale. Thank you again."</p>
<p>Peter's smile was warm, and a bit teasing, as he replied, "Any time, sweetheart. Now shoo, I have work to get done."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Wall Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 25: Fucking Machine | <strong>Wall Sex</strong> | Spitroasting<br/>Pairing: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Wall Sex, Bickering, Frenemies, Size Difference, Spit as Lube</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles had only been back in town for a matter of hours before he'd gotten the call that there was yet another new monster, and that he was needed at the loft to do research. Certainly he was a bit frustrated - he'd just wanted to see his dad - but his concern for the safety of his pack and his friends took precedence. Why they'd left him with <i>Isaac</i> of all people to look into things instead of Lydia, or Allison, or even Peter, was a real mystery, though.</p>
<p>It wasn't that Stiles and Isaac hated each other or anything like that, they just didn't get along as well as they could have. The two of them were constantly bickering, much to everyone else's annoyance. They were friends, and pack, at the end of the day, but it often didn't seem like it. This night was proving no different - sure, they'd gotten some work done while the others had been out patrolling, but it had quickly devolved into the two of them arguing back and forth over something small. Whether it was Stiles tapping his fingers too loudly while he read, or Isaac sighing too much, the actual issue was quickly forgotten. </p>
<p>"God, do you always have to be such a fucking know-it-all, Stilinski? Newsflash: you're not as smart as you think you are."</p>
<p>"Oh, and you're so much better, is that it? I don't even know why they bothered leaving you behind; I would've gotten more done if they'd gotten me a pet rock," Stiles spat back, getting in Isaac's face. </p>
<p>Isaac matched Stiles' intensity, moving toward him and backing him up toward the wall of the loft. "They 'left me behind' because while you've been gone, I've been researching. What, did you think we just let all the books sit while you were at school? Just because you up and left didn't mean that the monsters stopped coming. So if you're not going to be productive, then you might as well just leave again."</p>
<p>Stiles refused to back down, though. "I still consulted - I still picked up the phone at 3 in the morning when Scott would call and beg for my help. So congratulations, scarecrow, turns out you've got a brain after all, but don't pretend like you don't need me here too."</p>
<p>The beta let out a growl and advanced further, caging Stiles in with his arms. Isaac's claws were out, fangs peeking out of his mouth, and eyes flashing gold, and Stiles was - hard? It seemed to take Isaac and Stiles both by surprise when their crotches met, but the taller boy recovered much faster, a smirk overtaking his features. "This what does it for you, Stilinski? Is this why you're always fucking goading me?"</p>
<p>"In your dreams, Lahey. Now let me go," Stiles bit back, trying to move but ultimately trapped in by Isaac's body.</p>
<p>"No, I don't think I will. I don't think that's what you want, and it certainly isn't what I want. If I'd known you were this easy for it I would've tried this a long time ago."</p>
<p>Isaac leaned down and hesitated for a second, giving Stiles the chance to push him away, and kissing him when he didn't. Stiles did reach up and grab his shoulders while he fought into their kiss - and a fight it was. Their mouths clashed together harshly, biting at each other's lips and tongues. It was as violent as it was passionate; very fitting for the first kiss shared between the two of them.</p>
<p>"Bed?" Isaac asked after they'd made out for a while, knowing Derek would hate him for using his guest room to have sex with Stiles, but figuring he'd rather beg for forgiveness than anything else.</p>
<p>Stiles shook his head, though, surprising Isaac. "No, I want it here. Put that werewolf strength to use, fuck me hard."</p>
<p>“Is that what you want? Want me to hold you up against the wall and fuck you like it’s nothing to me? Because it is, you know. I can do it easily. The question is: can you take it, Stilinski?” Isaac asked the last part with another one of those goddamn smirks, like he knew he was trying to rile Stiles up even further and that he knew it was working.</p>
<p>"You talk a big game, make a lot of promises. I sure hope you can keep them, Lahey," Stiles fired back, kissing Isaac again and rucking his hands up under his shirt, feeling up the hard planes of his stomach.</p>
<p>Isaac pulled back, letting Stiles pull of his shirt before pulling off the smaller man's as well. He kissed Stiles again, hard, before responding, "Trust me, I fully intend to keep my promises. Bend over the couch so I can get you ready for me."</p>
<p>Stiles unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the side, pulling off his pants and underwear quickly after and bending over the arm of the couch, wiggling his ass in Isaac's direction. "Yeah? Come give it to me, then."</p>
<p>Isaac moved in front of him, using one hand to wrench open his jaw and sliding three of his fingers into Stiles' open mouth. "You'll want to get those wet, I'm not looking around this place for Derek's lube."</p>
<p>Stiles glared up at him, but sucked on his fingers regardless, laving his tongue over Isaac's knuckles and soaking his fingers in spit. Satisfied, Isaac pulled his hand back and moved back around Stiles. "Hold yourself open for me. If I'm going to do all the work, the least you can do is make it easy for me."</p>
<p>"So far you're still just doing a lot of talking. If you're going to keep taking this long, I'll take care of prepping myself," Stiles shot back, still reaching back and holding himself open as Isaac had asked.</p>
<p>"Hold your horses princess, I'm working on it." Isaac punctuated this by tapping Stiles' exposed rim with his wet fingers a few times before sliding in his middle finger all the way. He twisted it around a few times, the stretch not bad, but not as easy as it would've been with proper lube. He slid in a second finger as soon as he comfortably could, twisting them around to open Stiles up further. It had dried up too much, so he pulled back and spat straight on Stiles' hole before coming back with three fingers.</p>
<p>Stiles moaned at the filthiness of Isaac's actions and then at the stretch of three fingers inside of him. "I'm good, fuck me <i>now</i>," he urged, not wanting to beg but wanting Isaac to hurry things along.</p>
<p>Isaac didn't second guess it, picking Stiles up and directing him to wrap his legs around his waist. Stiles did so, also wrapping his arms around Isaac's neck. "You gonna fuck me hard?"</p>
<p>Isaac's answering grin was 100% the wolf he was when he responded, "Oh, I will."</p>
<p>He braced one hand one Stiles' hip and used the other to line himself up to Stiles' stretched hole, leaning the smaller man's body back against the wall as he fucked into the waiting heat. They both groaned at the contact, Stiles especially impressed at how it really seemed to be no trouble at all for Isaac to hold his full weight up while he started to steadily fuck him. "Fuck, fuck me harder," Stiles moaned, digging his fingers into Isaac's heavily muscled shoulders.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you fucking love this, don't you? Shit, we could've been doing this for years. Feels so good to just make you <i>take</i> it, you give it up so good for me, Stiles."</p>
<p>The position didn't allow for anyone to get a hand on Stiles' cock, but it didn't matter because with the way they were pressed against each other, each thrust had him basically rubbing off against Isaac's abs. "Shit, you're gonna make me come. Keep fucking me, come on."</p>
<p>"Fucking do it; come all over us just from me fucking you. Make a mess," the prospect sounded so good to Isaac, and his encouragement set Stiles off. If Isaac were human, he'd be covered in bruises and scratches from Stiles' hands, but as it was, he just groaned as Stiles gripped onto him and shot white over their combined bodies. He tightened up around Isaac as well, getting the other man closer to the edge.</p>
<p>The squelching sound it made when Isaac started to come and continued fucking into Stiles was obscene, combined with the banging of Stiles' upper body against the wall as Isaac's thrusts stuttered but didn't weaken or stop. He rode Stiles hard, even after he'd finished coming, before he became too sensitive. He walked them back over to the couch, allowing Stiles to basically climb off of him and hold him steady. There was a small trail of white across the floor where Isaac's come had started leaking out of Stiles.</p>
<p>They paused for a moment, both needing to catch their breath and process everything that had happened. Eventually, though, Stiles looked up at Isaac with uncertainty in his eyes, all traces of heat from their earlier argument gone.</p>
<p>"So - I'm thinking we should do this again. Actually, we should probably really talk about it first - but we're definitely gonna do this again, right? Like we can do other things like date and make out and all that good shit too, but I <i>really</i> liked that," Stiles asked nervously, somehow the one out of breath as if he had been the one holding someone up against a wall and fucking them rather athletically.</p>
<p>Isaac's grin was fond when he answered, "Yes, Stiles, I want to do this again. And talk about it. But we should probably clean up and get our clothes back on before everyone gets back."</p>
<p>"Fair enough. Is it bad in here - is Derek gonna kill us?" Stiles asked, looking down at the remnants of Isaac's orgasm on the floor.</p>
<p>"Oh, absolutely," Isaac responded as he took a sniff of the air, "but at least we can have the dignity of being clothed when he does."</p>
<p>"Good enough for me," Stiles said with a smile, pulling Isaac into one last lingering kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Sounding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 26: <strong>Sounding</strong> | Scars | Coming Untouched<br/>Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Sounding, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Dom/Sub, Punishment, Ruined Orgasm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you tell me why you're being punished, Stiles?"</p><p>Stiles swallowed thickly, his throat dry as he listened to Peter's measured words, hearing the absolute steel underneath. "I'm being punished because I touched myself without permission and tried to hide it from you. I broke two rules. I'm sorry, Peter, and I accept whatever punishment you see fit."</p><p>Peter hummed and tilted his head to the side, examining Stiles. "You know, I do believe you. I think you know what you did was wrong, and that you're sorry. But I also think that's not quite good enough - I think this a lesson in obedience that you need, and that will serve you well in the future."</p><p>Stiles nodded along. "Yes, Peter. Please, help me make up for what I did, and teach me so that this won't happen again."</p><p>"Why don't we start by you telling me why you did what you did? Clearly you know the rules well enough to tell me that what you did was wrong, so it was a deliberate choice to break them," Peter asked with an arched eyebrow, looking down at Stiles where he was sitting nude on their bed.</p><p>Stiles paused while he tried to figure out the right way to say it. He was in deep enough shit, he didn't need to dig himself even deeper, but he also needed to tell Peter the truth. Peter seemed to sense that he was struggling, though, and was benevolent enough to try to help him out. "At the very least, just tell me how it started. Did you wake up and think to yourself that it was the right time to break the rules because I wasn't here? Were you angry with me and trying to show me that?"</p><p>"No! No, nothing like that. I woke up hard, and you were gone. And it's just been so long," Stiles finally started, the words rushing out of him. "It's been so long since I've come. But it wasn't intentional at first - I went into the shower with the intention of taking a cold one, trying to make it go down on it's own, without touching myself. That didn't work, though, and I was desperate and frustrated and then I broke the rules. You came back in a minute or two later, and that's everything Peter, I swear."</p><p>Even if Stiles hadn't added on that last bit, Peter would've known he was telling the truth. Still, there were a few things he needed to address before he'd move forward with Stiles' punishment. "Thank you for telling me that, Stiles. Next time, you wait for me, and you tell me how you're feeling instead of desperately trying to fix things yourself though, yes?"</p><p>It was a rhetorical question, but Stiles nodded and said, "Yes, Peter, I'll talk to you next time," anyway, wanting to make sure the other man knew he was paying attention.</p><p>Peter smiled, and it was pleasant, no malice to it. Sure, he was still going to punish Stiles to even things out between them and because he was a man of his word, but he knew that the mistake had been corrected. Now he just needed to make sure it would stick. "Lay flat on your back for me. I'll be back in a moment. Eyes closed for me until I can get a blindfold on you - color?"</p><p>"Green, Peter," Stiles responded as he did what was asked of him, trusting Peter to take care of him even in his punishment. He lay back with his eyes closed, and waited. He didn't wait particularly long, though, Peter returning to his side in only a few short moments. He raised his head a bit at Peter's urging while the older man fitted a blindfold around his head.</p><p>"Can you see anything?"</p><p>Stiles opened his eyes to check, and there wasn't a sliver of light. Even so, he closed them again when he responded, "No, Peter. It's fully dark."</p><p>"Good," was all Stiles heard before there was a hand gripping his cock, <i>hard</i>. He whimpered, unable to help himself. "Now, since this seems to be the source of the issue for today, I think that's where my focus needs to be."</p><p>Peter slowly starting jacking Stiles off with that too-tight grip. It was dry, and a bit painful, but Stiles held his tongue. He knew this was only the beginning. Peter was going to hurt him, but Stiles knew he would stop if he needed him to. It just wasn't going to be pleasant. Nevertheless, he hardened quickly under Peter's ministrations, not having lost too much of his erection from earlier in the day just yet.</p><p>The rhythm was steady, and uncomfortable, but it still managed to catch Stiles by surprise when Peter let go of him completely. He didn't have time to ask any questions before Peter's hand was back, giving his cock a hard smack. Stiles cried out at the first hit, and Peter paused, but when he didn't safeword, Peter continued slapping Stiles' wilting cock, the flesh turning red even as it softened.</p><p>"No, we can't have that. You have to be hard if you're going to come, Stiles," Peter said mockingly, stroking Stiles' cock to hardness again. This time it <i>really</i> hurt, but Stiles still responded to the stimulation after having gone so long without it. Stiles heard the sound of a lube bottle clicking open, and sagged for a moment in relief at the idea that Peter was going to give him at least a bit of slick.</p><p>He had no such luck, though, as he felt the cool metal of a sound prodding at the slit of his cock. Stiles let out what was close to a sob as Peter used a nail to pry it open just a bit before sliding the sound an inch or so into his hard, sensitive cock. This was one Peter had used before - solid and smooth, but thick. It stretched him wide as Peter slowly fucked it into him, playing with it. Through it all, though, Stiles stayed hard.</p><p>Suddenly, Peter let go, the sound sliding the last few inches down until it was fully buried inside of Stiles' cock, who whimpered at the sensation. He felt both impossibly sore and full, and he knew Peter wasn't done yet. It proved true quickly when Peter took one of his hands, guiding him to hold onto just the end of the sound, and hold his cock upright.</p><p>"Be good and hold that there for me, Stiles. Trust me, you'll want it out of the way," Peter warned, body once again moving away from Stiles until he returned, grabbing Stiles' balls in a vice-like grip. Stiles could do nothing but lay there while Peter initially just trailed the nails of his other hand over Stiles balls, a little too sharp to be comfortable, but not painful. Not yet.</p><p>Then, Peter was pulling his hand back and all Stiles could hear was his own breathing and the <i>whoosh</i> of something moving through the air before it smacked against his exposed sack. The pain seemed to be on some kind of delay, only really hitting Stiles when Peter was already moving to hit him again with the ruler. No matter how Stiles cried out or jerked around (though he tried to avoid doing the second, with only a hand holding his cock upright by the sound), the hits kept coming. Stiles' balls felt swollen beyond comprehension, and there was a big part of him that was glad he was blindfolded. He was sure that seeing it happen would make it worse.</p><p>"You're taking it so well, sweetheart. I think you're almost ready to have that orgasm that you've wanted so badly." Stiles whimpered at Peter's words - he knew, distantly, that his cock was still hard, but the idea of coming sound so, so awful. Between his bruised balls and sore, plugged cock, he had no idea how he'd even manage it. He also knew, though, that this was Peter's show and if he willed it, it would happen.</p><p>"Go ahead and let go of your cock now, Stiles. Put your hand on your balls - squeeze them the way you and I both know you like," Peter directed, opening the lubricant again. Stiles didn't question it, though, only moved his hand down and started applying pressure to his sack. He wanted to scream at the first touch, but he knew what was expected of him so he kept his hand moving while Peter tugged at the sound currently plugging his cock.</p><p>Eventually, Peter pulled the smooth sound out all the way, though there was immediately pressure there again. Stiles practically jumped off the bed when another thick sound started to enter him, this time ribbed. The texture felt so strange, so foreign inside him, that he barely noticed when it started vibrating as well. The overwhelming sensations of fullness and pain warred in him, but as Peter fucked his cock with the vibrating sound, Stiles managed to gasp out, "Please, Peter, can I come?"</p><p>In answer, Peter removed Stiles' blindfold with one hand, the other still filling him up. He smiled down at Stiles, and said, "Yes, Stiles, you can come. You've taken your punishment so well - we're almost there. This is going to hurt, though. I think it will be a good reminder for you."</p><p>Stiles watched while continuing to squeeze his sore balls as Peter reached down with his free hand and wrapped it around his cock once more, grip still too tight to be comfortable, and jacked him off dry while he sped up the motion of his other hand controlling the sound. Stiles shouted, "Peter!" as his orgasm started.</p><p>In response, Peter pulled out the sound, stopped the movement of his other hand, and slapped Stiles' cock as hard as he could. Normally the pain would've been so great that it stopped Stiles from coming entirely, but since he'd already started, it instead just ruined the experience of his orgasm. Stiles could feel come shooting out of his sore cock distantly, but it didn't feel like relief in the least. He let out a dry sob when he finally finished and released his sack, heading dropping back against the pillows as he breathed hard. Peter was right there, kissing his forehead and telling him how well he did.</p><p>And honestly, that was all Stiles needed. Sure, later on he'd bitch about the bruising and the pain, but his lesson was learned and Peter was still there to love and support him. At the end of the day, he couldn't ask for anything more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Face-Sitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 27: Violet Wand | Face-Fucking | <strong>Face-Sitting</strong><br/>Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Face-Sitting, Rimming, Body Hair, Teabagging, Facials</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles Stilinski was in love with Derek Hale. It was as much fact as the grass being green, the sky being blue, and the sun rising in the east. It was as plain as day to himself, to Derek, and to everyone around them. Sometimes, the people around them even wished that it was a little <i>less</i> obvious how in love with Derek Stiles was. Derek, of course, returned Stiles' affections to the fullest extent. They were happy.</p><p>What was less well-known, though, was how much Stiles loved Derek's ass. People who looked at the two of them often made assumptions about the roles they would take based on how they looked, and they were often wrong. Sure, sometimes Stiles liked it when Derek would take him, fill him up, and love him in that way. But they both preferred it when Stiles was the one filling Derek. There was just something that felt <i>right</i> with Stiles behind, on top of, or even underneath Derek as he slid inside him. Stiles loved to watch himself fuck into Derek, watch how his ass would jiggle with his thrusts, and listen to how Derek would moan when Stiles payed special attention to his hole or even teasingly spanked his ass. </p><p>Suffice it to say, Stiles was incredibly well-acquainted with Derek's ass. It was covered in dark, coarse hairs, like much of the rest of Derek's body, and the hair only got heavier as it got closer to Derek's hole. It was also wide - each cheek more than enough to fill and overflow in Stiles' exceptionally large palms. Truly, Stiles could go on and on about how much he appreciated Derek's ass. And if he was drunk enough, he would, much to Derek's embarrassment, he absolutely would go on and on about it, no matter who else was in the room.</p><p>It had taken Derek some time to get used to just how much Stiles liked playing with his ass, though. He'd bottomed in different relationships and trysts over the years, that wasn't new, but the enthusiasm that Stiles brought to it (and everything, to be fair) was new for him. He'd been a bit surprised, too, about how vocal Stiles had been with his desires. Derek had always been a bit shy talking about sex (and most things), but Stiles had no such inhibitions.</p><p>Rimming had been a delicate subject - Derek liked the idea, but he was hesitant to try it. It was such a taboo, though, and he was uncomfortable with exposing himself like that. To say that Derek had issues with intimacy would be putting it lightly. Luckily, he'd been able to work through a lot of that in his relationship with Stiles. And once he'd allowed Stiles to give eating him out a try - well, it basically never ended. It was like it was Stiles' new favorite thing to do in the world, and Derek wasn't complaining one bit.</p><p>This, though, would be different. Derek was a bit nervous, though he knew how excited Stiles was and knew how good that would make it. He was just worried about hurting Stiles by accident; it was such a big fear of his that he'd hurt the human, no matter how strong he was, and this was no exception.</p><p>"I know you're just worried, Der, but I promise it's safe. You'll be careful and take care of me like you always do. If I pinch or hit your leg, or if my heartbeat gets scary, or if you hear me stop breathing, you'll stop." </p><p>At the moment, they were still sitting side by side on the bed, and Stiles took Derek's hands in his own. "I trust you to keep me safe, Derek. And I want to do this for you - think of how good it'll feel. You already know how much you love it when I get my tongue in you, and how much you love it when you ride me. It's like a perfect combination of the two."</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles' persistence, but he couldn't deny that the younger man was right: he wanted this, had been intrigued by it since Stiles had first brought it up. "Yes, I want this too. But you have to promise that you'll stop if it's uncomfortable or if it doesn't work out the way we were thinking. Don't let it go too far for your pride, Stiles."</p><p>Stiles leaned in and kissed him in answer, pulling back with a smile. "I wouldn't dream of it, Der. But you know what I do dream of?"</p><p>"I swear to god, if you say 'dat ass' again I'm just going to go jerk off in the shower and call it a night."</p><p>"Rude."</p><p>"Yet, it was effective," Derek replied with a grin, the casual bickering between them making him feel more relaxed. He captured Stiles' lips with his own again, moving his hands to brace on Stiles' shoulders. They made out like that for a while, not in a hurry, just letting the arousal build between them.</p><p>By the time that Derek was half-hard, though, he'd moved to push Stiles to lay flat on his back, a single pillow under his head. Stiles sat up for just a moment to tug his shirt off over his head and toss it to the side. He raised an eyebrow at Derek, who was still fully dressed. Derek leaned down to kiss him one more time - deep, and filthy - before standing to divest himself of all his clothing. He left everything he'd been wearing in a pile next to the bed, eager to get started and knowing he could deal with laundry later. He climbed back onto the bed, straddling Stiles' torso and holding eye contact for one more moment.</p><p>"You're absolutely sure that you want this, and you'll stop me if you need to." It wasn't a question, not really, but Stiles still nodded in response, and that was all Derek needed to see before he moved up so that his ass was positioned right over Stiles' face. He waited until he felt the other man's hands come up to palm his ass and spread him apart before lowering himself down onto Stiles' waiting mouth.</p><p>Derek moaned out immediately as Stiles licked broad circles around Derek's rim. He teased him like that for only a few moments before pointing his tongue and starting to jab it into his hairy hole. Stiles ate him out as enthusiastically as he did everything else, tongue moving frantically and never leaving Derek's skin for a second. He couldn't help but rock down against Stiles' face, grinding into Stiles, who let out his own groan at Derek's action. The vibrations against his sensitive skin felt fucking amazing, and Derek made sure Stiles knew it.</p><p>"Feel so good, fuck, Stiles," Derek groaned out, one hand on the headboard and the other twisted desperately in Stiles' hair. The praise only encouraged Stiles to keep fucking his tongue into Derek, hands still focused on holding him as spread open as possible. It went on for what felt like ages, Stiles showing no signs of slowing down or needing a break at all. Derek, though, felt like he got close to coming faster than he thought was possible just from having his ass eaten.</p><p>He lifted just a bit, changing the angle to drag his swollen sack over Stiles' lips before dipping into his mouth, Stiles quickly getting the idea and opening up further to suck on Derek's balls. Derek moaned, releasing Stiles' hair to use that hand and jerk himself off, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of Stiles' talented mouth taking care of him.</p><p>"That's it, fucking suck on my balls. Shit, I'm gonna cover you. Close your eyes," Derek directed in a growl, stripping his cock faster and faster while Stiles kept his balls warm in his mouth, starting to shoot thick, white stripes all over Stiles' face and hair, which he knew he'd hear about later, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was so fucking hot, the way he'd been covering Stiles only to absolutely drench him in his come as a result.</p><p>Finally when he was too sensitive, he lifted up, pulling his balls out of Stiles' mouth and shaking one last strand of come off the tip of his cock down onto Stiles' cheek. Once he'd moved, Stiles' hands immediately moved down to open his own pants, swiping a few fingers through Derek's come on his face and using at as lube to jack off his hard cock. He was practically ready to come already, just from eating Derek out for as long as he had before taking his thick load all over his face.</p><p>"Fuck, Der," he said in a hoarse voice, "That was so fucking hot. I'm gonna come; kiss me, please."</p><p>Derek obliged, leaning down to kiss Stiles, unbothered by the taste and smell of his own release on Stiles' face. It was only a moment later that Stiles gasped out Derek's name against his lips, spilling his come over his own knuckles and stomach. Derek kept kissing him through it as Stiles stroked out the last of his orgasm. He pulled back eventually, though, pressing his lips to Stiles' forehead.</p><p>"I know you're going to be insufferable about it, but you were right, that was fucking amazing. We're doing that again," Derek said before rolling off of Stiles completely, pulling him close into his side instead.</p><p>"Well, I'd say I won't say I told you so, but... I told you so," Stiles said, a fond smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Voyeurism/Exhibitionism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 28: Rimming | <strong>Exhibitionism/Voyeurism</strong> | Gangbang<br/>Pairing: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale<br/>Tags: Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Showing Off, Loud Sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac and Stiles made their way into the loft like a hurricane, hands and mouths all over each other, Isaac's reflexes and strength the only reason either of them were still standing. Stiles grinned as Isaac pushed him up against the door of the loft once they'd slammed it shut, mouth pressing against his own insistently as he pressed a thigh between Stiles' legs for the other man to rut against. They made out furiously, barely pausing for air when they needed it.</p>
<p>The pair of them were loud and unabashed as they took their pleasure from each other. Their relationship wasn't brand new, the two of them having been together for several months now, but it was early enough that all of their passion was there, not having faltered in any way. Usually, though, they were only this open when they were at Stiles' place, because they wanted to respect the fact that Isaac shared the loft with Derek.</p>
<p>However, the situation with the three of them was - tense, to say the least. Derek didn't want to show it, but he was hurt by the two of them getting together. The attraction between himself and Stiles (and himself and Isaac, if he was ever honest with himself about it), had felt like it was building. Like maybe it was going to go somewhere, become something. The thing was, neither Stiles or Isaac had an issue with that. They were just trying to figure out the right way to communicate that to Derek, who had been mostly avoiding the pair as much as he could.</p>
<p>They tried to get him alone, to talk things through, but Derek was stubborn to the core. So after they'd had a nice dinner, and talked about it, they drove back to the loft instead of heading to Stiles' place like they normally would have. If Derek would tell them to stop or leave, or as they hoped, actually just come talk to them, they would listen. They just felt that it was time to start pushing a bit - hopefully, it would bring Derek closer and not push him even further away.</p>
<p>It all led them to where they were, shirking off their own shirts in the living room of the loft before reconnecting their messy kiss. They were grinding against each other as well; desperate for friction even through the current layers of their clothes.</p>
<p>"Bed, Isaac, please," Stiles begged against the taller man's lips. He allowed Isaac to take his hand and lead him back to his bedroom - the one that shared a wall with Derek's own. Isaac could hear the other man, his breathing and heartbeat even, but not slow enough to be asleep. The thought that he was awake and aware of what was going on brought a smile to his face - hopefully this would work in the way he and Stiles wanted it to so desperately.</p>
<p>Stiles shed his jeans as soon as they'd passed the threshold into Isaac's room, hands also making quick work of Isaac's pants. Isaac had enough thought to shut the door behind him - sure, it wouldn't really do anything to dampen Derek's senses, but it was still polite. Stiles laid back against the pillows, Isaac climbing over him on the bed after making a quick stop to grab lube and a condom from the bedside table. He popped the cap on the lube quickly, knowing that he and Stiles were equally desperate to get things moving. He leaned down and kissed Stiles as he slid one slick finger into him, pulling back enough for Stiles' groan to ring through the room.</p>
<p>Isaac stretched Stiles efficiently, stopping to kiss him every once in a while, but mostly enjoying hearing the noises he was making and knowing that Derek was hearing it at the same time. When they made eye contact, Stiles grinned, and Isaac was glad to see that they were thinking along the same lines.</p>
<p>"Is he listening to us right now? I bet he is, Isaac. I bet he's in his room, jacking that thick cock and wishing he was over here with us. Well, we shouldn't disappoint. If it's a show he wants, then it's a show he'll get. Come on, fuck me hard. Make me fucking scream, Isaac," Stiles encouraged, wrapping his legs up and around Isaac's back to urge him in closer.</p>
<p>The taller man took the hint, removing the three fingers that he'd had buried in Stiles' hole and putting the condom on, slicking himself up before pushing into Stiles in one, long thrust. "Fuck, Stiles, you feel so good," he moaned out as soon as he'd bottomed out.</p>
<p>Stiles inhaled and exhaled evenly a few times before nodding, letting Isaac know that he was ready for him to move. Isaac took the hint and started rhythmically thrusting his hips into Stiles. They maintained their passion and volume from earlier, trying to put on a show just like Stiles had said. It wasn't <i>just</i> about that, of course, they were enjoying themselves for their own reasons. Isaac smiled to himself when he heard Derek breathe sharply, just one room over. He wanted to make a statement - wanted it to be so obvious that they wanted Derek that it would be impossible for him to ignore.</p>
<p>There was, of course, the possibility that it wouldn't work out. But that possibility existed for all things and Isaac was done letting the fear of what might happen ruin his life. He'd taken a chance getting together with Stiles, and it had worked out wonderfully so far. He just hoped that it would continue and blossom and grow.</p>
<p>Stiles was loud, moaning and encouraging Isaac as he fucked him and got closer and closer to the edge. He reached a hand down to stroke Stiles in time with his thrusts. "Come on Isaac, let me hear you. Feels so fucking amazing, want to make sure it's good for you too."</p>
<p>"Never fucking doubt it, Stiles. Love this, love being in you. I want to feel you come for me; cover us both and mix our scents. Don't hold back," Isaac panted, breaths coming short with the effort he was putting into fucking Stiles.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Isaac!" Stiles called out as he came, shooting white over Isaac's hand and his own stomach. The way he clenched tight around Isaac was enough to trigger his orgasm as well, filling up the condom he wore while he ground his cock deep inside the younger man.</p>
<p>And that was all - Isaac cleaned himself and Stiles up, and they curled up and went to sleep. In the morning, he woke before Stiles and went out to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee and looking in the fridge for what he would consider making for breakfast. He smiled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, Stiles pressing gentle kisses into his neck. He had just shut the door, eggs and bacon in hand to be cooked, when Derek opened the door of his bedroom and came out to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Good morning," Isaac and Stiles said in unison, Isaac continuing on, "there's coffee ready." He nodded over to the pot of coffee he'd prepared and continued on preparing breakfast, letting Derek be the one to break the silence.</p>
<p>"Good morning; hey," Derek started to say cautiously, "Can we talk?"</p>
<p>Hope blossomed in the room with those three simple words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Gags</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 29: <strong>Gags</strong> | Master/Slave | Orgasm Control<br/>Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Gags, Makeshift Gags, Light Dom/Sub</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't often that they had sex at Stiles' house - him still living with his dad definitely put a damper on arousal where the pair of them were concerned. They'd been expecting the sheriff to be gone all night, though, so it had been a surprise for them both when in the middle of the two of them frotting in Stiles' room, they heard the front door open. All the lights in the house were off except for the one in Stiles' room, and his door was closed, so the sheriff assumed he was either busy or already asleep and went to his own room.</p><p>Stiles and Derek were both wide-eyed, but it was as if they couldn't stop moving. Derek continued rocking his hips down against Stiles' clothed groin, muffling both of their moans in a sloppy kiss. When he pulled back, though, it was clear that this wasn't going to be enough for either of them. </p><p>Stiles whispered out against his lips, "Will you still fuck me, Der? Please?"</p><p>"It'll be hard - you'll have to be completely quiet. Your dad <i>just</i> started telling me I could call him John instead of Sheriff. I don't want to fuck that up by having him catch us like this."</p><p>"I can be quiet," Stiles pouted. Derek raised an eyebrow in response - quiet wasn't exactly the word he'd use to describe Stiles in any situation, but definitely not when they were  being intimate. Stiles was just as loud and vibrant and passionate in bed as he was the rest of the time. Derek was torn, because he absolutely under no circumstances wanted to get caught having sex with Stiles by anyone, least of all his dad, but he also <i>really</i> wanted to fuck Stiles.</p><p>"All right, we can try, but if you can't keep it down, I'm gonna have to gag you or something," Derek laughed quietly. He moved to create separation between himself and Stiles so he could get out of his pants and help Stiles do the same, but Stiles grabbed his wrist.</p><p>"Well, you could do that anyway, you know, if you wanted to," Stiles said, in a nervous way that Derek hadn't really heard him speak in before. It seemed like this was something Stiles had been holding to his chest, hoping to keep it close and not necessarily expose it. It was a shame - Derek really wished that Stiles could be open about the things that he wanted, and hated feeling like he may have played a part in Stiles hiding it. </p><p>Instead of bringing that up, though, Derek wanted to be encouraging. So he smiled a wide grin and nodded at Stiles, continuing to get undressed and motioning for Stiles to do the same. As he pulled his pants and underwear off, a thought occurred to him. The idea of Stiles' face and mouth, covered in his scent while he claimed him - it was arousing, to say the least. He just hoped maybe Stiles would feel the same. He hooked the black boxer-briefs on his index finger and turned back to where Stiles was now fully nude as well and raised an eyebrow: "You think these will work?"</p><p>Derek watched as a shiver visibly ran through Stiles, as he nodded eagerly. He was relieved to know that Stiles wasn't disgusted by the idea; that he even actually seemed just as excited about it as Derek was. "Good," he said, his smile widening, "Then get on your hands and knees."</p><p>Stiles complied, flipping over and positioning himself as Derek had directed. Derek grabbed the lubricant he needed from Stiles' bedside table, then got in position behind him. He opened Stiles up as normal, his small moans at one and two fingers nothing to be worried about in terms of disturbing the sheriff. However, when he slicked and added a third finger, Stiles moan was louder, and Derek flinched. He reached his clean hand around and stuck two fingers into Stiles' mouth.</p><p>"Suck on those for now, baby," he said, Stiles immediately doing so before he'd even said to. "Once I'm good and ready to fuck you, you'll get your gag."</p><p>The control Derek felt he had over the situation was heady. He and Stiles and played with the power dynamics between them before, nothing formal, but it always added an exciting element to their sex life. He reveled in the slick slide of his fingers in Stiles' hole as well as the smooth movements of his tongue gliding over his fingers in his mouth, Stiles was pushing back, practically riding his fingers. That's when Derek knew that it was time; that they were both more than ready. He still felt a bit of apprehension and nervousness, knowing that the sheriff was just a few rooms away, but it was overpowered by his lust and desire to be with his partner.</p><p>He pulled his fingers out of Stiles' mouth and grabbed his boxer-briefs, balling them up and holding them under Stiles' nose for a moment until he took a deep inhale, before giving him the command, "Open up," and shoving them into Stiles' open mouth. He moaned at that treatment, and Derek was both pleased at how muffled it was and at the taboo of the situation. His other hand had continued to use his three fingers to stretch Stiles open, but he removed them, knowing Stiles was ready.</p><p>Derek slicked up his cock, used his hands and a strong grip to pull Stiles' asscheeks apart, and slid home. He moved his grip outwards to Stiles' hips, knowing that his hands were pressing so tight that Stiles would be all bruised up in the morning. It was hard to control with his strength and the fact that Stiles bruised so easily. They both loved it though; loved seeing the marks as proof of their passion and love for each other. It also made Derek's wolf preen inside his chest, that he could claim what he saw as his mate in this way and that his mate enjoyed it.</p><p>Stiles was still making noise, and there was something about the muffled moans that really just had Derek going. He fucked into Stiles almost furiously, keeping up a hard, fast pace that would've been difficult for a human to maintain. He was grunting and groaning, and realized that if he wanted to make sure that the sheriff didn't walk in on them, he'd have to quiet down as well. Derek took it upon himself to bend down, burying his face in the meat of Stiles' neck and shoulders. He sucked dark marks into the skin, keeping his mouth occupied while he absolutely railed his younger lover.</p><p>Stiles' hips were working back and forth, taking Derek as best he could and rutting off against the mattress. When he felt himself getting close, Derek reached a hand down to stroke Stiles. He couldn't match the pace of his own thrusts, but he gave Stiles' cock the same hard and fast treatment he was still giving his ass. Derek felt his balls draw up, and he bit down <i>hard</i> into Stiles' shoulder as he started shooting white-hot come into Stiles' hole. He did his best to keep up the pace of his thrusts and his hand on Stiles' cock, wanting him to reach his peak as well.</p><p>It didn't take long for Stiles to follow, the clenching of his ass around Derek's cock as he came prolonging the older man's orgasm. Derek kept thrusting to ride Stiles through it, though his hips slowed and slowed and slowed until he finally came to a stop. He and Stiles were both panting heavily, Stiles' breathing still muffled through the makeshift gag of Derek's underwear. Derek made sure to pull out slowly, allowing Stiles to clench up a bit and tilt his hips so as to not leak Derek's come out all over the sheets. He also moved to where Stiles' head was resting and pulled out the spit-damp underwear, tossing them to the floor before pulling Stiles into a kiss.</p><p>"I'm just going to go get something to clean us up, baby, and I'll be right back," he whispered to Stiles, who nodded and yawned as he stretched a bit like a cat. Derek smiled fondly and made quick work of running to the nearest bathroom to clean himself up and to grab a warm, damp cloth to clean Stiles' skin.</p><p>Luckily, he didn't see or hear anything to indicate that the sheriff was awake or had heard anything at all, but he still moved as quietly and subtly as he could. He shut the bedroom door gently behind himself and cleaned Stiles up before climbing into bed with him. If the sheriff had figured out he was there, or what they were doing, they could deal with it in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter Thirty: Figging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 30: <strong>Figging</strong> | Partner Swap | Hate Sex<br/>Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Figging, Sensation Play, Dom/Sub, Bondage, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you going to be good and let daddy play, sweetheart?"</p><p>Stiles nodded enthusiastically in response to Peter's question, causing a fond smile to grow on the older man's face. "Well, that's good. Now, I have a very important question for you: do you think you can stay really, really still for daddy, or do you want him to give you some help?"</p><p>The younger man's head tilted to the side, considering. "If you really, really want me to, I can do my best to stay still, daddy. But I think it would be better if you helped me."</p><p>"Good boy, telling me that. I'll give you all the help you'll need, sweet boy. Can you lay back on the bed for me?"</p><p>"Yes, daddy," Stiles responded, doing just that. He lay back on the bed, closing his eyes and leaving his body limp in its' current position, arms down at his sides. He could hear Peter moving around, but he just allowed himself to relax and trust in Peter. They'd been settled in this intimate relationship for long enough that Stiles had no trouble fully giving over control to Peter, especially as his daddy. </p><p>There was a shift as Peter sat down next to Stiles' prone form on the bed, wrapping his ankles in supple, leather cuffs before attaching them to a spreader bar, keeping Stiles' legs spread wide apart. It wasn't uncomfortable, not yet, but it left Stiles incredibly exposed. The feeling of exposure only grew as Peter used soft fabric, probably a silk scarf by the feeling, to tie Stiles' wrists together, then up to the headboard. There was enough slack that Stiles could bend his elbows and get blood flowing if he needed to, but he couldn't move far at all. Finally, a piece of fabric similar to that which was wrapped around his wrists came to rest atop his already closed eyes, and Peter tied it gently behind his head to act as a blindfold.</p><p>"You look lovely like this, darling. We're going to have so much fun together. Now, be a good boy and wait for me while I go get a few things ready."</p><p>Stiles hummed his agreement, knowing that he wouldn't move anywhere even if he could. He felt relaxed, felt himself starting to get into a floaty, warm headspace with Peter's gentle care and the restraints that he loved as much as he despised. He kept his eyes shut, though he couldn't see anything with the blindfold anyway. He just relaxed into the bed and waited until he could hear Peter's footsteps returning closer to the bed. He listened as Peter rested a few items on the bedside table that was close to his head, certainly curious, but not enough to ask. He knew that Peter would tell him when he was good and ready, and not before then, so there was no point.</p><p>He jumped when all of a sudden, there was a hot, wet cloth being dropped on his cock. It felt good, to an extent, but was too warm to be truly comfortable. Peter gave his cock a few half-hearted strokes with it, before his hand moved away, leaving the cloth there. His hands moved up to Stiles' chest, pinching and pulling at his nipples until they were hard.  The pressure only disappeared for a second before Peter was back, making quick work of clamping both of Stiles nipples. He was quiet through the process, enjoying the sensations, until Peter tugged at the chain connecting the clamps and he let out a whine.</p><p>Stiles could hear the grin in Peter's voice when he said, "That's good, baby. You look so cute with your little tits all clamped up. But I think you're going to like what I have planned next even more."</p><p>All of a sudden, the warm, wet cloth was pulled away and there was what could only be a cube of ice tracing up the underside of Stiles' overly-sensitive cock. He whined out a desperate, "Daddy!" as his legs struggled a bit uselessly, the contrast of the freezing cold shrinking down the half-chub he'd developed from Peter's earlier ministrations. The ice was everywhere after that, Peter even holding it against the tip of Stiles' cock for a moment, which made the younger man cry out. After that, Peter moved it down Stiles' taint to his hole, teasing around his rim and pushing it inside to melt the little bit that was left.</p><p>Peter's finger followed, moving the icy water that was left inside of him. The burn felt a bit worse than it normally would, the cold water truly not a good substitute for lube. Still, Stiles bore down on it, opening up as much as he could for Peter. He only stretched him to a second finger before pulling back again. Stiles didn't make a sound, though he pouted a bit at the total loss of contact.</p><p>"Open up for me, sweetheart?" Peter asked, pressing a foreign object at Stiles' lips. He did as asked, and something smooth, earthy, and a bit warm entered his mouth. He sucked on it lightly to Peter's approval, but it was gone before he could get a really good sense of what was going on. His lips tingled a bit from it, but he wrote that off as he waited in anticipation for what Peter would do to him next.</p><p>Stiles wasn't left waiting long, though, as he felt the same object, now slick with his spit, pushing at his rim. It fit in smoothly, Peter fucking him with it a bit, before Stiles brain fully caught up with him and a burning sensation started to spread in his hole. He cried out as it continued to grow, and grow, and it finally clicked.</p><p>"Daddy, is that <i>ginger</i>?" Stiles asked incredulously. He'd heard of it before - of course, a funny word like 'figging' wouldn't escape his notice - but he'd never thought at all about actually doing it, or what it would feel like.</p><p>Peter shushed him, lightly petting his flank with his free hand. "It is, sweetheart. Doesn't that feel nice?"</p><p>It was definitely a rhetorical question, and one that Stiles didn't think he could've answered anyway. It didn't feel good or bad - just so, so different from anything else that he'd felt down there. It was clear to him that it wasn't going away any time soon, though, when Peter left the ginger root plugging him and moved once again, this time shifting so his hips were by Stiles' head.</p><p>Peter guided his cock past Stiles' lips, moaning as Stiles sucked him inside sweetly, his tongue tracing over the expanse of Peter's cockhead. He thrust into Stiles' mouth gently, tugging at the chain connecting the nipple clamps as well, which caused Stiles to moan out around him. </p><p>"That's it, baby. So sweet for me. Just a little bit more," Peter encouraged Stiles as he pushed more and more of his cock into Stiles' open and pliant mouth and throat. He fucked Stiles' face for a while, pulling back when he was ready to come. Peter moved back between Stiles' spread legs, pulling the ginger out and setting it to the side.</p><p>He used one hand to spread Stiles' burning hole open enough to jack himself off with the other, coating and filling Stiles' exposed entrance with warm come. Stiles moaned out, the combined sensations of the ginger and Peter's load driving him crazy. He felt overwhelmed with it - the dull pain at his nipples, traces of the heat and cold on his cock and balls, and the overwhelming warmth on his sensitive hole. </p><p>"It's so much, daddy, so good!" Stiles cried out plaintively. There was more pressure at his hole, this time just a smooth black plug that filled him nicely and held Peter's come inside.</p><p>"You were so good for me, baby," Peter praised him. "It's your turn now, sweetheart, daddy's going to make you come."</p><p>Peter started jerking Stiles off, slowly at first but rapidly increasing the pace. It didn't take much, Stiles already close to the edge from all the stimulation he'd received. The thing that tipped him over was Peter suddenly releasing both clamps, blood rushing back into his sore nipples. Stiles cried out, "Daddy!" one more time, shooting white over Peter's knuckles and his own stomach. Peter worked him through it, his hand gentle and slowing down as Stiles finished.</p><p>Then there were soft hands removing the blindfold, untying his hands from the headboard and from each other. The last of the restraints to go were the cuffs and spreader bar at his ankles, and Stiles finally opened his eyes as Peter settled back down next to him, eyes a bit sensitive to the light. He smiled up at Peter, still floaty, and said, "Thank you, daddy."</p><p>"You're welcome, sweetheart," Peter responded, pulling Stiles into his chest and leaving a kiss on the crown of his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter Thirty-One: Free Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 31: Free Day<br/>Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>Tags: Public Sex, Claiming, Watersports, Face-Fucking, Facials, Dom/Sub, Spanking</p>
<p>Note: This can be read as a follow-up to Chapter 11 - Collaring and Chapter 23 - Mirror Sex, but it can also be read as a standalone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the type of scene that would've made Stiles nervous, some time ago. He'd been so shy when he and Peter had first gotten together - shy about sex in general, in talking about it, and definitely in having it. If someone had tried to tell Stiles that someday he'd be comfortable letting Peter claim him in public, he would've laughed in their face. Yet, there they were, walking into the club that they frequented, Peter leading Stiles by a step.</p>
<p>They took their time to settle in, mostly for Stiles' benefit, but it definitely helped Peter get into his headspace as well. Then, when they were both ready, Peter led Stiles back to the room they had planned to use - a bit of an open stage area, covered in easy to hose down rubber, and housing nothing else but a simple rubber bench. There were a few people milling about in the room - friends, mostly, that they'd met here - but they knew it would fill up as time went on and the show continued. </p>
<p>Peter traded smiles and friendly words with a few people, but his attention was on Stiles, who was quiet by his side, with his head tilted down. Peter knew it wasn't out of fear or nervousness, but respect, and warmth spread through his gut. He was so lucky to have this boy, and incredibly excited to show everyone just how thoroughly Stiles had given himself over to Peter. Their collaring ceremony had been intimate and beautiful; fitting them very well. He was happy to indulge Stiles in that way, and knew that it was the right way for them to do it. Still, the idea of publicly claiming Stiles got him excited, aroused, and he was glad that Stiles had agreed when he'd brought the idea up.</p>
<p>They'd discussed the terms, of course. While Stiles was much more comfortable at the club and being in public than he'd been before, he still wasn't much of an exhibitionist, not in the way Peter was. And that was fine - Peter would never deliberately push Stiles out of his limits. But to push on the boundary just a little, and still have a scene that was meaningful to both of them, that was a dream. And Peter was glad that he was about to live out that dream.</p>
<p>Peter turned to Stiles and looked him in the eye. "Are you ready to begin, pet?"</p>
<p>He desperately searched Stiles' eyes for even the slightest sign of hesitation, but found nothing except for warmth and trust.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Stiles responded, bowing his head again afterwards.</p>
<p>"Good. Then strip, and bend yourself over the bench for me when you're finished."</p>
<p>Stiles complied, stripping efficiently and leaving his clothes in a neat pile in the corner with their other belongings. He didn't watch anything else going on, didn't see Peter lightly conversing with some of their mutual friends as he readied himself, just moved with a single-minded focus and walked up onto the stage with no hesitation, bending over as soon as he was close enough. The plug he had filling him was big - not as big as he could take, but enough that he certainly couldn't ignore it's presence, and shifted his weight back and forth a few times until a strong hand come to rest and settle him in the small of his back.</p>
<p>"Everyone is so excited to see you, pet. Remember: you don't have to do anything except relax and take it. Don't think of this as any different from the two of us at home, alone. Do you know your words?"</p>
<p>"Red if I need to stop, yellow if I need to slow down, Sir."</p>
<p>Stiles wasn't looking Peter in the eye, but he could hear the smile in his voice when he said, "Very well, then," and moved to buckle Stiles' collar around his throat.</p>
<p>The smooth leather, as it often did, only served to calm and ground Stiles. He was owned, and he was loved. Everything else was up to Peter, and Stiles knew that he could trust in him to take care of it. He felt Peter's hands move to massage his ass, warming up the flesh for what was about to come.</p>
<p>"You're going to count for me," was the first command Stiles heard, and it relaxed him further. This was going exactly the way they'd discussed. "This is not a punishment, remember, I just want to see my mark on you. However, if you mess up the count, we will start over."</p>
<p>"Green, Sir," Stiles responded before Peter could even ask. </p>
<p>Peter didn't speak again, simply moving back and giving himself proper space to get a good swing as he hit Stiles' ass for the first time. "One, Sir," came the immediate response, and Peter smiled proudly. </p>
<p>The subsequent hits were steady, increasing in strength but never in pace, and Stiles kept up counting well. Peter could hear as Stiles started to cry, just a bit, and started easing off until Stiles reached a, "Thirty, Sir," and he stopped completely.</p>
<p>When the next hit didn't come, Stiles automatically said, "Thank you, Sir," and there were murmurs of approval from throughout the room. While they were passive observers, neither Stiles nor Peter wanting to actually involve anyone else in their play directly, the approval washed over both Peter and Stiles, creating an even warmer atmosphere.</p>
<p>"Very good, pet. Now, on your knees for me, just like we talked about."</p>
<p>Stiles obeyed, moving tenderly off of the bench and turning to kneel in front of Peter. He kept his eyes cast down until Peter's hand grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. In his periphery, Stiles could see that several more people had joined the crowd. He had been afraid when they'd been preparing that it would make him nervous, but in the moment, he found it only encouraged him to fall deeper into the scene; to be as good for Peter as he would be if it were only the two of them.</p>
<p>Peter presented him with two fingers, and without being told, Stiles opened his mouth and sucked them in. He made lewd sounds as Peter leisurely moved the digits within his mouth, pushing back as far as he could toward his throat, not breaking eye contact for a moment. Peter pulled his fingers out, slapped Stiles on the side of the face, and said, "Open up for me now, pet."</p>
<p>Immediately, Stiles' jaw dropped further, and Peter caressed the curve of his face before taking himself in hand and thrusting fully into Stiles' mouth and throat. There was no gradual build-up, no slow kisses or sucks, just a hard thrust until Stiles' lips were pressed to the skin of Peter's abdomen. Stiles choked, just a bit, but got himself under control quickly. It was a small slip-up, so Peter let it go, and started moving. He fucked Stiles' face hard, and with little regard for the younger man. He was, of course, making sure Stiles was alright, and that he wasn't tapping on his leg, which was his non-verbal safeword for the situation.</p>
<p>When Peter was fully hard, and ready to fuck Stiles, he simply pulled out and manhandled the red-faced boy so that he was bent over the bench the other way, this time facing the crowd. He wiggled the plug out of Stiles, setting it aside, and pried Stiles' ass open, the younger man making a small noise of pain as Peter gripped his still-stinging asscheeks. He didn't protest, though, didn't say a word against it. The simple truth was that he loved this, that he loved Peter, and he knew he'd be happy if he relaxed and took it just as Peter had said before they began.</p>
<p>Stiles did, however, moan out loud as Peter pushed into his hole in one long, smooth thrust, just as he'd done when entering his throat. He gripped the edge of the bench with all of his might, bracing so as to not get fully knocked over by the force with which Peter fucked him. He could hear praise pouring from Peter's lips as he fucked into him, but it was almost white noise with how focused on the onslaught of sensation Stiles' brain was. </p>
<p>He did hear, though, when Peter commanded him to get back on his knees, and pulled out. Stiles whined at the loss but did as directed, coming to rest on his knees in front of the bench where he'd sucked Peter off not long ago.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for it, pet? You've done so well, and I'm so proud of you. Now, take it - take everything I have left to give," Peter said, his words turning into a growl as he stripped his cock quickly before shooting thick ropes of come all over Stiles' face.</p>
<p>Stiles continued looking up at Peter, knowing that there was just one more thing that they'd both wanted to do to fully cement Peter's claim over Stiles. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes as Peter held his soft cock over Stiles face and began to let loose a long, hot stream of piss, completely coating him. The golden liquid ran over Stiles in rivets, touching him absolutely everywhere, and it was like a dream. </p>
<p>The crowd in the room had completely faded away, though they were all watching with rapt attention as Peter covered Stiles in his piss, marking his entire body. The picture they made - Peter standing tall and strong, while Stiles knelt before him covered in fluids and wearing nothing but his collar, his mark of ownership - was one that even the most passive observer had to admit was impressive.</p>
<p>Stiles was absolutely <i>drenched</i> in Peter, exactly as they'd intended, and it brought a smile to his face. He'd already known that he belonged to Peter, but with this public of a claim, there was absolutely no doubt. His own hard cock felt like it was worlds away, and he didn't care one bit that Peter ignored it as he gave him a hand to bring him to his feet.</p>
<p>"Beautiful, pet. You're absolutely magnificent. Let's get you cleaned up, and then we can go home," Peter urged Stiles to follow him to a room to clean up.</p>
<p>Stiles followed along, a smile on his face. There wasn't a thing that he would've changed - not their personal ceremony, and not this public claiming. He fully belonged to Peter and the whole world knew. What more could he want?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to every person who stuck with me as I worked to get this complete! I know I finished a couple of days behind, but I’m really happy with the result. I’m hoping to continue working on my writing and will hopefully start to post more fics soon. Thank you all again so much for the support! Be seeing you soon!</p>
<p>Please also drop me a comment if you see something that needs fixing, whether that’s a grammar issue or a missing tag or something else entirely. Constructive feedback is always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>